A história não contada
by Catarina L
Summary: O que aconteceu entre o casal Lupin e Tonks? Contarei a história que não aparece no livro. Tentarei ser o mais fiel possivel aos fatos do livro contando através da visão dos dois o romance, a guerra, as perdas e as alegrias que envolveram esses personagen
1. Ali

Obs: Cada capítulo é inspirado em uma música ou mais. Pode ler ouvindo ou não (na história vai ter algumas referências as músicas)

Obs2: Ela vai ser longa, mais os capítulos (na maioria) são pequenos.

Ob3: Cada capítulo (e situação) terá um ponto de vista, diferenciando entre Remus e Tonks, não terá um padrão é conforme a música e minha inrpiração

Ob4: Cada capítulo terá o nome de uma música nacional que me inspirou a escrever. Logo embaixo vem um trecho de uma música que ou me inspirou também ou depois que escrevi o capitulo percebi que de algum jeito a música se encaixava.

A música que serviu de titulo para esse capitulo é do Skank.

**1º Capitulo**

**Ali**

Sentimentos são.  
Fáceis de mudar,  
Mesmo entre quem,  
Não vê que alguém,  
Pode ser seu par,

Basta um olhar  
Que o outro não espera  
Para assustar e até perturbar (a Bela e a fera)

Entrou na cozinha, onde acontecia a reunião da Ordem da Fênix, uma jovem de cabelos vermelho tomate curto e com olhos azuis como as águas do oceano. Ela olhava a sala inteira, até seu olhar cair sobre o meu, não sei por que quando nossos olhares se cruzaram eu senti uma coisa diferente, como o mundo pudesse ser melhor, de repente os olhos dela mudaram de cor, uma metarmofaga! Com certeza uma bela aquisição para a Ordem.

A reunião seguiu sem nenhuma grande novidade, ela foi apresentada como Ninfadora Tonks, uma recém formada auror, prima de segundo grau do Sirius, a reunião seguiu falando sobre os filhos da Molly que se juntariam a nós e os planos para buscar o Harry, sem nada de novo a não ser a nova integrante.

Ela chamou muito minha atenção, nem tava prestando muita atenção na reunião, tinha alguma coisa nela que me atraia, talvez a curiosidade por se tratar de uma metamorfa um dom tão raro ou sua beleza que podia muito bem ser fruto de transformações, só sei que ela me atraia como a muito tempo nenhuma mulher conseguia

Ao fim da reunião cheguei a uma conclusão que eu estava sendo um idiota e que deveria para com essa fixação por ela, não poderia me interessar por ninguém, principalmente alguém mais novo que não me notaria. Nem deveria estar pensando nisso.

Quando terminou a reunião ela saiu da cozinha, eu sai logo depois, ela estava ali, ao lado do Sirius, além de tudo ela era prima do Sirius, tudo bem que eles não tinham muito contado, mas o que ele acharia do seu melhor amigo interessado na sua priminha?

Eu estou ficando louco só poder ser isso, não posso ficar imaginado essas coisas, nem conheço ela, só estou me levando por aparências. O tempo que estou sozinho provavelmente está me afetando

Comecei a conversar com o Gui, porém o Sirius e a nova menina chegaram.

-Remus, sei que ela já foi apresentada para todo mundo, mais queria apresentar minha priminha Ninfadora Tonks. Não nós víamos muito, mas ela faz parte da família, a parte que compensa ser chamada de família, ela é filha da Andie.

-Oi Ninfadora muito prazer

Disse estendendo a mão, na verdade lembro vagamente do Sirius falando dessa prima que tinha casado com um trouxa e tinha uma filha.

-Me chame de Tonks que ai sim eu terei prazer em conhecer você- ela estendeu a mão e eu a peguei, a mão dela era fina e pequena muito contrastante com a minha grande e com alguns machucados

-Ela tem um pequeno problema com o nome

Engraçado, quem disse isso foi o Gui, acho que fiz cara de espanto porque ela se explicou

-Na verdade é um grande problema, acho que minha mãe estava bêbada quando ela escolheu o nome, Oi Gui - Disse ela se virando e beijando ele no rosto - Eu e o Gui nos conhecemos através do Carlinhos, ele é meu amigo, às vezes ainda trocamos cartas.

-Eu não diria através de Carlinhos, sabe como é? Monitor chefe e causadora de problemas- disse apontando para si mesmo e para ela depois.

-Eu não era tão terrível assim!

-Não! Imagina! Você conseguiu até levar meu irmão para o mau caminho.

-Não teria levado se ele não quisesse. E aposto como os lendários marotos aprontavam mais

Ótimo, sou lendário, agora só faltava me chamar de Matusalem

-Sempre é bom ter um monitor ao seu lado- disse o Sirius olhando para mim- mais confesso que fizemos muitas confusões, e parece que a Molly tem dois filhos que também gostam de se divertir e que não tem a menor vontade de serem monitores

-O Fred e o George realmente causam muita dor de cabeça a minha mãe, mais tenho que confessar que eles têm idéias brilhantes.

-Pena que não convivi com os marotos ou com o Fred ou o Jorge, eu tinha que ficar convencendo meus amigos certinhos a fazer besteiras.

-Você seria uma ótima marota Tonks.

-Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso Sirius, a conversa está boa, mas tenho que ir tenho que acordar cedo amanhã para ir buscar a Hermione e depois ir ao ministério, e quero ver se hoje ainda dou um jeito na bagunça da minha casa. Tchau meninos, muito prazer te conhecer Remus, e foi muito bom saber que não tenho um primo assassino.

O Sirius apenas sorriu

-Deixa que eu te acompanhe até a porta, Tonks.- Disse o Guy, então ela acenou e foi embora.

-Adorei minha recém descoberta prima, quer dizer, eu sabia da sua existência, mas na verdade não imaginava ela crescida.

-Sirius, Sirius, ela é muito nova

Eu conhecia muito bem meu amigo, se bem que não podia culpá-lo, alguns minutos atrás já tava imaginando coisas, só que o Sirius tinha mania de querer só se divertir.

-Só a achei legal, não tive nenhum interesse romântico nela, fica calmo. Apesar de ela ser bem bonita. Por que essa preocupação toda com ela?

-É que te conheço Sirius!Ela é uns 13/12 anos mais nova que você e é sua prima. Você não pode sair dando em cima de qualquer rabo de saia que apareça na Ordem, sei que você está preso aqui e as outras mulheres que aparecem são casadas, a não ser que você tenha um desejo secreto pela professora Minerva, Mas lembre-se ela é sua prima, que tal fingir que Askaban não afetou sua mente?

-Ai Minerva, - ele disse e suspirou - eu sei que sob aquele ar severo se esconde uma mulher fogosa

Caímos na risada

Na verdade invejava o Sirius ele podia ter ela, apesar de tudo, ele não era um risco a ela, teria dinheiro para levar-la aonde quisesse, mesmo não sendo da mesma idade, ele estava recuperando seu espírito jovem que havia sido esquecido depois da temporada em Askaban, enquanto eu parecia cada dia mais velho, a mim restava imaginar como seria se eu não tivesse meu "pequeno problema peludo".

Estava sendo ridículo, o Sirius não podia sai de casa, melhor eu parar de pensar nisso.


	2. All Star

2ºcapitulo

All Star

She  
May be the beauty or the beast.  
May be the famine or the feast.  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell.  
She may be the mirror of my dreams.  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell

She who always seems so happy in a crowd.  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry.  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past.  
That I'll remember till the day I die (She-Elvis Costello)

Fui até a casa da Ninfadora, era o único livre aquela manhã e pessoalmente era a maneira mais segura de dar o recado, subi no elevador de um pequeno prédio trouxa, ela morava no 12º andar, apertei o botão e o elevador começou a subir. Era uma boa invenção aquela, paratar seria bem melhor, só que não podia fazer isso em qualquer lugar.

Porque trouxas têm manias de colocar músicas irritantes em elevador? Já não basta ter que ficar olhando para o nosso proprio reflexo? Quando cheguei na porta percebi que estava ansioso para reencontrar ela, apertei a campainha e esperei alguns minutos, pelo menos agora não tinha nenhuma música chata. Quando já estava quase apertando de novo o botão a porta abriu.

-Bom dia, tudo beleza?-ela falou meio bochechando, estava na cara que ela tinha acabado de acordar

-Bom dia Ninfadora - ela fez cara feia, ao ouvir seu nome, parecia que ia me bater- está tudo bem? Posso falar com você?

-Lógico entra estava indo fazer meu café da manhã, não repare na bagunça acabo de me mudar.

A casa estava realmente uma bagunça e Tonks estava vestida apenas com uma camisa preta que deixava grande parte de sua perna a mostra. Acho que fui óbvio demais em olhar ela porque ela foi logo falando.

-Desculpa é que ainda não me troquei para ir trabalhar e prefiro tomar café da manhã de pijama porque sempre que me arrumo antes do café eu consigo sujar minha roupa ai tenho que me trocar de novo- ela falou tudo sem respirar

Acho que ela achou que eu estava reprovando as vestes dela, melhor assim. Ela se virou e pediu para eu a acompanhar até a cozinha, não pude deixar de olhar ela de costa, será que era o corpo dela ou uma transfiguração? Ela tropeçou em um tênis azul que estava no meio da sala.

-Tenho que se lembrar de guardar meus all stars- ela conseguiu se equilibrar e não cair e continuou indo para a cozinha

-Ontem ocorreu uma coisa grave, parece que o Harry foi atacado por dementadores- falei seguindo ela em direção a cozinha- e estamos fazendo um plano para ir pega-lo daqui a três dias, mais cedo do que imaginávamos e como você foi uma das que se voluntariou vim avisar.

-Ah claro, mas ele está bem? Não é fácil lidar com dementadores. Como ele saiu dessa?

-Ele está bem, fisicamente pelo menos, segundo Dumbledor, ele se salvou fazendo o feitiço do patrono, ele consegue conjurar deste o seu 3º ano em Hograwts.

-Nossa ele é bom mesmo. Não me lembro de no meu 3º ano algum professor ter falado sobre isso, na verdade nem me preocupava muito com dementadores e essas coisas. Deve ser difícil para ele, tão novo e já tendo que enfrentar tantas dificuldades.

-Sim, mas ele está saindo muito bem das dificuldades que tem enfrentado.

-Que bom, ele parece um menino muito especial.

-Ele é sim

-Quer um pouco de omelete?

-Já tomei café obrigado, vou indo não quero atrapalhar o seu café.

-Que nada. Morar sozinha é ruim porque às vezes eu me sinto muito solitária principalmente nas refeições, não quer mesmo? Eu não cozinho tão mal, na verdade cozinho, mas omelete eu sei fazer.

-Então eu como um pouco com você

-Maravilha

Disse ela pegando a varinha e se encaminhado para o fogão para fazer outra omelete, por um momento achei que não ia sair nada, porque ela derrubava tudo no chão e se queimou, mas parece que ela já tinha o hábito de remediar a sua falta de habilidades na cozinha e concertava rapidamente os estragos que fazia, era muito interessante a ver cozinhar, era engraçado e bonito ao mesmo tempo. Ótimo! Agora eu estava virado um velho babão

-pronto está aqui o seu

Dei uma garfada temeroso

-Está muito bom.

-Obrigada- disse ela com um sorriso orgulhoso

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e se fixaram, eu estava encarando e não estava me importando com isso, estava olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos delas, eram pretos, não castanho escuro, era de um preto carvão. Devia ser a cor verdadeira, era essa cor que eu tinha visto rapidamente quando trocamos nosso primeiro olhar, com certeza nunca esqueceria aquele olhar, aqueles olhos que nunca vi igual. Ela não desviava o olhar.

-A cor do seu olho é linda e única – Foii ela que disse com um sorriso e fazendo que eu olhasse para baixo envergonhado.

-São simplesmente castanhos.

-Não, é diferente, olha para mim, deixa ver se consigo imitar.

-É melhor eu ir – Na verdade estava com medo de me perder de novo naquele olhar

Ela pareceu um pouco insgura, mas foi só por um segundo, se eu tivesse piscado os olhos não teria percebido, talvez seja só imaginação minha, logo ela abriu um sorriso e levantou da mesa.

-Te levo até a porta.

No caminho falei a data e hora da busca e nos despedimos, ela me surpreendeu com um beijo na bochecha na hora do tchau. Quando a porta do elevador fechou, eu vi uo reflexo, um velho com cabelosquase completamente brancos e roupas rasgadas, mas com um sorriso enorme que a muito tempo não via. Foi só um beijo na bochecha, repetia para mim, mas estava feliz, estranhamente feliz por uma coisa tão pequena.

Curiosidades

O capitulo quase chamou garota nacional...mas não tinha nada a ver, apesar de ela ter sido um pouquinho inspirada na música(em especial o começo, a roupa da tonks e o olhar do remus que em outra versão tinha sido bem mais analitico..rs) ai quando resolvi refazer o começo coloquei a cena do elevador e veio logo na minha mente All Star do Nando Reis(assumo que prefiro com a interpretação da Cassia Eller).

-Escolhi She como segunda música porque acho ela linda deste a primeira vez que ouvi ela no começo de "Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill" e caiu bem na historia, tanto no capitulo quando futuramente.


	3. Aonde quer que eu vá

**3º Capitulo**

**Aonde quer que eu vá.**

_I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Falling for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'till I know you better (__Falling For You__ – Colbie Caillat)_

-Se conheço o Harry ele vai estar bem nervoso, que tal se uma de nós for com vocês?

-Hermione você sabe que não depende de mim, Moody morre se tiver um menor entre as pessoas que vão buscar o Harry, eu entendo sua situação, por mim eu deixaria, mas não posso.

-Tonks, isso é necessário mesmo? Quero dizer, a guarda, dá a impressão de uma coisa perigosa, não vou agüentar ficar aqui sentada esperando.

-Gina parece que você não conhece o Moddy, sabe como ele é, pode ficar tranqüila, você-sabe-quem não tentará nada ao Harry essa noite.

-Está noite... -sussurrou a Gina, já fazia um tempo que notei que a preocupação da Gina era por motivos diferentes da Hermione e ela já tinha confirmado minhas suspeitas.

Fomos interrompidas por uma batida na porta.

-ENTRE

O Remus colocou a cabeça para dentro

-OI Gina, Oi Hermione, Nin…- fiz cara feia- Tonks já está pronta? O Moddy já está chamando.

-Já estou descendo Remus

Sai do quarto, deixando às duas meninas apreensivas. Na sala a guarda já estava reunida com o Moody passando as últimas instruções que resumiam a:

-Vigilância constante, blá blá bla, se um morrer ninguém volta, blá blá blá, o importante e salvar o Harry acima de tudo, e mais blá blá blá.

Saímos da Sede da Ordem e voamos até a casa do Harry, tudo bem que nesse tempo todo o Moody ficou gritando para mantermos a formação, já estava quase derrubando ele da vassoura

-MODDY por amor dos meus futuros filhinhos se você continuar gritando quem-quer-que-seja vai achar a gente mais rápido, juro que vi um trouxa olhando para cima depois de um grito seu.

-Vigilância constante Tonks, nunca é demais

Bufando sai da formação e fui para frente ao lado do Remus, ele parecia tão cansado, devia ser alguma missão da ordem, ele até faltou a reunião de anteontem. Alguma coisa me chamava à atenção nele, desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, era tão fácil conversar com ele, fora que era muito bonito, não do jeito tradicional, mas ele com certeza tinha charme, ele só parecia sempre estar meio doente, mais nem isso o tornava menos interessante.

-Você até que voa bem

-Isso não quer dizer que eu goste Já você parece adorar

-Sim adoro, fui artilheira no meu tempo de Hogwarts, Lufa-Lufa, quase ganhamos um campeonato quando estava no time.

-Lufa-Lufa sempre fica no quase

-Não acredito! Você esta tirando sarro da minha casa? Vou te derrubar da vassoura! Nós lufanos somos justos e leais quer características melhores?

-Bem pelo menos você não é uma Sensorina,

Todo mundo implicava com a minha casa, mais eu tinha orgulho de ser uma Lufa.

-Tonks volta para a formação, já estamos quase chegando – gritou o Moddy

Voltei para a minha posição sem antes olhar muito feio e mostrar a língua para o Moddy, acho que vi a sombra de um sorriso no rosto deformado, mais podia ser apenas uma careta.

Descemos perto da casa dos tios do Harry e esperamos eles saírem. Quando eles se foram o Remus chegou perto da porta da cozinha e abriu a fechadura com um canivete. Começamos a entrar...

-Onde será que ele está? Os meninos falaram que ele fica em um quarto lá em cima - Disse

-Será que devemos subir?

Emmelina Vance perguntou e o Remus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente a cabeça e começou a se encaminhar para as escadas na frente de todos, foi quando eu sem querer esbarrei na mesa, segurei meu grito mais fiz um barulho imenso

-Se ele estava dormindo agora com certeza acordou, mais cuidado Tonks.- Repreendeu o Quim

-É que está muito escuro.

-Todo mundo quieto para não assustar o Harry

Depois de falar isso Remus nós conduziu até a sala, eu tomei mais cuidado para não esbarrar em nada, até que todo mundo parou e olhou para cima, com certeza aquele era o Harry, ele estava parado na escada com a varinha estendida.

-Abaixe sua varinha, garoto, antes que fure o olho de alguém

O Moddy era bem sensível, o menino acaba de acordar encontra um bando de desconhecido no meio da noite e é isso que ele fala, ele é totalmente sem noção às vezes, o coitado ficou com uma cara de assustado.

- Professor Moody?

- Não sei muito sobre "professor". Desça aqui para vermos você melhor.

Uma flor de pessoas! Não estranhei o Harry não fazer o que o Moody pediu.

- Está tudo bem Harry. Nós viemos para levá-lo daqui.- Só o Remus para ter um pouco de senso.

- Professor Lupin? É você?

Esse escuro está dificultando as coisas, assim fica difícil o coitado reconhecer as pessoas ainda mais com o Moddy assustando ele.

- Por que estamos de pé no escuro? Lumus.-Se não sou eu, onde essas pessoas vão parar?- Ah, ele realmente parece com o que eu imaginava. E ai beleza, Harry!

A Gina tinha falando exaustivamente dele, de como seus olhos verdes eram lindos, e como seu cabelo estrategicamente bagunçado era uma graça.

- Sim, eu vejo o que você quis dizer, Remus, ele parece mesmo com Tiago Potter.

- Exceto pelos olhos - disse Emmelina - Tem os olhos da Lílian.

- Você acha que é ele mesmo, Lupin, vamos perguntar algo que somente o verdadeiro Potter saberia responder, a não ser que alguém tenha trazido um pouco de Veritasserum.

A gentileza do Moody estava passando para as outras pessoas, agora estavam falando como se o menino não estivesse em pé na escada esperando a gente fazer alguma coisa.

- Harry, qual a forma que o seu Patrono tomou? – perguntou Lupin.

- Um cervo - respondeu Harry nervosamente.

Acho que não era hora de fazer a piadinha do cervo e do viado que o Sirius contou afinal alguém aqui tem que ser gentil e por enquanto só o Remus está tendo algum tato.

- É ele sim, Moody – confirmou o Lupin.

- Não coloque a varinha aí, garoto - disse Moody. - E se ela explodir? Bons magos já perderam a bunda por isso, você sabia?

Ah não posso perder essa, posso perder o amigo mais não a piada, sempre achei estranha a bunda do Moody, será que também era prótese?

- Quem você conhece que perdeu a bunda?

- Não importa, apenas não guarde a varinha no bolso de trás – Moddy me respondeu gruindo. - Regras de segurança-da-varinha, ninguém se importa mais com elas.

Claro que ninguém segue essas malditas regras, é ridículo. Acho que só sei delas porque fui obrigadaa estudar no meu treinamento.

O Lupin foi até o Hary para ver se ele tava bem, acho que foi o único que parou de contemplá-lo para ir até ele ver se estava tudo ok.

- Vocês têm sorte de os Dursley não estarem em casa

- Sorte? Ha, ha, há, Fui eu quem criou a isca para que eles saíssem. Mandei uma carta pelo correio dos trouxas dizendo que eles estavam inscritos numa competição nacional. E eles estão indo para a premiação agora mesmo.

Lógico que fui eu que tive a idéia fantástica. Sou demais! Acho que hoje estou um pouco convencida.

- Nós vamos embora, não vamos? Logo?-disse o Harry parecendo desesperado

Ele estava louco para sair dali, mais pelo que as meninas me contaram eu também estaria, na verdade já teria fugido de casa, ou colocado fogo na casa, ou matado meus tios e depois escondido os corpos no porão. Ok não os mataria, mas aprenderia a maldição crucius só para jogar neles.

- Praticamente já, Só estamos aguardando estar tudo limpo-respondeu o Lupin

- Aonde nós iremos? Para a Toca?

- Não. Nós vamos para um quartel-general. Fica um pouco longe...

O Lupin foi para a cozinha e nós o seguimos, ali era o melhor lugar para ver o sinal para partimos, o Moody começou a girar aquele olho dele por tudo, aquilo às vezes me dava uma tontura

O Lupin começou a apresenta uma por uma as pessoas

- E essa é a Ninfadora...

- Não me chame Ninfadora, Remus, É Tonks.

Porque ele tinha a mania de me chamar pelo nome? Parecia que fazia de propósito

- Ninfadora Tonks, que prefere ouvir apenas seu sobrenome-notei um leve sarcasmo na sua voz

- Você também preferiria se sua mãe lhe desse o nome de Ninfadora.

Ele continuo as apresentações.

- Um número surpreendente de pessoas se voluntariou para vir buscar você - disse Lupin.

Lógico, a maioria acha que você é a salvação do universo; Mas sem pressão.

- É isso, quanto mais pessoas melhor - disse Moody. - Somos sua escolta, Potter.

- Estamos apenas aguardando o sinal que nos diga que é seguro sair - disse Lupin, olhando pela janela da cozinha. - Temos uns 15 minutos.

- São muito higiênicos, esses trouxas, não são?-disse- Meu pai é trouxa e ele é um tanto quanto porcalhão. Acho que isso varia, assim como acontece entre dos bruxos, não é?

Ok agora eu fui a sem noção, mais é sério, minha mãe arruma e meu pai bagunça, ai eles começam a brigar ai ela chama ele de trouxa bocalhão, e ele a chama de Black, a casa cai, nunca fui a uma casa trouxa tão limpa como essa, arrumar por meio de magia é bem mais fácil, para quem sabe, porque por mais que eu tente minha cozinha nunca ficaria como aquela. Puxei meu pai.

- É... é - disse Harry - Olhe... - disse o Harry impaciente, estava na cara que não queria saber da minha familia, virou pra Lupin. - O que está acontecendo? Eu não tenho tido notícias de nada nem de ninguém. O que Vol...?

Fiz uma careta, ele era louco de falar esse nome? Tudo bem que já ouvi o professor Dumbledor e até o Sirius e o Remus falando, mais era uma espécie de tabu, não era bom ficar falando ele, diziam que na 1º guerra as pessoas podiam se localizadas ao falar o nome dele.

- Cale -se - disse Moody.

A velha boa maneira do Moody, mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo, no fundinho, ele era uma pessoa legal;

- O quê? - disse Harry.

- Não podemos discutir nada aqui, é muito arriscado. Que droga! Começou a emperrar depois que aquele idiota ficou usando ele.

Isso era muito nojento, sempre que o olho do Moody o emperrava tirava para limpar, não era uma visão muito bonita

- Para onde estamos indo? Quem vem nos buscar?

- Vassouras, É o único jeito. Você é muito jovem para aparatar, estão vigiando a Rede do Flu e é mais que nossa vida arriscar abrir um portal não autorizado.

- Remus disse que você é um ótimo voador - disse o Quim

- Ele é excelente! .É melhor você juntar suas coisas Harry, precisamos estar prontos quando recebermos o sinal.

Acho que ninguém vai se oferecer para ajudar ele, e sinceramente estou muito curiosa para ver o resto da casa, estou quase me sentindo o senhor Wesley

- Eu vou ajudar você - disse.- Lugar engraçado esse, É tão limpo. Quase sobrenatural.

Ao entrar no quarto percebi que ele era dos meus, estava uma bagunça só, parecia que ele tinha ficado trancado ali, como a Hermione falou que ele ficou alguns anos atrás, passei em frente a um espelho e não pude deixar de notar que não ficava muito bem com a cor que eu tinha escolhido para o dia.

- Acho que violeta não é a minha cor. Você não acha que eu fico esquisita?

- Bem...

- Fico sim.

Pronto agora estava cor de Rosa, bem melhor.

- Como você fez isso?

- Eu sou uma bruxa metamorfomaga, Significa que eu posso mudar minha aparência quando desejar. Eu nasci assim. Tirei nota máxima no exame de Auror sem nem precisar estudar.

- Você é uma Auror?

Agora me senti orgulhosa, estava na cara que ele desejava ter essa profissão, na verdade era a profissão perfeita para ele.

- Sou o Quim também é. Ele é um pouco mais qualificado que eu. Eu só passei há um ano.

- É possível aprender como ser um bruxo metamorfo?

- Bem, você pode aprender da maneira mais difícil. Metamorfose é algo realmente raro, você nasce assim, não dá pra fazer. A maioria dos bruxos usa a varinha ou poções para mudar sua forma. Mas nós temos que ir, Harry, devíamos estar fazendo as malas.

- Ah, claro!

E abaixou para pegar alguns livros

- Não seja estúpido, é muito mais rápido se eu... Empacotar!!!

Nunca fui muito boa em feitiços domésticos mais era bem mais rápido do que tentar pegar tudo aquilo do chão.

- Não está muito arrumadinho... Minha mãe sempre reclamava... Bem... Pelo menos está tudo ai dentro, Ah, podemos limpar isso aqui um pouquinho-a gaiola da coruja dele tava um nojo-... Scourgify, Ah, agora está bem melhor. Certo, já tem tudo? Caldeirão, Vassoura... NOSSA! Uma Firebolt!?

Acho que eu estou babando, mas quem não quer uma Firebolt? Era o Máximo se comparada a minha velha vassoura

- Puxa, e eu ainda estou montando uma Comet 2-60. Bem... Sua varinha está ai? Então vamos. Locomotor malão.

Descemos eu carregando o malão dele, lembro dessa época que não podia fazer magia em casa, era tão ruim, chegamos na cozinha e o Moody tinha colocado o olho de volta..ainda bem, o Remus estava terminando a carta explicativa para os Dursley.

- Excelente- Ele disse quando viu que estávamos prontos-Temos cerca de um minuto. Vamos para o jardim. Harry, eu deixei uma carta dizendo a seus tios para não se preocuparem...

- Eles não irão. Acredite em mim

- ... que você está a salvo...

- Isso vai decepcioná-los.

- ... e que você voltará no próximo verão.

- Isso é realmente necessário?

Agora senti uma dózinha, tava quase pegando ele no colo, tudo bem que seria uma situação ridícula porque ele é quase do meu tamanho.

O Moody desilusionou o Harry, e saímos para fora.

- Uma noite limpa, Gostaria que houvesse um pouco mais de nuvens hoje. Certo, Harry, nós vamos voar numa formação fechada.- isso quer dizer que o Moody vai ficar gritando - Tonks vai na sua frente – Isso quer dizer que sou obrigada a pular na sua frente caso alguém solte um feitiço em você - Fique de olho nela. Lupin vai te dar cobertura por baixo e eu estarei logo atrás de você. O resto estará ao nosso redor. Não freie por nada nesse mundo, entendeu. Se um de nós morrer...

Ele vai começar com essa história de novo?

- O que isso quer dizer?- Falou o Harry assustado

- ...os outros continuam voando. Não parem. Se eles pegarem todos nós e você sobreviver, Harry, o restante da escolta vai lhe socorrer. Continue voando para o Leste e eles te encontrarão.

- Pare de ser tão pessimista, Olho-Tonto, ele vai pensar que não estamos levando isso a sério.

Disse e comecei a pendurar as coisas do Harry na minha vassoura. Será que minha Comet aguenta o tranco?

- Eu só estou dizendo o plano. Nosso trabalho é entregá-lo em segurança ao quartel-general mesmo que morremos tentando.

- Ninguém vai morrer

Finalmente alguém para acalmar o Harry, é isso mesmo Quim.

Depois de duas faíscas como sinal subimos e o Moddy logo começou a gritar, ótimo agora estava ficando frio, e o Moody fazendo a gente fazer caminhos cada vez mais loucos,

- Nós vamos voltar um pouco agora, só para ter certeza que não estamos sendo seguidos - gritou Moody

Ele está tirando uma com minha cara só pode ser

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO, OLHO-TONTO? – gritei - Nós estamos congelando! Se ficarmos fazendo isso não chegaremos lá antes da semana que vem. Além do mais, estamos nos aproximando agora.

- Hora de começar a decida, Siga Tonks, Harry!

Sério, adoro o Lupin, ele é fantástico, e muito sensato, comecei o mergulho para descer e quando estava quase no chão já podia ver a casa

- Aqui estamos!

Finalmente! Nunca mais me habilito para fazer uma viagem dessas com o Moody. Comecei a soltar os malões queria entrar e me aquecer o mais rápido possível

- Onde nós estamos?-Perguntou o Harry

- Explico em um minuto- respondeu o Lupin

O Moddy apagou as luzes da rua com o apagueiro do Dumbledor. Moddy pegou o Harry pelo braço muito gentilmente, como um trasgo, e levou ele até a calçada o Remus se ofereceu para me ajudar a carregar os malões e fomos em direção a casa que o Harry provavelmente não via

-Aqui- Disse o Moody pegando um papel que eu sabia o que tava escrito, tive que ler no primeiro dia que entrei na Ordem- Leia rápido e memorize.

O Harry leu, o moddy queimou o papel e nós entramos.

* * *

-Primeiro capítulo com o ponto de vista da Tonks. O que acharam?

-A escolha do titulo foi mais pensando no Harry e na Gina, a música é do paralamas do sucesso

-Espero não ter sido cansativa, mas em algumas partes a historia será parecida com a do livro. Porém com a visão ou do Remus ou da Tonks

-Elogios, criticas, sugestões...review


	4. Rosas

**4º Capitulo**

**Rosas**

_Don't carry the world  
Upon your shoulders.  
Well you know that it's a fool,  
Who plays it cool,  
By making his world a little colder._ (Hey Jude- Beatles)

Quando entramos a Molly foi logo falando que a reunião tinha começado, e que Dumbledor estava lá, isso era raro no momento, ultimamente as reuniões eram ministradas pelo Moody, pelo Lupin ou pelo Senhor Wesley, ou até mesmo Snape, essas eram as piores. Agora era o senhor Wesley falando sobre os turnos de vigilância no ministério, e sobre a reunião do Harry e a volta dele para a escola. Decidiu que até ele estar dentro de hogwarts era melhor sempre ser acompanhado de uma escolta, agora o Snape tomou a palavra para falar sobre os planos dos comensais, apesar de ser útil eu já não ia com a cara dele desde o tempo da escola então quando ele começava a falar eu já implicava e ficava nervosa.

Quando a reunião acabou fui correndo falar com o Dumbledor antes que ele fosse embora, porque ultimamente as visitas dele tinham sido relâmpago, Fui correndo atrás dele o peguei na porta, falei rapidinho porque percebi que ele estava com pressa e quando estava voltando para a cozinha tropecei no negocio de guardar guarda chuva, acabei caindo no tapete, tenho certeza que essa coisa só existia para eu tropeçar nele fiquei esperando o quadro gritar mais nada aconteceu, então levantei e dei de cara com o Morcegão.

-Desastrada como sempre, você não consegue fazer nada, nem sei como conseguiu virar auror. – aquela voz pastosa me dava nos nervos, Já estava cansada, estressada e ainda com dor não resisti mudei meu cabelo do rosa para o ruivo e meus olhos ficaram verdes, adorava ver a cara dele quando eu fazia isso.

-Bem _Professor _- tentei passar o máximo de desprezo ao falar essa palavra - o _senhor_ deve se lembrar que acabei conseguindo um ótimo em sua matéria o que me permitiu me fazer os NIEM´s e cursar o curso de auror.

Nisso já tinha me levantado e estava cara a cara com ele

-Você é a prova que milagres acontecem- ele já tinha se recuperado da surpresa, e voltou com aquela cara "sou mal e não tenho sentimentos", mas eu sabia, e ele sabia, ou desconfiava que eu conhecia a verdade

-Acho que sou mais esperta do que o _senhor_ imagina- disse mudando agora meu rosto inteiro para ficar igual a uma foto que o Moddy certo dia me mostrou.

-Você acha que me afeta? não garota, não basta apenas uma aparência para me afetar – Falou ele debochado

Fui me aproximando mais dele

-Não te afeto? Então como eu descobri que isso te afeta?

Ele me pegou pelo braço

-Que tal ir brincar com o lobinho ou com o cachorrinho, mas não mexe comigo se não você vai se arrepender.

E me soltou antes que alguém parasse as conversas paralelas e começasse a notar nossa discussão no canto da sala, notei que o Lupin estava me olhando sem expressão e o Sirius estava virando a cabeça, rapidamente voltei meu cabelo para o rosa e minha aparência para a normal

O Snape foi caminhando visivelmente nervoso até a porta para ir embora, não era certo o que fiz, ele era despresivo, eu o odiava pelo o que ele me fez passar na escola, mas não podia deixar assim, me virei corri até ele, milagrosamente sem tropeçar em nada,

-Desculpe, não queria te machucar

-Você não me machucou, eu não me importo – falou ele sério

-Ok, mais saiba que nunca farei isso de novo e nunca vou falar para ninguém sobre o que descobri

-O que você descobriu? Eu não entendo do que a senhorita está falando – ele fingiu desentendimento

-Você sabe, mais era isso, o assunto morreu aqui, não é certo mexer com assuntos do coração

-Senhorita Tonks te aconselho ir ao St Mungus porque a senhorita está delirando.

Com um meio sorriso me virei e fui caminhando de volta a cozinha até a mesa onde estavam sentados o Remus e o Sirius com uma cara de interrogação.

O engraçado que o Snape nem perguntou como descobri, foi fácil perceber um dia cheguei na aula com os cabelos vermelhos e com os olhos verdes ele me olhou com um misto de admiração e amor que sabia que não estava sendo lançado para mim, depois mudou para sua cara de sempre e começou a me tratar pior do que já me tratava. Percebi que eu tinha tomado a aparência de alguma pessoa que ele gostava só não sabia quem, até o Moddy me mostrar aquela foto dos antigos integrantes da ordem, foi só fazer uma soma das idades , juntar dois mais dois, perguntar algumas coisinhas ao Sirius, mais hoje eu fui ao limite ao ficar igualzinho a ela, deve ser difícil perder seu amor para o cara que você odeia.

-E ai beleza?- disse aos dois que ainda estava com o queixo caído

-tonkzinha minha priminha, se já não te conhecesse e soubesse do seu ódio pelo seboso eu desconfiaria que estivesse rolando um clima, vocês estavam conversando tão perto um do outro e depois você ainda sai atrás dele.

Comecei a gargalhar descontroladamente, acho que era o cansaço.

-Não, na verdade estava atazanando ele, eu cai ele me disse certas coisas que estou cansada de ouvir e resolvi bater no ponto fraco dele - disse limpando as lágrimas que surgiram no meu olho depois da risada

-Qual o ponto fraco dele? – Perguntou o Sirius

-Você acha que vou falar isso para você? Eu não sou tão má assim.

-você se transformou em alguem que ele gosta e que ele perdeu, eu cheguei a ver – Falou o Remus sério

-Essa imagem também te pertuba? - Será que o Remus também gostava dela? Até agora eu só tinha ouvido elogios tanto vindos do Sirius quando dele, a Lily era vista pelos dois como um exemplo a ser seguido, por Merlim estou com ciúmes de uma morta. Tudo bem que cada reunião eu não conseguia tirar os olhos deles e cada vez ele ficava mais interessante, ele era sempre educado, era inteligente, bonito, o sonho de qualquer mulher, mas era mais velho também, devia me achar uma pirralha.

-Não, não do jeito que perturba o Snape

Tenho que admitir que fiquei mais aliviada e resolvi mudar o foco da conversa antes que o Sirius perguntasse quem era, apesar de achar que ele já sabia, ou desconfiava. Tinha certas coisas que era melhor não serem comentadas.

-E ai meninos, que aparência perturbaria vocês? Sirius que tal sua mãe - Disse me transformando na minha amada vovó

-Para! se não vou ter pesadelos e você vai ter que dormir segurando minha mão

-Que bom que é só sua mão - disse rindo, sabia que com o Sirius esse tipo de brincadeira sempre seria apenas brincadeiras - E você Remus que aparência te perturba? Das mais de mil maneiras que eu posso ser tenho certeza que uma vai te agradar.

-Nossa! - disse o Sirius com uma cara de babaca, o Remus continuava com a boca aberta, acho que pensando se o que eu disse tinha segundas intenções, na verdade tinha até terceiras, mas tenho que ir com calma, ainda não sei o que ele pensa de mim, não quero que ele me ache uma oferecida.

-Tonks teus namorados devem te adorar.

Cai na risada

-Na verdade não é assim Sirius o dom da transformação está ligado aos sentimentos, e como não é legal namorar uma mulher e ficar olhando outra, então é pior namorar uma e pedir para ela se transformar em outra, seria humilhante - incrivelmente não fui eu que disse isso, estava tão acostumada a dar essa explicação. Muitos meninos se aproximaram de mim por causa do meu dom e percebia que eles ficavam decepcionados quando descobriam a verdade. Porque ele sempre tinha que dizer a coisa certa no momento certo?

-Não tinha pensado nisso, mas já vi você nervosa e não mudou nada.

-Na verdade eu treino muito para que não seja qualquer emoçãozinha que me afete, mas emoções muito fortes ou coisas que me fazem perder o controle me afetam, ai volto para minha aparência normal

-Ah! coisas que te façam perder o controle, agora entendi qual o problema. Que pena ainda tinha esperanças de ir para a cama com uma super modelo

-Sirius?! - exclamei

Começamos a rir, olhei para o Remus e ele não estava rindo, estava com uma cara indecifrável.

-Qual sua aparência normal?

Parei de rir para responder a pergunta de Remus

-Eu não gosto dela, é muito normal, sem graça, qualquer dia te mostro.

-Eu gosto do seu cabelo Rosa, ele combina com você

Me senti extremamente feliz com esse comentário, Ganhei minha noite. O Remus falou isso e se levantou indo em direção ao Moody, eles deviam ter coisas para acertar, fui até o Quim me despedir e ver se podia chegar mais tarde ao trabalho. Óbvio que ele não deixou, acho que vou morrer de cansaço. Depois de todos irem embora eu fui ajudar a Molly e o Lupin a fechar as milhares de fechaduras mágicas que aquela casa tinha. Adorava ficar lá para jantar, era melhor que pizza fria

- Nós vamos jantar na cozinha - falou a senhora Wesley para os meninos que estavam na escada, provavelmente eles tinham tentado escutar alguma coisa da reunião, estava cada vez mais difícil esconder algo deles, eram muito espertos - Harry, querido, se você for na ponta dos pés através do salão, fica atrás dessa porta aqui...

Eu prestando atenção na conversa e no Remus que estava sorrindo acabei tropeçando no porta guarda-chuvas. De novo não! Odeio esse negócio, tenho certeza que ele está me perseguindo, depois tem que ver se ele não tem alguma magia negra para perseguir sangues ruins.

- Tonks!

A Molly gritou comigo porque sabia o que viria a seguir, mais eu não tinha culpa

- Eu sinto muito! , Foi aquele guarda-chuva estúpido, é a segunda vez que ele me pega...

Parei de falar porque ninguém ia ouvir mesmo, minha querida tia avó começou a gritar, acordando as outras pinturas e fazendo o maior barulho, odeio quando isso acontece, e é normalmente eu que faço acontecer

Molly e o Lupin começaram a correr para fechar a cortina da pintura, e eu me levantando comecei a me desculpar

"Escória. Nojentos. Produtos da sujeira e imundice. Aberrações sumam desse lugar. Quem permitiu que vocês entrassem na casa dos meus pais..."

Como minha família era doce, ainda bem que minha mãe fugiu de casa. O Sirius apareceu na porta e gritou de volta

- Cale a boca, sua bruxa velha e horrível, cale-se

E foi fechar as cortinas, esse amor de mãe e filho me emociona.

- Vocêêêêêêêêêê! Traidor, abominação, vergonha da minha carne!

- Eu disse, cale-se!

Finalmente ele e o Lupin conseguiram, a sala caiu em silêncio, como era bom o silêncio, Sirius foi falar com o Harry e apresentar ele a sua "Mãe" e explicar que lugar era aquele.

* * *

Mais um capítulo inspirado no livro

Estão conseguindo entender quando é um e quando é outro que conta a história? Ou é melhor especificar no começo?

A música é da Ana Carolina(notaram que não coloco o compositor e sim o interprete...normalmente o mais conhecido ou o que eu mais gosto)

Esse capítulo surgiu de outra fic que pensei (só que nunca escrevi, era da Tonks e do Snape, mas não como um casal)

Perceberam que tenho mania de falar muito no final? É que adoro ler nota das autoras e percebi que adoro fazer, ficar colocando informação desnecessária... rs

Como sempre...

Dúvida, reclamações, pedidos, desabafos... Reviews


	5. Braços cruzados

**5º Capitulo**

**Braços cruzado**

_Transe de violência  
Vaidade demente  
Guerras à nossa espreita  
Restos à nossa frente  
Que ferramenta  
Eu uso pra viver? (Braços cruzado - Zélia Ducan)_

Voltamos para a cozinha, o Artur e o Gui ainda estavam falando sobre as plantas do ministério e quando viram que as o Harry estava entrando começaram logo a juntar as coisas e tentar distrai a atenção do Harry.

- Fez uma boa viagem, Harry?Olho-Tonto não te fez vir por Greenland, então?

-Ele tentou - eu disse, resolvi salvar o Gui e ajudar ele a enrolar aquele monte de pergaminho, só que não vi uma vela que estava no meio do caminho e sem querer derrubei - Oh não, desculpe...

-Aqui, querida -, Disse a Molly nervosa consertando o pergaminho. Ela ficou irritada porque queria que aquilo passasse despercebido e eu acabei chamando mais atenção sobre aqueles papeis.

O Gui fez os pergaminhos desaparecerem e a Molly começou a arrumar as coisas para o jantar, sentamos em volta da mesa esperando a comida, estava morrendo de fome.

- E se você quiser jantar antes da meia-noite eu vou precisar de uma ajudinha- A Molly disse e o Harry fez menção de se levantar - Não, você pode ficar onde está, Harry, querido, você teve uma longa viagem.

Ótimo era a oportunidade perfeita para corrigir as burradas que tinha feito.

- O que eu posso fazer Molly?

- Er... Não, está tudo bem, Tonks, você precisa descansar também, você já fez muito por hoje

- Não, não, eu quero ajudar!

E acabei derrubando uma cadeira quando fui em direção a Gina para ajudar com as louças, pelo menos não foram as louças, até conseguir colocar elas na mesa sem derrubar nada, na verdade eu estava até comportada fazendo menos bagunça que Fred e o Jorge que estavam usando magia para tudo. Eles derrubaram a cerveja amanteigada queimara a mesa e quase machucaram o Sirius, e depois eu que era a desastrada. A Molly começou a gritar com eles, até eu ficava com medo quando a Molly começava a gritar, depois de certo constrangimento causado pela menção do Percy sentamos para comer. As meninas sentaram do meu lado como já era costume e comecei a me divertir com elas, nem prestei muita atenção nas conversas paralelas, quando terminou o jantar me deu um sono, a comida da Molly era divina para a noite ficar mais perfeita só faltava minha cama

- É quase hora de dormir, eu acho.

Eu tenho certeza! Concordo com a Molly em número e grau só falta eu ter coragem de me levantar daqui

- Ainda não, Molly, Você sabe, eu estou surpreso com você. Eu pensei que a primeira coisa que você iria me perguntar eram coisas sobre Voldemort - Falou o Sirus para o Harry, meu primo era inconseqüente e maluco, fato, ele queria ver sangue? Depois dessa até acordei, com certeza haveria briga entre a Molly e o Sirius

- Eu perguntei! Eu perguntei a Rony e Mione, mas eles disseram que não podiam entrar na Ordem, então...

- E eles estão completamente certos! , Vocês são muito jovens.

A Molly estava visivelmente tensa

- Desde quando alguém precisa estar na Ordem da Fênix para fazer perguntas? Harry estava preso na casa dos trouxas o mês inteiro. Ele tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo...

- Espere ai!

Disse o Jorge ou o Fred, ainda confundo os dois

- Por que é que Harry vai ter suas perguntas respondidas?

O outro gêmeo que disse

- Nós estivemos tentando arrancar alguma coisa de você o mês inteiro e você nem ao menos nos disse uma coisinha sequer

- "Vocês são muito jovens, vocês não estão na Ordem","Harry também não tem idade!'

- Não é minha culpa não ter dito o que a Ordem está fazendo, foi decisão dos seus pais. Harry, no entanto... – Falou o Sirius

Agora ele chamou a senhora Wesley para a briga, parecia que eu estava acompanhando um campeonato de tênis, meu pai via as vezes era muito chato, quadribol é bem melhor.

- Não cabe a você decidir o que é bom para Harry!Você não esqueceu o que Dumbledore disse, eu suponho?

Se a Molly olhasse assim para mim eu fugia, com certeza

- Qual parte?

Ele quer briga e vai conseguir

- A parte sobre não dizer a Harry mais do que ele precisa saber .

- Eu não tenho intenção de dizer a ele mais do que ele precisa saber, Molly, Mas como ele é o único que viu que Voldemort voltou.

Acho que pelo menos agora eles não vão sair na pancada, ou melhor, fazer um duelo para decidir que manda no Harry

- Ele não é um membro da Ordem da Fênix! Ele tem apenas quinze anos e...- A Moly tentou argumentar

- E ele pode ser tratado como qualquer um que seja da Ordem e até melhor do que alguns.

Espero que esteja falando de mundungus e não de mim

- Ninguém está negando o que ele fez! Mas ele é apenas...

- Ele não é uma criança!

- Ele também não é um adulto! Ele não é Tiago, Sirius!

Retiro o que pensei, com certeza vão sair na mão.

- Eu sei perfeitamente quem ele é, obrigado, Molly.

- Eu não tenho certeza disso, Às vezes, o jeito com que você fala sobre ele, é como se você pensasse que tem seu melhor amigo de volta!

- E o que há de errado nisso? - falou o objeto da briga

Nada Harry, se você prefere que ele goste de outra pessoa e não de você verdadeiramente, até falaria isso, mais eu não entraria nessa briga por nada nesse mundo

- O que há de errado, Harry, é que você NÃO é o seu pai, mesmo que você possa parecer com ele! –Pronto a Molly falou o que gostaria - Você ainda está na escola e adultos responsáveis não deveriam esquecer disso!

- Você quer dizer que eu sou um padrinho irresponsável?

Você?! Imagina! é super responsável, até quanto me contou que deixou um peixinho morrer de fome, um peixinho, quem consegue matar um peixinho? É melhor verificar se ele está cuidando do bicuço

- Penso que você sabe como agir imprudentemente, Sirius, e é por isso que Dumbledore continua relembrando que você deve ficar em casa e...- A Molly continuava tentando argumentar com o Sirius

- Vamos deixar minhas instruções de Dumbledore fora disso, se você pode me fazer esse favor!

- Arthur! , Arthur, me ajude!

Olhei com pena para o Arthur, coitado, ser metido nessa briga, mas com toda diplomacia ele tentou dizer

- Dumbledore sabe que as coisas estão mudando, Molly, ele precisa ser informado, até certo ponto, agora que vai ficar no Quartel-General.

Ixi, hoje o pau ia comer quando eles estivessem sozinhos

- Sim, mas há uma diferença entre isso e convidá-lo a perguntar qualquer coisa que ele queira!

- Pessoalmente, eu acho melhor que Harry saiba dos fatos. Não todos os fatos, Molly, mas de maneira geral. Por nós do que por uma versão distorcida... Dos outros.

Agora prezo o Remus por ter entrado de bom grado nessa discursão e ainda permanecer calmo,

- Bem - disse Sra. Weasley. Bem... Eu vejo que fui derrotada. Eu vou apenas dizer isso: Dumbledore deve ter tido suas razões para não querer que Harry soubesse demais e falando como alguém que tem os melhores interesses sobre o Harry em seu coração...

Agora vou chorar, ela até tentou olhar para mim pedindo apoio, mais concordava com o Lupin, os meninos tinham ouvido partes da conversa e se tivesse entendido alguma coisa errada e falassem para o Harry besteira?

- Ele não é seu filho

O Sirus estava indo um pouco longe demais

- Mas é como se fosse, Quem mais ele tem?

Nossa isso foi uma bofetada na cara do Sirius

- Ele tem a mim!

2x1 para o Sirius

- Sim, o fato é, foi bem difícil pra você cuidar dele enquanto estava trancado em Azkaban, não foi?

Ui isso foi golpe baixo, mais vale por dois pontos, 2x3

O Sirius se levantou, agora vai ter sangue é melhor eu me preparar para separá-los, me arrumei na cadeira pronta para interfirir

- Molly, você não é a única pessoa nessa mesa que se importa com Harry, Sirius, sente-se.

Engraçado como todo mundo ouvia o Remus, primeiro ele quase acabou com a briga e agora ele mandou no Sirus, acho que devem respeitar ele pela racionalidade que ele apresenta, nossa pensei difícil agora.

- Eu acho que Harry deve dar uma opinião sobre isso Ele já é grande o suficiente para decidir por ele mesmo.

E a contagem de pontos ficou: 2 para o Sirius que quase perde os pontos por agredir a Molly, 3 para a Molly, e 10 para o Remus por resolver a situação.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo – Disse o Harry

Alguém esperava alguma coisa diferente dele? Depois de longa discursão onde só a Gina, a Molly, conseguiu levar para a cama, mesmo sabendo que a Hermione contaria tudo para ela, começaram a contar ao Harry as algumas pequenas coisas e mostrar o contexto geral dos fatos.

- Já chega!

A Molly interrompeu na hora certa, bem quando o Harry tava perguntando da tal "arma", a Molly, mandou todo mundo para a cama e eu fui embora só pensando na minha cama.

* * *

Fiquei indecisa se colocava ou não esse capítulo, mas já tinha escrito e era contnuação do outro... então coloquei.

Esse capítulo só tem uma música mesmo.

O proximo capítulo tem mais romance..rs

Espero que vocês estejam gostando.

Reviews?


	6. Garotos

**6º Capítulo **

**Garotos**

_You have found her now go and get her,  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better. __(Hey Jude-beatles)_

-E ai Remus pronto para a missão? -Ninfadora me perguntou da porta da cozinha. Como ela estava linda, tinha que lembrar que ela era só uma menina, muito nova, como já tinha falado para o Sirius.

-Sim, Vamos – disse já me levantando e caminando para a porta, ela vinha atrás, segurei a porta para ela passar, ela sorriu e agradeceu.

Caminhar ao lado dela era tão bom, ficar conversando com ela sobre diversos assuntos, desde importantes até o último CD das Esquisitonas, que para ela era um assunto super importante

-Então a missão é só ir à travessa do tranco e falar com o informante?

-Sim mais você tem que ter cuidado.

-Não sou nenhuma menininha Remus, sei me cuidar.

Não era nenhuma menininha, mais foi duro ficar esperando enquanto ela ia falar com o informante, eu só podia observar de longe e quase morrer de preocupação, a vi andando e vários homens virando para olhar para ela, depois ela entrou em uma travessa saindo da minha visão, pouco tempo depois o informante entrou, só restava esperar, uma velhinha tropeçou e fui ajudar, não devia ter feito isso. Vi o informante saindo do beco mais nada dela, quando já estava quase indo até lá notei uma mulher saindo do beco, provavelmente era ela, fui para o ponto de encontro em frente a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Ela chegou pouco tempo depois.

-Oi beleza

Eu a reconheci pelo jeito, ela quase tropeçou nos proprios pés, porque ela estava totalmente diferente, estava mais velha com cabelos pretos até as costas olhos da mesma cor.

-Fiquei preocupado, teve algum problema?

-Não apenas receio dele em falar comigo, acho que por ser mulher, mais foi só usar meus dons de convencimento e ele me passou a memória rapidinho - achei melhor não perguntar que dons eram esses

-Ótimo, agora vamos voltar

-Estava pensando em tomar um sorvete

-É melhor levar a informação logo para a Ordem.

-Ninguém vai nos atacar em frente a uma sorveteria lotada.

-Mas ninguém pode me ver com você, seria muito ruim para seu trabalho, poderiam desconfiar – no fundo eu sabia que apenas estava tentando arranjar uma desculpa

-Nem parece que está falando com a pessoa que quase nem precisou fazer a prova de disfarces

Ela disse isso, olhou para os lados e mudou a aparência, ficou um pouco mais morena com os cabelos avermelhados e os olhos azuis, só de perto dava para perceber que o rosto era o dela, já tinha percebido que ela não mudava o rosto a não ser que precisasse acho que era uma forma de manter a identidade dela,

-Vamos, faz tanto tempo que não me divirto, é só trabalho, trabalho, trabalho – Falou gesticulando e quase batendo a mão na cabeça de um homem

Dei um grande suspiro, seria melhor ir para a Ordem, mais como resistir a um pedido dela?

-Tudo bem Ninfadora

-Que tal para de me chamar assim? Se parar eu te pago seu sorvete

Ótimo ela devia achar que eu era tão pobre que nem tenho dinheiro para um sorvete, tudo bem que aquela lei que a Umbridge aprovou dificultou as coisas para mim, mais às vezes consigo pequenos trabalhos.

-Então combinado, _Ninfadora_

Fiz questão de falar o nome dela e fui andando até uma mesa fingindo que nem vi a cara feia que ela fez ao ouvir seu nome, a noite estava linda a lua cheia ainda não estava perto, uma noite perfeita.

-Quero um sundae de morango

-Eu quero um de chocolate.

Chocolate era meu sabor preferido, acho que ela gostava do morango pela cor. Ficamos conversando, admito que em um determinado momento eu só fiquei escutando, fiquei fascinado pelo jeito que ela falava, como as mão dela se mexiam , como seus lábios se movimentavam,

-O que acha?

Não sabia o que responder, não fazia idéia do que era, talvez algo das Esquisitonas, resolvi usar uma palavra genérica

-Acho legal

-Acha legal o Fudge fingir que nada está acontecendo?

-Ah, não isso não é legal - falei tentando controlar minha cara de bobo devia ter prestado atenção no que ela falava

-Que bom porque não estava falando disso - ela começou a rir e eu me juntei a ela- percebi que você não estava mais prestando atenção, eu devo estar sendo muito chata

-Oh não, desculpa, só estava pensando em outra coisa

Em como seria bom beijar teus lábios, sentir teus braços em volta de mim... melhor parar por aqui

O sorvete chegou na hora certa e começamos a comer e conversar agora eu estava prestando atenção no que ela estava falando e não só em sua boca se mexendo e nem em como às vezes ela mordia o lábio no canto no final da frase.

Como era fácil conversar com ela. Os assuntos surgiam do nada. Estava tão animado com a conversa que nem percebi o sorvete caindo na minha blusa, ela pegou vários guardanapos e se debruçou na mesa e começou a me limpar.

-Viu! não sou só eu que sou desastrada eu comi o meu direitinho

Ela estava perto demais, eu consegui sentir o perfume dela, mais um pouco eu encostaria meu rosto no dela, minha boca na dela. Para com isso Lupin, ela só está te ajudando e você querendo se aproveitar dela.

-Você está parecendo um garoto todo lambuzado assim, não consigo lembrar o feitiço que minha mãe fazia para me limpar.

Agora foi humilhação demais, com toda a dignidade que me restava e procurando não pensar no perfume dela, eu peguei a minha varinha e fiz um feitiço de limpeza ela voltou para o lugar dela, eu me senti aliviado, não sabia se iria agüentar ficar longe dela por muito tempo.

Ela pediu a conta, estava muito tarde, mas eu me senti triste em saber que ela iria embora, o que eu estava pensando que aquilo era um encontro? Que ela me convidaria para ir até a casa dela? Ela é nova, só foi a oportunidade, estávamos perto da sorveteria ela queria tomar um sorvete e me convidou, só isso, e era melhor parar de pensar nessas coisas e começar me afastar dela.

Ela insistiu em dividir a conta e com vários argumentos não consegui dizer não, ela me deu o frasco da memória do informante me deu um beijo no rosto e aparatou. Eu fiquei com cara de bobo, a mesma cara que o Ron deve ter ficado quando a Fleur o beijou, segundo o que ouvi das meninas e dos gêmeos foi uma cara bem besta. Quando finalmente acordei eu fui para a sede da ordem.

* * *

Um capítulo mais meloso, o que acharam? Muito meloso?

Eu não sabia... mais existe garotos 1 e 2 ...a música a que me refiro é o garotos 2(gosto da versão com o Dinho Ouro Preto e o Leoni)

Continue lendo e comentado.

Beijos


	7. Eu preciso dizer que te amo

**7º Capitulo**

**Eu preciso dizer que te amo**

_São as pequenas coisas que valem mais  
É tão bom estarmos juntos  
E tão simples: um dia perfeito.(Legião Urbana – Um Dia Perfeito)_

Estava na cozinha da sede da Ordem esperando a reunião começar. Ninguem estava comigo, o Sirius tinha passado e falado que ia alimentar o Bicuçu, ele até tinha me convidado, e eu em uma das poucas decisões sensatas que tomei na vida me recusei a ir com ele, a idéia de me enfiar em um quarto que tinha um bicho que poderia me matar e um monte de ratos mortos não me agradava, e especialmente hoje que o dia estava indo bem demais para eu arriscar perder a cabeça, ou outra parte do corpo. A Molly ainda estava em algum quarto escravizando as pobres crianças, o Artur e o Guy estavam trabalhando. Enfim estava eu, as aranhas e as moscas.

O Remus entrou na cozinha olhou em volta, parecia que ele ia sair de novo, mas resolveu ficar, sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da minha.

-Bom Dia Ninfadora

Sorri

-Hoje estou feliz, e nem o fato de você me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome vai estragar meu dia.

Na verdade adorei ter um tempo só para nós dois, desde a última missão que tivemos juntos, a gente só se via quando tinha várias pessoas, agora era minha oportunidade, eu precisava mostrar a ele que não era só uma garotinha. Eu decidi parar de negar, estava apaixonada por ele, e iria fazer de tudo para conquistá-lo, já tinha reparado os olhares dele para mim. Resolvi agir primeiro, já que ele era meio lerdo.

Comecei a conversar sobre pequenas bobeiras, ele parecia mais cansado que o normal, eu já desconfiava, o cansaço perto da lua, as piadinhas do Snape, mas queria que ele me contasse, queria ouvir da boca dele e não de outras pessoas, queria que ele confiasse o segredo dele para mim. eu não me importava com o fato de ele ser um lobsomen, só conseguia enxergar o homem fantástico que ele era.

Na verdade por um tempo eu não queria nem admitir a mim mesma a verdade, mas não tinha como negar, eu estava apaixonada por ele, eu o amava, sabia que não podia falar isso para ele, assustaria qualquer um, mas eu sentia uma necessidade de gritar isso aos quatro ventos e principalmente para ele.

-Eu aprontava muito em Hogwarts também, tudo bem que não como o maroto mais tinha minha cota de confusões – Continuei na conversa boba, fingindo que meu coração não estava aos pulos só de estar ali do lado dele

-Na verdade o James e o Sirius aprontavam mais, o Peter os idolatrava e fazia tudo o que eles mandavam, eu era o chato que tentava manter eles na linha, mais nunca conseguia controlá-los.

-Imagino, deve ter sido bem legal essa época, ser os garotos mais populares da escola, com todas as meninas caindo em cima de vocês.

Eu tentei jogar o verde, queria saber como ele era nessa questão de namoro se era como o Sirius ou um cara sério.

-Na verdade tinham mais meninas em cima do James e do Sirius, eles eram os bonitões da turma, mas vou te contar um segredo, eles não eram de namorar muito, acho que era mais a lei da oferta e procura, não querendo comparar elas a mercadorias, mas era um fato, faltava elas pularem em cima deles, na verdade acho que isso até aconteceu uma vez. Eu era o mais estudioso, o James começou a ficar mais sério depois que se apaixonou pela Lilian, o Sirius, esse não teve jeito.

Então ele não era como o Sirius, mas também não falou nada dele.

-E você deveria ter vários meninos querendo sair com você- disse ele mudando o foco da conversa dele para mim.

-Não, nem tantos, na verdade ser metamorfaga causa certos problemas

-Não entendo você é bonita, não deve ser muito diferente do que você mostra agora na verdade tenho para mim que você só muda o cabelo e a cor dos olhos. Você é muito interessante

Ele ficou vermelho, e eu devo estar um pimentão, nem acredito que ele me ache bonita e interessante, agora sim meu dia está perfeito, agora seria capaz de produzir um patrono imenso. Melhor me controlar se não começo a mudar a cor de cabelo sem notar

-Obrigada, mas é difícil não saber se a pessoa se apaixonou pelo que você é ou pelo que você aparenta ser. Muitos achavam que eu era uma coisa, ai quando começavam a sair comigo percebiam que não era nada daquilo. Só porque tenho essa aparência diferente, que eu gosto, as pessoas chegam a conclusões precipitadas.

-Que conclusões?

-Que sou maluca, que só quero diversão, que sou burra, que sou fácil.

-Entendi, é difícil ser julgado por sua aparência, eu te entendo, sabe é difícil com meu problema também

Eu não falei nada, esperando ele continuar.

-Ninfadora você sabe o que eu sou. não sabe? Alguem já deve ter te alertado-Falou meio inseguro

-Ninguem me alertou, até por que não vejo motivo para alertas. Claro que sei, não é difícil imaginar – Ele me olhou surpreso, eu sorri - porque você insiste em me chamar pelo meu nome?

-Porque não vejo nenhum problema nele, simples assim.

-Assim como não vejo problemas em você ser um lobsomem?

-Acho que você está confundindo as coisas, seu nome não pode matar ninguem.

-Não estou, é simples, você não oferece dano nenhum a mim, mas me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome pode causar muitos danos, afinal eu tenho vontade de matar minha mãe sempre que escuta isso que nem pode ser chamado de nome.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se não tivesse entendido o que falei, mas continuou.

-Achei que fosse ensinado em algum momento da sua vida o dano que um lobsomem pode causar, ou você está sendo muito ingênua ou burra.

-Falei que as pessoas me julgam burra- disse indignada – Só não esperava isso de você. Eu sei completamente o que um lobsomem pode fazer e como combater ele, e também sei que você agora não pode causar nenhum mal.

-Desculpe Ninfadora, não quis chamar você de burra, é só que na verdade eu sou um monstro, e agora estou me sentido mais monstro ainda – Ele falou constrangido

-Não se preocupe, fique tranquilo, te desculpo, mas para de me chamar de Ninfadora – Falei rindo

-Então preciso te colocar um apelido porque acho Tonks muito formal. Você não me chama de Lupin

-Eu já me acostumei, é como se fosse meu primeiro nome, e se for apelido como vocês marotos se colocam prefiro ficar como Tonks mesmo,

Ele apenas deu um sorriso, que sorriso lindo ele tinha. Eu sorri de volta e ficamos assim um olhando para o outro sorrindo, eu só queria saber o que ele estava pensando, nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquela troca de olhares.

Parecia que estávamos horas ali, e ao mesmo tempo como se todo o tempo do mundo não fosse o suficiente. Quando estava quase abrindo o jogo, não me importando mais com nada, o Artur entrou e começou a falar com a gente, ele percebeu que interrompeu alguma coisa, mas como já tinha feito só restava agora fingir que nada tinha acontecido logo depois as pessoas começaram a entrar e a reunião começou, eu não consegui prestar atenção em uma palavra, ao olhar para o lado percebi que não era a única ele também estava com o olhar perdido. Uma ótima conclusão para meu dia perfeito.

* * *

Música Bebel e Cazuza. Amo demais essa música e passei um ano com ela na cabeça.

Estou meio triste, tenho poucos visitantes, o que me anima são as reviews, então não parem de mandar.

Minhas aulas começaram e estou cheia de coisas para fazer, mas como já tenho alguns capitulos escritos e a maioria com a idéia principal pelo menos, é só revisar e escrever alguma coisa, provavelmente vou continuar postando todo final de semana.

**Aluada Evans:** sim, ficaria lindo, mas pode ter certeza uma hora esse beijo sai, e com uma música pensada especialmente para ele, sei que estou enrolando um pouquinho, mas é que também não quero ir muito rapido ( a cena do beijo já tá escrita...rs)Há..e lembra a um tempo atrás que escrevi uma review para vc falando que minha história tinha um capítulo com "eu preciso dizer que te amo"? ai está(só que ao contrário da sua o "eu te amo" não foi dito).


	8. Túnel do tempo

**8º Capitulo**

**Túnel do tempo**

_Metade do que digo é sem sentido_  
_Mas eu digo só para alcançar você (Beatles - Julia)_

Estava cansada, muito cansada, mas não queria decepcionar a Ordem e não podia deixar o trabalho do ministério de lado. Hoje que seria minha folga, teria que levar o Harry para a estação, lógico que existia uma possibilidade de ataque do Voldemort, mas era quase remota, porém não podíamos deixar o Harry sem uma guarda, e como eu era uma das pessoas que não iria trabalhar hoje resolvemos que era melhor estar lá também.

Combinamos que eu iria de velha, teria muita gente na estação não podia usar minha aparência normal, ninguém desconfiaria de uma velinha, mas eu preciso de roupa para isso, não dá para ser uma pessoa com cara de velha e com roupa de uma jovem. Acho que no velho baú da vovó deve ter alguma coisa, resolvi ir para a casa da minha mãe.

Peguei o potinho de pó de flu e fui de lareira mesmo, seria mais rápido, da casa da minha mãe eu aparataria, acabaria chegando bem em cima da hora lá. Odeio essa sensação do Flu, sai na sala dos meus pais.

-Mãe, Pai, alguém, vocês estão ai? - Já sai da lareira gritando

-Calma filha, como você está? Vai passar o dia aqui? Faz tanto tempo que não te vejo direito

Ela disse entrando na sala, corri até ela e a abracei, sempre quis morar sozinha, mais agora sentia falta do aconchego do lar materno,

-Mãe que saudade, mais infelizmente não vou poder ficar, vim só ver se você tem alguma roupa para me ajudar a me disfarçar, tenho que levar o Harry para a estação.

-E como ele está? E o Sirus?

-Tá todo mundo bem. Mais preciso ser rápida, acho que vai dar para eu jantar com vocês, estou com saudades do pai, só tenho que fazer umas coisas e depois venho para cá

Fomos em direção ao quarto da minha mãe onde ela abriu um baú cheio de roupas velhas, começamos a procurar até que achamos uns xale e uma saia e um chapéu ridículo, tinha sido da minha vó, lógico que não por parte de mãe, mais da minha vó aterna. Modifiquei minha aparencia me vesti e sai correndo me despedindo da minha mãe com a promessa que voltaria para jantar.

Finalmente cheguei à esquina em que eu ficaria esperando os meninos e olhando se não tinha nenhum movimento suspeito, depois de pouco tempo a Molly apareceu, já estávamos atrasados, o Harry obviamente não me reconheceu, ele me olhou com uma cara bem engraçada

- Olá, Harry - e pisquei para ele - melhor nos apressarmos, não Molly?

Combinamos de ir eu ela e o Harry e os outros irem atrás, assim evitaria que acontecesse alguma coisa com outras crianças na hipótese de um ataque.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas Olho-Tonto queria espera pelo Estúrgio Podmore. Se pelo menos Arthur tivesse conseguido pegar alguns carros do Ministério novamente. Mas Fudge não o deixaria pegar emprestado nem um vidro de tinta vazio. Como os trouxas conseguem viajar sem mágica?

Ela foi interrompida por um cachorro que latia e saltitava felizmente. Calma ai! É o Sirius! Ele estava ficando louco? A Molly não parecia nem um pouco feliz, na verdade eu sabia que ela tinha medo, ela se importava com todos, até com o Sirius. Pelo menos ele e o Harry pareciam felizes, fizemos o caminho a pé, não era longe, uns 20 minutos, esse tempo todo o Sirius agia como um cachorro hiperativo, tivemos que esperar um pouco para passar pela barreira da plataforma, eu ficava pasma como ninguém notava várias pessoas sumindo do nada.

- Espero que os outros cheguem a tempo-disse a Molly ansiosa não parava de olhar para a entrada da plataforma,

Acho que além do tempo ela também tinha a preocupação de ocorrer alguma coisa, já havia sido levantada em algumas reuniões a possibilidade de Voldemort usar alguém próximo do Harry para atingi-lo

- Cachorro legal, Harry!

Falou um menino, o Sirius não ficava quieto e estava chamando muita atenção, tinha possíveis comensais da morte ali, a situação estava ficando uito perigosa.

- Obrigado Lino - Respondeu o Harry

- Oh bom! Aí vem Alastor com a bagagem, olhem...

Moddy entrou com os malões,

- Tudo bem, Não acho que tenhamos sido seguidos - Falou baixo o Moddy quando chegou perto de nós, a Molly respirou aliviada quando o Artur chegou como Rony e a Hermione, logo depois chegou o Remus com os gêmeos e a Gina.

- Nenhum problema?

Perguntou o Moddy para o Remus

- Nada.

- Vou falar com Dumbledore sobre Estúrgio Podmore, Esta é a segunda vez que ele não aparece em uma semana. Está se tornando tão não confiável como Mundungo.

- Bem, cuidem-se – disse o Remus dando aperto de mão em todos e um tapinha nas costas do Harry - Você também, Harry. Tenha cuidado.

- É, mantenha sua cabeça baixa e seus olhos abertos - Bem típico do Moddy. - E não se esqueçam, todos vocês. Cuidado com o que escrevem. Se houver dúvida, não ponham nada numa carta.

- Foi ótimo conhecer todos vocês – disse abraçando as meninas. Sentiria falta delas, elas foram uma ótima companhia. - Espero que nos vejamos logo.

O apito do trem soou e começou uma correria em direção ao trem

- Rápido, rápido – A Molly estava ao mesmo tempo abraçando eles e empurrando, era como se ela quisesse que eles fossem para o trem, mais ao mesmo tempo que ficassem ali - Escrevam... Se esquecerem qualquer coisa eu mando depois... Para o trem, rápido...

O Sirius ficou sobre duas patas se apoiando no Harry.

- Pelo amor de Deus, haja mais como um cachorro, Sirius! – Disse a Molly nervosa

O Harry entrou e gritou

- Até mais!

Começamos a acenar e o Sirius foi correndo atrás do trem que já tava partindo.

-Por Merlin, não dá para ele chamar menos atenção?

-Calma Molly, parece que ninguém está prestando muita atenção

Disse o Lupin, na verdade vi o Lucius olhando para a gente, sempre que eu o encontrava no ministério ele fazia questão de fingir que nem sabia quem eu era, eu tinha vontade de chamá-lo de titio na frente de todo mundo só para constrangê-lo.

-vou para o ministério, você vem Tonks?

-Não, estou de folga Artur. Mas ainda tenho que passar na sede. Ah! Acho que o Lucius viu o Sirius, melhor irmos.

-Eu vou para casa, tenho que arrumar algumas coisas por lá também- Disse a Molly, provavelmente estava com saudades da casa dela

-E você Remus, vai para a sede ou vai fazer alguma coisa?-perguntei

Ele pareceu pensar e tentar lembrar se tinha algo para fazer,

-Não vou para a sede mesmo.

-Então é melhor irmos logo, antes que certo cachorro chame atenção demais - disse e completei - Almofadinha, sentado, junto

O Sirius deu uma leve mordida no meu tornozelo

-Como você tem coragem de atacar uma velinha? Vou te mandar para a carrocinha.

Ele latiu chamando muita atenção.

-Quieto! Vamos - disse o Remus se encaminhando para a saída.

Quando saímos para a rua ele começou de novo a pular e se comportar como um cachorro muito mal ensinado.

-Ele não tem jeito- Disse

-Acho que isso é o resultado de muito tempo vivendo como cachorro quando ele fugiu

-Se não soubesse que ele é humano diria que é um cachorro, um cachorro bem malvado mais um cachorro.

Do nada ele pulou em cima de mim, por ser grande e eu ser pequena quase cai de costa o Lupin me segurou pela cintura, teria até sido legal, romântico, como uma cena clichê de romance se ainda não estivesse transformada em velinha. O Lupin me soltou e continuamos andando.

Quando estávamos quase chegando a casa o Sirius começou a latir descontroladamente e rodava, eu entendi, ele queria continuar o passeio.

-Não Sirius, entra - falou o Remus

Abaixei-me e segurando a cabeça dele e falei:

-Não podemos Sirius, você sabe, é para sua segurança, vamos entrar.

O olhar que ele deu foi de cortar o coração, mais abaixou a cabeça e entrou tristemente.

Eu e o Remus entramos logo atrás, logo que entrei voltei a ser uma jovem e decidi por cabelos azuis na altura do pescoço. O Sirius também tinha voltado à forma normal e estava sentado no sofá, me sentei ao lado dele e tirei aquele chapéu ridículo.

-Não fica assim Sirius, você sabe que já se arriscou demais hoje

-Só queria sair, não agüento mais essa casa, vou ficar louco.

Levantei-me olhei o Lupin ele estava encostado em uma mesa e não falava nada, sei que eu iria me arrepender do que ia dizer mais acho que era preciso, devia ser horrível para ele.

-Beleza. Vamos sair.

O Sirus abriu um sorriso enorme e o Remus estava pasmo

-Não, Não, Não, podem tirando essa idéia da cabeça. Seria loucura, colocaria em risco os dois.

-Na verdade os três porque você também vai, ele vai na forma de cachorro, o ministério não sabe e acho que ninguém nós atacaria chamaria muita atenção, ainda mais atacando uma auror, e outra o Lúcio viu a gente aposto que ele já deve ter juntado as pontas e deve desconfiar aonde o Sirus está.

-Aluado, já fizemos coisa pior, já passeamos em Hogsmeade com você transformado em lobisomem

-E você não acha que isso foi imprudente? Éramos jovens.

-Ah vamos Remus, bem irei de qualquer forma, com você ou não.

Lógico que preferiria mil vezes que ele fosse mais estava fazendo isso pelo Sirius.

-Está bem, eu vou, com uma condição, quando eu era o lobisomem vocês conseguiam me controlar só que como vimos hoje você está meio incontrolável Sirius.

-Qual a condição?

-Coleira

-COLEIRA?!

Gritamos eu e o Sirius junto

-Remus ele é um humano não um cachorro.

-Mas hoje ele se comportou mais como um cachorro do que um humano, e daria mais realidade para o disfarce - disse o Remus com um sorriso maroto

-Qual disfarce? Casal passeando com o cachorrinho? Se for esse o disfarce até coloco a coleira - provocou o Sirius

Gostei da idéia

-Sirius por Merlin, não somos nós que precisamos se disfarçar é você, e onde vocês estão pensando em ir? - perguntou para mim

-Tem um parque aqui perto, pensei em ir lá.

-Então vamos

Falou isso e conjurou uma coleira, não acredito, ele estava levando a sério mesmo, ele estendeu a mão na direção do Sirus que hesitou,

-Vai Sirius aceita, prometo que não conto para ninguém, esse segredo morre comigo - disse, eu queria muito que o Remus fosse e se essa era a condição faria tudo para o Sirius aceitar.

Vi uma sombra de um sorriso no rosto do Sirius, pegou a coleira a examinou. Virou de costa para a gente, aproveitei para me trocar, com um feitiço transformei aquelas roupas de velha em alguma coisa mais estilizada, não ficou ótimo mais pelo menos ninguém ia achar que eu era uma velha.

-Então vamos- Disse o Sirius com a coleira na mão -Vou com coleira, mas me recuso a colocar enquanto estiver na forma humana, você coloca para mim Tonks?

-Pode deixar

-Caro Aluado, você parece que não me conhece, a vingança tarda mais não falha

E deu um sorriso meio louco e se transformou em cachorro, eu coloquei a coleira tomando cuidado para não machucar ele, quando terminei olhei para o Remus e ele tava com um sorriso imenso,

-Vamos então- Disse ele- quer que eu leve ele?

-Pode deixar. Você está se divertindo com a situação?

-Sim estou, você conseguiu fazer o que muitas mulheres não conseguiram.

-O que?

-Colocar uma coleira no Sirius Black

E rimos enquanto o Sirius rosnava.

-Calma Sirius já estamos chegando e no parque eu finjo que você escapou da minha mão

-E eu finjo que não escutei isso

Sorri para ele e fiz cara de inocente, o Sirius começou a me puxar cada vez mais forte, ele era um cachorro enorme, comecei a correr com ele.

Quando entramos sentei em um banco e libertei o Sirius o Remus logo sentou ao meu lado

-Não vai longe, fique aonde a gente possa te ver

O Sirius começou a correr e brincar com as folhas e borboletas.

-Você não fica mais feliz em ver ele assim?

-Fico, mais ainda acho uma loucura, só concordei em vir para ajudar se acontecer alguma coisa.

-Não Julia - ao ouvir o grito me virei

-Au Au

Uma menina de uns 4 anos estava caminhando para o Sirius enquanto a mãe parecia desesperada, o Sirius podia assustar. A Menina chegou ao Sirius antes da mãe

-Tudo bem ele é bonzinho

Disse me aproximando da menina do Sirius e da mãe que já tinha alcançado a criança e estava pegando ela no colo

O Sirius ficou sentado do meu lado

-Au Au

E a menina tentava se jogar do colo da mãe para o cachorro

-Tem certeza? – a mãe da menina continuava receosa

-pode deixar, ele não faz mal a uma mosca, só tem tamanho. Quer ver, pode deixar que eu seguro ela

E peguei a menina e desci até o Sirius,

-Sirius seja bonzinho e faça uma criança feliz - Sussurei no ouvido dele

Ele lambeu meu rosto. A menina o abraçava como um ursinho

-Au Au, Auau gandi

-Ele é grande né? Ele adora que passe a mão na cabeça dele assim- e peguei a mãozinha dela e passei entre as olheiras do Sirius que estava deitado para parecer menos ameaçador, olhei para cima o Lupin estava olhando a cena com uma cara que parecia de tristeza ao mesmo tempo de admiração.

-Agora chega Julia, temos que ir embora, vem.

-Mamãe fome tero mama, e um bebelo azul.

-O Mama até arranjo, o cabelo só quando você crescer, e tiver mais de 18. Muito obrigado - Disse ela olhando para mim

Eu levantei e conduzi a menina para a mãe.

-Nem me apresentei, sou Lucy Walker, essa é minha filha Julia.

Ela disse e me estendeu a mão

-Eu Sou Ninfadora Tonks, e esse é o Almofadinhas

Disse apontando para o Sirius.

-Esse é o Remus...- me virei para apontar o Remus que comprimentou a mulher com uma aperto de mão

-Prazer senhor Tonks,-disse ela para o Remus que abriu a boca para corrigir mais mudou de idéia- Tchau, diz obrigado Julia.

-Obigado- A menininha disse

-tchau Julia-Disse acenando para ela

-Que menina mais linda, não achou Sirius?Remus?

O Sirius latiu, olhei para o Remus ele estava pálido e olhando o nada

-Terra chamando Lupin

-Acho melhor irmos embora

-É, que engraçado a Lucy achar que éramos um casal.

Disse enquanto prendia a coleira no Sirius, quando subi o Remus estava a uma pequena distância, quando fiquei ao lado dele, ele disse de uma maneira seca

-Ela achou que eu era seu pai

-Na verdade não, se não teria te apresentado como meu pai e não como Remus, e fora que você não é tão mais velho que eu assim.

-Não importa –

Ele disse e abaixou a cabeça, que merda, consegui destruir uma tarde maravilhosa, nisso o Sirius me puxou e pulou no Remus que quase caiu, mais continuou a caminhar sem se importar, e de repente o Sirius parou, eu tentei puxar a coleira só que ele não se mexia.

-Vamos Sirius, ainda tenho mil coisas para fazer e tenho que jantar na minha mãe.

O Remus percebeu que paramos e parou de andar e voltou ficando de frente para mim e pegando a coleira também para puxar, do nada a coleira começou a esticar e se enrolar em nós o Sirius se soltou da coleira que o prendia pelo pescoço, quando percebi o que estava acontecendo era tarde demais consegui levantar um braço, o que não estava segurando a coleira, o Remus levantou os dois, a corda começou a apertar cada vez mais forte, juntando nossas pernas, fazendo com que eu me desequilibra-se, tropeçasse e caísse em cima do Remus que não estava preparado e também caiu, com muito esforço tentei cair ao lado dele só que meu braço preso atrapalhou, acabei caindo em cima do Remus estávamos presos da barriga para baixo, agora tinha entendido, o Sirius lançou algum feitiço na coleira, eu ia matar o Sirius. Bem agora eu tinha uma cena de romance clichê.

-Desculpa-disse, devia ter machucado ele, comecei a me mexer tentando me livrar da corda mais não consegui

-Tudo bem, calma, para de se mexer

-Pronto parei, mais como vou sair?

Ele riu encostou a cabeça no chão e fechou os olhos, achei que ele tinha desistido, quando ele pegou e me virou ficando por cima, e apoiando o corpo com uma das mãos e com a outra ele começou a procurar alguma coisa no bolso dele, o Sirius estava sentado esperando com a língua de fora. E nos seus pés tinha uma varinha

-Sirius deixa eu sair daqui que eu te mato

Ele latiu, muito parecido com uma risada.

-Tonks aonde esta sua varinha?

-Está no bolso de trás, mais não consigo pegar só com a mão direita nem levantar meus quadris sem você levantar o seu

A situação era humilhante não sabia se chorava ou ria

-ok, faz assim ficamos de lado e eu pego a varinha no seu bolso, você poderia ter colocado ela em um lugar mais fácil, está querendo perder a bunda?

Estávamos com as pernas presas, não consegui me mexer direito e ele fazendo piadinha

-Ainda bem que está no bolso de trás imagina se tivesse na minha perna, ai não teria jeito.

-Então vamos, no 3, 1...2...3

E pegou e me puxou só que o esforço foi de mais e acabei em cima dele, juro que nunca vi um cachorro rir tanto quanto o Sirius ele estava caindo na gargalhada, na verdade acho que nunca vi um cachorro rir.

-Sirius me deixa só sair daqui, muito bem Remus assim também dá, só que você que você vai ter que pegar.

Eu estava apoiando meu corpo com a única mão livre que tinha se não fizesse isso ficaria deitada completamente em cima dele, não era uma opção ruim, mais não vou me aproveitar de alguém que está preso em mim sem chances de fuga.

-É no outro bolso, isso ai.

Ele pegou e fez um feitiço que fez desaparecer as cordas, me levantei e puxei ele, olhamos o Sirius que começou a correr, o Remus pegou a varinha dele no chão e começamos a correr atrás do Sirius que conseguiu chegar até a casa e se transformou antes de entrar.

-Sirius abre essa porta agora, quero te matar, já sentiu a maldição crucius? Bem você vai sentir hoje

-Nossa Ninfadora! Só a maldição crucius? Eu vou te azarar até você não conseguir mais respirar ai depois eu deixo a Ninfadora acabar com você com a maldição crucius.

-Sirius é sério, tenho que pegar os papéis para ir jantar na minha mãe, abre logo a porta.

-Só abrirei quando vocês jurarem que não vão me machucar, na verdade é melhor um voto perpetuo

-Seu louco abre logo-Disse o Remus parecendo nervosa mais na verdade rindo

A porta abriu

-Aquele imundo fica mandando em monstro se fosse à senhora ela não deixaria esses mestiços imundos entrarem em casa, por monstro ele deixaria essa escoria na porta para sempre.

-Monstro cadê o Sirius?

-A imunda está falando com o monstro, ele vai fingir que não ouviu

Não sei por que ainda pergunto, com toda calma entrei na sala com a varinha na mão e o Remus do meu lado, fiz sinal para ele subir que eu olharia a parte de baixo.

Quando estava indo para a cozinha escutei barulho vindo lá de cima, subi correndo, o Remus estava atrás da cama que antes era dos meninos o Sirius se encontrava atrás de uma outra cama quando cheguei na porta o Sirius tentou me atingir, pulei para o guarda roupa me defendendo com a porta.

-Isso não vai levar a nada,

-Quer parar priminha? Acha que vai perder?

-Nunca.

Consegui chegar até onde o Remus estava,

-Você me dá cobertura, enquanto ele te ataca eu vou até ele, beleza?

-beleza, toma cuidado.

-tomarei

E o Remus começou a atacar o Sirius insistentemente e eu fui engatinhando até a cama onde o Sirius estava e cheguei por trás.

-SIRIUS - Chamei e ele virou- estupe..

-proteg...

-faça

E ele caiu imobilizado

-Remus me ajude a colocar ele na cama, ou deixamos ele aqui para que o monstro o jogue no lixo?

-Acho a segunda opção melhor

-Sirius, vencemos. Você não pode fazer nada, vou te libertar só que você vai ter que declarar sua derrota e dar sua palavra que não vai fazer mais nada contra nós, lembre-se, estamos em dois

Tirei a varinha dele e fiquei em pé

-Finite

-Vocês venceram, mas só porque estavam em dois, e eu não posso fazer nada sem minha varinha.

Ele levantou e sentou na cama, e começou a rir

-Não tinha uma tarde legal assim há tempos, parecia que voltei no tempo - Disse o Sirus

-Estou acabada – falei já deitando na cama mais próxima.

-Devia ter percebido que você faria alguma coisa na coleira, o que você fez?- perguntou o Remus que sentou no chão

-É meu caro Aludo está perdendo a marotice, apenas fiz um feitiço que quando os dois tocassem a coleira amarraria os dois, ai foi só esperar.

-Por isso você fez a Tonks segurar a coleira, ela tinha que reconhecer os toque, e como eu já tinha segurado... tenho que admitir que foi uma boa idéia e que eu devia ter pensado nisso.

-Vocês nem imaginam como foi engraçado ver vocês dois presos um ao outro, foi o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois da humilhação.

-Como você conseguiu pegar a varinha do Remus? – Perguntei em um fio de voz, sentindo minha cabeça pesar.

-Fácil ele estava tão pensativo com o fato de ser chamado de senhor Tonks que nem percebeu que quando pulei nele foi para pegar a varinha. Deduzi que se eu parasse o Remus que estava de mau humor tentaria puxar a coleira e como apenas um simples toque bastava, o feitiço iria se realizar. Eu me espanto com minha inteligência.

-Tenho que admitir que foi um ótimo plano - disse já quase fechando os olhos

-Foi um plano maravilhoso, vocês tinham que ser ver, quase morri de rir do aluado passando a mão na bunda da Tonks.

-Eu não estava passando a mão, eu estava procurando a varinha, estava difícil ver.

-Tonks posso te dar uma dica?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, não estava mais com forças para falar.

-Quando você ficar preso a outro homem não fica se mexendo, por um momento achei que teria que virar de costas para deixar vocês em paz.

-Muito engraçado Sirus, fica fazendo piadinha, se não tivesse tão cansada eu até te azararia.

Fechei os olhos, seria só por um minuto, eu ouvia de longe o Sirius e o Remus conversando só que a voz deles estavam ficando cada vez mais longe

-Ninfadora, Nin.

Abri os olhos e encontrei os olhos castanhos do Lupin

-Ah não! dormi, que horas são?

-Não é tão tarde ainda dá tempo de você ir jantar na sua mãe

-Obrigado Remus por me acordar,

Ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-O que foi?

-Sua forma normal - ele disse e apontou para mim - como pensei não muda muito.

-Ela é totalmente sem graça

Passei a mão no meu cabelo que estava um pouco longo demais para meu gosto e mudei para um verde curto, acho que exagerei no verde, mais odiava meus cabelos castanhos, era tão comum, tão sem cor.

-Não é.

Sorri, mas não podia ficar ali que nem besta, já fui me levantando

-Tenho que ir, ainda nem peguei os papeis, tenho que fazer os relatórios.

-Já fiz para você!

-sério!? Remus te amo - Isso saiu totalmente sem querer-quer dizer, obrigado

Ele estava apenas olhando para mim, que merda, fiz besteira.

-Deixa eu ir, tchau

E sai correndo do quarto e fui embora.

* * *

Túnel do tempo do Frejat...na verdade escolhi a música mais pelo clipe(o clipe tem um cachorrinho..enfim...pensei nesse capitulo quando assitia o clipe).

Adoro esse capítulo e espero que vocês também gostem.

Os nomes da mãe e da filha são inspiradas em músicas dos Beatles: Júlia e Lucy..o sobrenome também...tinha uma amiga que falava que o nome da música era lucy in sky walker ao invés de Lucy in the Sky with diamonds.(tem tudo a ver..rs)

Bem é isso... Sei que vocês querem me matar, me trucidar, porque está no 8º capitulo e ainda não rolou nenhum beijo... ajuda se eu liberar um pequeno spoiler e falar que o beijo está chegando? Podem ter uma certeza, até o final da história eles ficam juntos. rs


	9. Apenas mais uma de amor

**9ºcapitulo**

**Apenas mais uma de amor**

_Quando um certo alguém  
Desperta o sentimento  
É melhor não resistir  
E se entregar(Um certo alguém- Lulu Santos)_

Nunca admitiria que estava gostando dela, comecei a cada vez mais fugir, sim eu fugia, tinha medo de ficar perto dela. Eu gostava dando dela que preferia me esconder. E se não for amor? for apenas uma atração? Ou se passar? Eu prefiro ter que lidar com isso sozinho, prefiro que isso fique na minha cabeça como uma idéia que não tem nenhuma pretensão de acontecer, apesar de às vezes eu pensar no se...

Como quando nós passamos aquela tarde no parque, ela com aquela menininha, por Merlin! Nem filhos eu posso ter, sou lobisomem, quantos filho de lobisomem já conheci? Nenhum. E quantos conheço que tem uma família, uma namorada, uma vida? Nenhum esse era o ponto. Simplesmente não podia e nunca teria nada disso, já tinha tentado mais nenhuma mulher agüentou por muito tempo e é melhor não pensar nessas coisas.

-Remus para de fugir dela

-Sirius. Não estou fugindo de ninguém, de quem você está falando?

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem notei o Sirius entrando na sala, sabia de quem ele estava falando mais não queria que ninguém soubesse, afinal era a única pessoa de quem eu estava fugindo, fazia de tudo para não ficar mais sozinho com ela e tomava cuidado para ver ela só nas reuniões

-Da Tonks lógico, para de ser cínico, está na sua cara.

-Só se for à sua.

-Essa piada não teve graça

-Porque não foi uma piada.

-Você está tentando mudar de assunto. Então o que você vai fazer para conquistar minha priminha? Se bem que acho que você nem precise conquistá-la, ela já está na sua, é só reparar, se você quiser eu te dou algumas dicas - disse e me deu uma bala enquanto ele comia outra. Eu olhei a bala para ver se era normal, anos vivendo com marotos você aprendia a sempre olhar as coisas antes de comer.

-Sirius para de bancar a casamenteira – Disse abrindo a bala – Eu não gosto da Ninfadora e muito menos ela de mim.

-Hipoteticamente, e se ela gostasse de você? O que você faria?

-Nada, porque essa situação não existe.

-Remus a Tonks não é como suas outras namoradas, dê uma chance para ela, ela gosta muito de você.

-Ela disse isso para você? - disse tentando conter a esperança na minha voz

-Não, mas ela não precisa dizer, dá para perceber pelos olhares, pelo jeito que ela fala de você.

-Então você está supondo. Sirus para de tentar bancar o cúpido.

-Não tenho mais nada para fazer a não ser reparar no comportamento das pessoas que passam nessa casa, tanto que eu acho que a Héstia Jones está tendo um caso com o Quim, mas não comenta com ninguém

Quase não escutei porque ele estava falando em tom de segredo

-Sirius você pirou, vou te levar ao St. Mungus.

-Faça isso, por favor, preciso sair daqui.

-Quem vai ser o próximo? Dumbledor com Snape? Ou quem sabe a Molly está traindo o Artur com o Moody?

-Não o Moddy não faz o estilo da Molly, Mas Dumbledor e Snape... Sempre achei estranha essa história de ele confiar tanto no ranhoso, quem sabe ele deu uma porção do amor para o Dumbie - falou o Sirius sério.

-Por Merlin!

E começamos a rir

-Agora sempre que olhar para o Snape vou rir-falou o Sirius já gargalhando

-Nós fizemos isso uma época lembra? Ele sempre achava que tinha alguma coisa errada com ele.

-E tem... Tudo!

Rimos tanto que quando a Molly entrou para chamar para o jantar ela também começou a rir da cena, dois adultos rindo como crianças.

-A janta já está pronta, e que tal vocês me contarem o motivo de tantos risos.

-É que o Remus está apaixonado pela Tonks e quer dar uma poção do amor para ela, porque só assim para alguém se apaixonar por ele – O Siriu falou no meio das gargalhadas que ele dava

-Sirius!? – falei indignado

-Todo mundo sabe que não precisa de porção do amor e que ela já está caidinha por você.

A Molly falou e saiu da sala me deixando perplexo e o Sirius se matando de rir, na verdade agora ele já estava passando mal. Acho que tinha se engasgado com a bala. Será que todo mundo sabia mesmo? Eu queria deixar escondido, porque não vai dar certo, eles devem estar brincando comigo, falando que ela gosta de mim. Só pode. Mas sempre que eu lembrava quando ela disse "eu te amo", mas com certeza foi só porque fiz o trabalho para ela, foi agradecimento, amigos falam "eu te amo".

Eu vou sobreviver a esse amor, como sobrevivi a outros...

-tó morr... - o Sirius tentou dizer alguma coisa quando cai do sofá para o chão

Eu gosto tanto dela que não é certo expor o que sinto...

-É sér...

Seria capaz de ela ficar comigo só por dó... E depois de um tempo me largar

-Eu tó sem...

ela é tão jovem, tem tanta vida pela frente...não me merece

-Re...

É melhor salvar o Sirius, ele já tava ficando roxo.

-Enervete, se levanta vamos descer para comer que estou com fome.

Desci as escadas com o Sirius logo atrás prometendo vingaça já que quase deixei ele morrer, não liguei, e fui direto para a cozinha quando entro dou de cara com a Molly com um sorriso.

-Remus, olha quem resolveu ficar para jantar com a gente – Disse ela dando um passo para trás de modo que eu pudesse terminar de entrar na cozinha e olhar a mesa onde estava sentada a Tonks conversando animadamente com o Guy – Não é ótimo que a Tonks fique para jantar com a gente?

Podia ouvir o Sirius tentando segurar as risadinhas atrás de mim.

-É ótimo – tentei não passar nenhum entusiasmo na voz.

Ela parou de conversar com o Gui e olhou para trás quando me viu acenou e voltou a conversar. Eu estava me encaminhando para o lugar mais longe possivel, pois os outros lugares ou eram do lado dela ou em frente, quando o Siriu passou na minha frente e sentou.

-Eu ia sentar ai Sirius.

-Esse lugar é meu.

-Não é! Você nunca sentou ai. Seu nome não está escrito nessa cadeira

-Todos lugares são meus, essa é minha casa!.

Eu ouvi a gargalhada dela.

-Porque esse lugar é tão importante? Parecem duas crianças brigando.

-É que eu ia sentar ali e o Sirius passou na minha frente – Falei o mais sério possivel tentando tirar a imagem de criança birrenta, mas o fato de ela estar com os braços cruzados me escutando não ajudou. Muito menos o fato de ela cair em gargalhada depois, que foi logo seguida pelo Guy e o Sirius, percebendo o absurdo da situação também ri.

A situação estava ficando ridicula, não teria mau nenhum sentar perto dela, respirei e sentei na frente dela, eu tentei não puxar assunto e quando ela falava eu me limitava a respostas monosilabas, ela olhou para mim sorriu e como se entendesse que eu não queria falar com ela parou de perguntar. Uma parte de mim desejou que ela fizesse outra pergunta, eu não suportaria e recomeçaria a falar com ela, só que ela começou uma conversa com o Gui.

Ela merecia alguem jovem, bonito, saudável, não um velho como eu, prefiriria que não fosse o Gui, seria dificil ver os dois juntos em todas as reuniões, mas eu desejava a felicidade dela acima de tudo, fosse com que fosse. Só tinha uma certeza, não seria comigo. E esse pensamento cortou meu coração.

* * *

Lulu Santos (apesar de não gostar muito dele amo essas músicas).

**Carol:** muito obrigado.

**Aluda:** Acho que esse capítulo mostra que concordo com você sobre o Sirius ser meio que um cúpido... rs.

Não vou falar muito dessa vez (vou me controlar, daqui a pouco as notas estarão maiores que a história)

Obrigada por quem continua lendo e comentando.


	10. Para dizer adeus

**10º Capitulo**

**Para dizer Adeus**

_E o meu lugar é esse  
Ao lado seu, no corpo inteiro  
Dou o meu lugar pois o seu lugar  
É o meu amor primeiro  
O dia e a noite as quatro estações(Dois Rios - Skank)_

Eu estava na biblioteca do Largo Grimmauld, vi a porta abrindo, achei que fosse o Sirius, ou até a Molly que estava aqui hoje para a reunião da Ordem que ocorreria mais tarde, mas não, era ela, estava linda como sempre. Eu estava tentando evitar ficar sozinho com ela e agora ela estava ali sorrindo para mim.

-O Sirius está ocupado?- logo perguntei

Ultimamente ela vinha e ficava com o Sirius, eu sempre me escondia na biblioteca quando ela aparecia.

-Oi para você também – Ela falou sorrindo – não está, ele está um pouco chato, foi alimentar o bicuço, decidi procurar você, percebi que tem tentado me evitar, queria saber por quê?

Fiquei surpreso em ela ser tão direta, achei que ela não notaria.

-Eu não estou te evitando, te vejo sempre nas reuniões-tentei argumentar

-Sinto sua falta... Achei que você gostasse de conversar comigo, achei que fossemos amigos - ela disse se virando para a porta e eu me levantei e fui até ela, como dizer que o problema era não querer ela apenas como amiga.

-Adeus Remus

-É cedo

-Não é tarde demais, Você está colocando muita distância entre a gente, isso é ruim.

-Não posso evitar, é melhor para mim e principalmente para você

-Desculpe, acho que tive a impressão errada sobre nós – Ela olhou para o chão.

Dei um suspiro

-Eu queria acabar com essa distância. Como eu queria ficar com você.

Nem acredito que disse isso, juro isso não saiu da minha boca, o que eu faço ela está parada olhando para mim como se eu fosse um ser do outro mundo, tudo bem que nem eu estou me reconhecendo, mais não é motivo para ela fazer essa cara.

-Remus?Eu entendi errado?

-Sim, quer dizer, não, não sei, como você entendeu?

Ela tirou a mão da maçaneta e virou para mim

-Ok. Vamos recomeçar. Remus gosto de você, mais do que como amigo. Pronto agora é sua vez de falar alguma coisa

Por Merlin ela gosta de mim. O que eu faço? Ela deve estar confundindo os sentimentos.

-Ninfadora – Ela fez cara feia, esse não era um bom jeito de começar esse discurso - quer dizer Tonks pode ser Dora? Eu também gosto de você, mais não posso me envolver, o que você sente deve ser só uma atração passageira, logo passa, você é tão nova.

-Tudo bem, volto quando for mais velha, ai você terá que arranjar outra desculpa, Adeus

-Não, não é uma desculpa, é sério, você é nova, devee star confundindo as coisa – disse antes que ela se virasse para sair

-Agora você quer dizer o que eu sinto? Desculpa você não é tão bom em Legilimência assim, e de qualquer jeito sou uma oclumente razoável. mais isso não está em discussão. Eu gosto de você e ponto, agora que já falei não vou voltar atrás, eu só quero saber o que você acha disso, se não sentir nada por mim prefiro que fale logo eu tenho maturidade suficiente, apesar de você não achar isso, para aceitar um não.

-Não...

-Ótimo! Adeus

-Não. Eu gosto de você, só acho que você não me merece.

-E eu acho que não te mereço, agora estamos quites. Remus se for para ficar dando desculpas eu vou embora finjo que isso nunca aconteceu e amanhã você volta a me ignorar

-Eu gosto de você, mas para mim é difícil, eu tenho problemas...

-Eu também tenho, quem não tem? Acho que seu problema é um problema maior para você do que para os outros. Vou deixar você pensar, Tchau

E ela saiu me deixando perplexo, ótimo ela gostava de mim, o que eu fazia agora?De repente ela entrou de novo

-Sabe de uma coisa Remus estou começando a te odiar, eu sempre fui uma mulher decidida quando ia embora não voltava, você está me fazendo mudar, eu te odeio.

Me apaixonei por uma louca, primeiro fala que gosta de mim e depois me odeia

-Só preciso de uma resposta, por favor, diz que me odeia, que é gay, que é casado sem ninguém saber, qualquer coisa, mas dê um fim a minha dúvida, depois disso eu posso seguir feliz, ok nem tão feliz, mas pelo menos tendo a certeza que você não me quer-disse ela nervosa

-Eu te quero

Ela me olhou espantada, eu também me espantei, mas não consegui segurar, não depois de saber que ela também gostava de mim, cheguei mais perto dela, ficamos cara a cara, ela olhava nos meus olhos esperando uma ação e eu fiz o que estava com vontade havia meses, coloquei minha mão na cintura dela e puxei-a mais para perto, ela levantou a cabeça e eu a beijei e ficamos ali por nem sei quanto tempo só sei que uma hora fomos interrompidos pelo Sirius, que abriu a porta e quando viu a cena foi logo falando.

-Finalmente! Deixarei vocês sozinhos.

Saiu e fechou a porta, olhei para ela

-Nin...-tentei falar,

A porta abriu de novo

-Posso contar para a Molly? Tenho que contar a alguém - olhei feio para ele - depois a gente conversa vou indo.

A porta voltou a se fechar e eu voltei a olhar para ela

-Nin...

A porta se abriu de novo.

-QUE MERDA SIRUS! VAI ALIMENTAR O BICUÇO, OU PULAR DE UMA PONTE

-Desculpa interromper- falou uma Molly visivelmente constrangida, larguei a Tonks - só queria avisar a Tonks que chegou uma coruja da mãe dela.

-Desculpa Molly - disse envergonhado

-Já desço, obrigado Molly - ela falou sorrindo para a Molly

-Tudo bem - Disse a Molly Sorrindo, e vermelha

E saiu fechando a porta.

Ela começou a rir, eu também ri, ela se sentou no sofá eu sentei ao lado dela.

-E agora? -perguntei

-Eu que te pergunto, você que é o traumatizado aqui - ela disse rindo, passei a mão no rosto dela, ainda nãoa creditava que aquilo era verdade.

-Agora metade da Ordem deve estar sabendo, o Sirius nunca foi muito bom para guardar esse tipo de segredo, ainda mais com a Molly sabendo.

-Você acha tão ruim assim as pessoas saberem? - ela ficou séria

-Um pouco, na verdade tenho um pouco de medo da reação delas, você é quase o mascote da Ordem, você é a mais nova, todo mundo te adora, é como enfrentar vários irmãos.

-mascote?! Agora me senti pequena e peluda, tipo um esquilo.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, mas você seria um esquilinho bonitinho

Ela me abraço e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Resolvi dar uma chance, seria eu mesmo que sairia magoado no final quando ela arranjasse alguma desculpa para acabar comigo

-Dora. Tenho medo, isso será difícil para mim, mais podemos tentar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos e abriu um sorriso enorme e segundo depois foi me beijar

-AI! - Ela foi com muita presa e acabou batendo a cabeça dela em mim

-Oh! Desculpa

-Tudo bem, acho que vou fazer um seguro de vida para andar com você

-É melhor

Como ela era linda, nem acreditava que ela estava nos meus braços, que poderia beijá-la quando quisesse, era perfeito demais, e eu tinha medo de coisas muitos certas, elas tinham tendências a acabarem.

-Que foi que você ficou quieto do nada?

-Só pensando a minha sorte de ter você. Isso soou tão piegas.

Ela riu. Hoje estou péssimo, acho que é a falta de habilidade em lidar com a situação.

-Sim um pouco, mas eu que tenho sorte de ter você, achei que nunca olharia para mim, sou nova, desastrada e bagunceira, sempre achei que você só se sentiria atraído por mim se eu fosse aquelas meninas com cara e jeito de bibliotecária.

-Bibliotecária?! Na verdade apesar de ser o estudioso da turma sempre tive uma queda por causadoras de problemas, lembro que o Sirius e o James sempre riam disso.

-Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos, não quero saber - Ela falou isso com as mãos nas orelhas, a puxei e beijei.

Ficamos ainda algum tempo até o Sirius entrar de novo

-A reunião vai começar, e a Molly me mandou ver se você não está atacando ela

-Sirius, ninguem te ensinou a bater na porta antes de entrar?

-Como é minha casa, e você poderia estar desonrando minha priminha, conservei o direito de invadir o recinto sem precisar bater.

Olhei pasmo para o Sirius.

-Melhor descemos, vamos- disse

Ela muito relutante se levantou do sofá

-A última parte é mentira, mais a Molly subiu e voltou para a cozinha vermelha então nem quero saber o que ela viu vocês fazendo

Lancei um olhar ameaçador para o Sirius, mais ele não conseguia tirar o enorme sorriso do rosto, todo mundo já devia saber, ótimo, vou passar a maior vergonha quando descer.

-Sirius se contenha, e Remus para de fuzilar o Sirius com o olhar, somos adultos não crianças que ficam cantando "tá namorando". Quem está sabendo?

-Só quem estava na cozinha quando a Molly desceu.

-E quem seriam essas pessoas?

-O Artur, o Moody e o Quim

Virei para a Tonks, ela me puxou para a escada, o Sirius vinha logo atrás antes de descer ela olhou para mim e depois para nossas mãos juntas. Compreendi, ela queria saber se deixaríamos todo mundo saber ou não.

-Dora. Vivemos em uma época de guerra, ela ainda não foi declarada, mais vai ser, e demonstrar preferências pode ser perigoso, acho melhor poucas pessoas saberem.

Ela soltou minha mão e desceu na frente. Quando chegamos à cozinha já estavam todos reunidos, olhei para o Senhor Wesley ele estava sorrindo, o Quim me olhava com uma Cara de "eu já sabia", o Moddy continuava com a cara feia de sempre, andei pela cozinha e me sentei no único lugar que sobrou, do lado dela. No meio da reunião ela pegou minha mão por baixo da mesa. Quando a reunião acabou ela saiu do meu lado e foi conversar com o Artur, já tinha quase todo mundo indo embora, só estava o Sirius, os Wesleys, o Moddy, a Ninfadora e o Quim.

-Então amanhã o turno é meu, preciso dormir, vou indo. Molly você vai ficar por aqui ou ir para a toca?

A Ninfadora perguntou

-Ficarei aqui, amanhã tem outra reunião e essa casa ainda precisa de alguns ajustes, essa cozinha me dá nojo. E você Tonks vai ficar por aqui ou ir para sua casa? - disse a Molly com um ligeiro sorriso

Porque fiquei vermelho? Essa pergunta não era para me deixar vermelho, ela já tinha dormido aqui algumas vezes.

-Vou para casa, a carta que minha mãe me mandou falava que ela vai passar lá amanhã cedo. Tchau Molly

Ela disse isso dando um abraço na Molly, todos começaram a se despedir, ela veio até mim e me puxou para fora da cozinha.

-Não falarei adeus é muito forte, até amanhã Remus

E me beijou. E se virou para sair

-Eu vou com você até a porta – Disse indo com ela até a sala, olhei para os lados e a beijei, o que a velha senhora Black acharia de um lobisomen beijando sua neta mestiça na sala dela?

-tchau

-tchau- e ela me puxou para um último beijo

E ela saiu. Quando voltei para a cozinha encontrei logo com o Sirius na porta, todos pareciam conversar.

-Ela já foi?

-Sim porque?

Rindo ele disse

-Agora vocês já podem sair. Campo limpo.

Eu olhei todo mundo na sala e eles estavam com sorrisinhos bobos ou tentando segurar o riso, queria um saco para enfiar a cara, eles passavam por mim e me davam tapinhas nas costas, senti vontade de matar o Sirius. A senhora Wesley me abraçou dizendo

-Eu fico feliz pro vocês finalmente terem se acertado. E todos foram embora, e eu evitando as perguntas do Sirius fui para a cama.

* * *

_Que os braços sentem_

_E os olhos vêm _

_E a labios beijem dois rios inteiro sem direção_

Na verdade era esse trecho que queria colocar no inicio, mas ai ficaria muito na cara o que iria acontecer.

Finalmente o beijo (ou melhor, beijos)

O que acharam?

**cena extra**(ela estava na minha mente,é pequena,só que como a fic é escrita em 1ª pessoa não dava para colocar ela)

Sirius abriu a porta e o que viu deixou ele muito feliz, mas como um bom maroto não podia deixar barato, não depois do seu amigo negar tanto que isso um dia ocorreria, abriu a porta de novo, falou qualquer coisa e fechou, estava descendo todo feliz quando encontrou a Molly subindo.

-Oi Sirius, viu a Tonks? a mãe dela mandou uma carta, eu sei que ela está aqui em cima, só não sei onde.

-Ah! Ela está na biblioteca, acabei de sair de lá - e propositalmente ele não falou que o Remus estava junto com ela.

O Sirius terminou de descer as escadas, e entrou na cozinha sorrindo para as pessoas.

-Porque tanta felicidade Sirius?-Perguntou o Quim

-Nada não, apenas uma coisa boa aconteceu,acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês ficarão sabendo.

Sirius mal tinha acabado de falar a Molly entrou na cozinha vermelha, olhou para todos, abriu a boca para falar, mas não falou.

-O que aconteceu Molly?-perguntou o Artur já ficando preocupado.

-Remus, Tonks, biblioteca.

todo mundo entendeu, o Sirius começou a gargalhar sendo seguindo do Quim e depois pelos Wesleys, até o Moody se permitiu uma leve risada.

-Ganhei a aposta- falou o Quim - Eu disse que seria este mês.

Resmungando o Sirius tirou dinheiro do bolso e colocou na mesa. Na verdade ele não se importava de perder dinheiro, principalmente se fosse pela felicidade do amigo.

-O Aluado me decepcionou, ele não podia ter esperado mais um pouco? Antes ele demorava anos para admitir que gostava de alguem.

-Não acredito que vocês fizeram aposta sobre isso - falou a Molly

-Sim fizemos, e seu filho foi o primeiro a perder, errou por um mês, ele confiou muito na Tonks, e ele não conhecia direito o Remus.

Quando os outros membros da Ordem começaram a chegar eles resolvera parar de falar, afinal nem todos eram tão intimos dos dois. Mas quando a Molly falou que só faltava os dois para a reunião começar, um Sirius todo feliz se ofereceu para chamar.

-


	11. Alma Nova

**Alma Nova**

_Pra você guardei o amor  
Que nunca soube dar  
O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar  
Sentir sem conseguir provar  
Sem entregar  
E repartir  
Pra você guardei o amor  
Que sempre quis mostrar  
O amor que vive em mim vem visitar  
Sorrir, vem colorir solar  
Vem esquentar  
E permitir  
(Nando Reis – Pra você guardei o amor)_

-Desculpem o atraso, tive que dar cobertura ao Artur no ministério já que hoje ele vai ficar de guarda a noite - Disse a Ninfadora entrando pela porta da cozinha correndo e tropeçando na mesa.

-Tudo bem senhorita Tonks, não precisa ter presa, a reunião já acabou- Disse o Snape olhando ela com desprezo

-Que pena, hoje nem pude ouvir sua linda voz, esperei por isso o dia inteiro - disse ela irônica. O Snape apenas virou e caminhou para a saída.

-Está tudo bem com o Artur? – perguntou Molly visivelente preocupada

-Está Molly, só que o Lúcio estava prestando muita atenção nele e ele não estava conseguindo descer para vigiar a porta, tive que distrair o Lúcio, descobri que ele gosta mesmo de garotas loiras- Disse ela séria- foi horrível! Vou ter que passar anos para esquecer-se dele dando em cima de mim.

-Ele deu em cima de você?-disse o Sirius rindo - Sempre achei que ele fosse gay

-Mas ele não viu o Artur descendo? Viu?

-Não Molly fica sossegada, ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Foi só o tempo do Artur se esconder embaixo da capa de invisibilidades

Não gostei da idéia do Lúcio olhando para a Ninfadora, mesmo sabendo que ele nem sabia para quem ele estava olhando, fiquei com um pouquinho de ciúmes e medo.

-Oi Remus - ela me cumprimentou de longe ainda tinha vários integrantes da Ordem, mais me lançou um olhar e saiu da cozinha, demorei um pouco e fui atrás.

Entrei na biblioteca ela estava sentada na escrivaninha quando me viu sorriu e correu até mim e pulou no meu colo

-Quando tempo! Estava com saudades, essas missões e trabalhos estão deixando a gente cada vez mais longe.

E me beijou, e foi intensificando cada vez mais até que ficamos sem fôlego e paramos.

-Oi Nin. Também senti sua falta - disse dando mais um beijo nela.

-Você tem que fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

-Não.

-Que bom, estava pensando na gente fazer alguma coisa. Está muito cansado?

-Hoje não.

Eu estava com tanta saudade dela que mesmo cansado falaria que não estava só para ficar com ela. Na verdade não ficamos tanto tempo separados, mas por causa das missões, do trabalho dela, e às vezes do meu a gente só conseguia se ver bem pouquinho, na verdade ela até falou que estávamos parecendo um casal de namorados adolescentes que namoram escondido dos pais.

-O que você está pensando em fazer?

-Ficar um pouco as sós com você sem ninguém para atrapalhar, sempre tem tanta gente a nossa volta, passar uma noite só nossa - ela envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços e começou dando beijos na minha bochecha que foi caminhando até minha boca - vamos até meu apartamento? Eu até faço chocolate quente e pipoca.

-Pipoca com chocolate quente!? Nunca comi essa combinação.

-Então um ótimo motivo para você ir até lá... Experimentar coisas novas - Sussurou as últimas palavras no meu ouvido.

Eu estava perdido, eu queria ir, meu corpo queria ir, mais minha mente ainda se continha, uma coisa era trocar beijos escondidos, outra era ir até o apartamento dela para só Merlin sabe fazer o que. Ela percebendo minha hesitação olhou bem nos meu olho e ficou esperando a resposta.

-Vamos- Falei

Ela deu um sorriso enorme e me puxou pela mão em direção as escadas. Quando ela já estava com a mão na fechadura da porta da saida vimos o Sirius sentado em uma poltrona.

-Vão sair?

-Vou levar o Remus dar uma voltinha, pode deixar que trago ele em casa cedo, Tchau Sirius - A Ninfadora disse abrindo a porta e mandando um beijo para ele.

Antes da porta se fechar ainda consegui escutar o Sirius murmurando alguma coisa sobre não ser babá de filhotinhos de lobisomem. Aparatamos em frente ao apartamento dela e subimos no elevador.

-As vezes aparato direto em casa, mais fico receosa porque uma vez eu estava saindo e o porteiro perguntou como eu entrei, trouxas as vezes são muito curiosos a nossa sorte é eles aceitarem qualquer explicação ao invés de acreditar na magia.

-É temos sorte e ainda contamos com feitiços de memória.

Entramos no apartamento dela, não havia mudado muito, ainda tinha caixas de mudanças.

-Eu sei... Ainda parece que me mudei ontem – Ela flaou como se tivesse lido meus pensaentos - mais é que uso o processo de desencaixotar só aquilo que preciso e como quase não paro em casa não preciso de nada - Disse ela sorrindo - Remus preciso de um banho, quer ir fazendo o chocolate enquanto eu tomo banho? Vai ser rapidinho, mais é que trabalhei o dia inteiro...

-Pode ir vou-me arranjando – dei um beijo nela e ela entrou em uma porta que devia ser o quarto.

Fui em direção a cozinha e comecei a procurar coisas para fazer o chocolate mais não agüentei e tive que organizar algumas coisas, não dava para fazer nada naquela bagunça, bastava só alguns acenos de varinha, eu estava terminando de guardar a louça quando ouvi

-Inteligente, bonito, e ainda prendado, o que mais posso querer?

Deixei as louças caírem com a visão que tive, ela estava com sua aparência verdadeira, com o cabelo ainda molhado e só com a camiseta que a vi da primeira vez que fui lá.

-Acho que você também está ficando desastrado, será que pegou de mim? _Reparo_ - e os copos estavam inteiros de novo e ela com um aceno colocou eles no armário - E o chocolate já terminou? Agora vou fazer a pipoca.

Eu ainda estava lá parado que nem um idiota, resolvi parar de admirá-la e fazer o chocolate, comecei a mexer a varinha, ela guardou a varinha e começou a fazer do jeito trouxa

-Assim é mais trabalhoso mais meu pai diz que fica melhor - ela disse rindo e colocando o óleo na panela e em seguida o milho - agora é só tampar e esperar;

Ela encostou-se à bancada ficando longe do chocolate e do açúcar que voavam para a pia, me assustei com um estouro e deixei um pouco de leite derramar no fogão. Ela foi até o fogão e começou a mexer a panela.

-A minha parte está pronta - falei quando terminei de colocar a bebida em copos e finalizei com chantily.

-Ixi! - ela falou isso e a tampa da panela começou a subir, e a pipoca começou a sair da panela - acho que coloquei milho demais, sempre erro, AI!

Ela se queimou e largou a tampa fazendo que a tal pipoca pulasse para fora da panela. Ela desligou o fogão e me puxou para fora da cozinha

-Ataque de pipoca pode ser fatal - falou ela rindo - Você tem uma aqui no cabelo.

Ela levantou a mão e passou pelo meu cabelo, e ficando muito perto, eu a beijei, ela jogou os dois braços em volta do meu pescoço, coloquei a mão na sua cintura e a encostei na parede ficando cada vez mais próximo,

-Acho melhor eu ir embora

-Você quer ir embora?-ela encostou todo corpo no meu, sua boca ficou a milimitros da minha - Quer?

Eu tenho, mas ficou só em pensamento, não sei quem foi que começou o beijo primeiro, mais quando percebi já estávamos perdidos entre beijos e abraços. Ela começou a descer a mão dela e passar por baixo da minha blusa me separei um pouco dela para ajudar ela a tirar. Ela não pareceu se importar com minhas cicatrizes. Minha mão já passava pelo corpo inteiro dela, Aos beijos fui levando ela em direção ao que eu achava ser o quarto dela, nem sei como chegamos na cama só sei que ela estava em cima de mim beijando um pouco afoita virei ela e fiquei por cima e comecei a tirar a blusa que ela estava.

-Por Merlin, Nin!-foi o que consegui dizer quando terminei de tirar a blusa dela, ela estava só com calcinha por baixo da blusa, o corpo dela era lindo, já imaginava, mais ver daquele jeito, fiquei admirando aquele corpo .

-Remus para de me olhar assim, eu fico envergonhada,

-Nin! Você tímida?-disse já recomeçando a beijar ela.

-Você está deixando se levar por aparências Remus, não faça isso se não você vai ter uma surpresa - sussurou no meu ouvido e começou a beijar meu pescoço até chegar aos meus lábios,

...

Acordei algumas horas depois e não tinha ninguém na cama escutei alguma coisa caindo na cozinha coloquei a calça e fui até a cozinha.

Ela estava com a minha camiseta e comendo pipoca em meio ao caos que se encontrava a cozinha, tinha pipoca no por tudo, quando ela me viu deu sorriso apreensivo.

-Quer? Está melhor que o chocolate - Ela apontou para os dois copos que estavam com o Chantili todo derretidos e sujando a bancada. Sentei ao lado dela e comecei a comer.

-Está meia mucha - disse

-Eu gosto mesmo assim, as doces e coloridas, são as que mais gosto, mas não consigo fazer- falou rindo.

-Nin você devia ter me falado, não entendo.

Ela baixou a cabeça levantou e começou a olhar para os azulejos até se virar para mim e falar.

-Achei que você poderia não me querer, você é mais experiente, fiquei com medo de confirmar que eu era apenas uma menininha.

-Você nunca foi uma menininha você sempre foi uma mulher, eu que precisava acreditar nisso para evitar me aproximar de você. Porque eu?Porque tanto tempo?

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Na época de Hogwarts eu era meio moleca, os meninos que se interessavam por mim eram por causa da minha capacidade de metamorfose e não pela minha pessoa, eu era daquele tipo que eles não namorariam mais adorariam dar uns amassos numa sala qualquer, só que nunca aceitei isso, e os meninos que eu gostava nunca nem olharam para mim, depois que sair de Hogwarts fiquei tão ocupada tentando ser uma auror e mostrar que apesar de ser estabanada eu podia ser boa, que acabei deixando minha vida pessoal de lado, na verdade isso nunca me incomodou muito.

Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou apreensiva.

-Se você quiser ir embora, eu entendo.

Peguei e abracei-a. Oh Merlin! porque você faz isso comigo?Porque bem comigo? Até agora tentava pensar que era uma coisa física entre nós dois, só atração, mais ai está a prova de que ela realmente gostava de mim, um gesto vale mais que mil palavra, e eu já estava completamente perdido apesar de tentar manter a ilusão de que ela não me amava. Se ela não gostasse de mim seria tão mais fácil.

-Te surpreendi?

-Muito, acho que me deixei levar pelas aparências e pelo seu jeito hoje.

-Tudo bem então? Você não vai ficar grilado?

-Não Nin- para comprovar minha afirmação a beijei.

-Que bom! Estava pensando em a gente voltar para o quarto - disse ela sorrindo, levantou e puxou minha mão

Acordei com o dia claro e com uma sensação de estranhamento, demorei para perceber aonde estava, quando lembrei olhei para o outro lado da cama não pude deixar de sorrir, ela estava ali deitada de bruços linda como sempre totalmente nua, naquele momento me senti mais jovem, ou pelo menos com a minha idade verdadeira e não a que eu aparentava. Carinhosamente passei a mão pelas costas dela, ela acordou e deu um meio sorriso. Como não se entregar? Como não se apaixonar? Eu não podia fazer isso com ela, eu era um renegado da sociedade, mas não conseguia me afastar dela.

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo patrono do Sirius falando do ataque ao Artur e falando que estava tudo bem só que a Molly levaria os meninos mais tarde para o Hospital.

-Tenho que ir- Disse a Tonks já se levantando enrolada no lençol e correndo para o banheiro - o Harry vai precisar de escolta, você vai Remus?

-Não posso Nin - Disse chegando perto da porta do banheiro - tenho que fazer uma missão.

Ela saiu enrolada numa toalha e se jogou em mim

-Espero que o Artur esteja bem, o que vai ser da Molly se ele morrer? E os filhos?-disse ela com a voz chorosa

Lembrei do episódio do bicho papão da Molly

-Vai ficar tudo bem-falei tanto para mim quanto para ela e comecei a passar a mão na cabeça dela - só que agora temos que ir. Você não pode aparecer assim.

-Eu Sei. Deixa eu terminar de me arrumar.-Disse ela já indo em direção ao guarda roupa

Eu tomei um banho me troquei e fui para a missão enquanto a Ninfadora foi para a casa do Sirius.

* * *

Alma nova é do Jeca Baleiro.

Meu fim de semana foi muito corrido nem deu tempo de entrar no computador e publicar a fic, ainda mais porque tive que pensar muito sobre esse capítulo (tinha uma NC que apaguei, descobri que não sei escrever NCs), então desculpe pelo atraso de uma semana ( se é que alguem além da Aluda ainda lê *momento drama por não receber muitas reviews*)


	12. Mãos Atadas

**12º Capitulo **

**Mãos Atadas**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you´re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure _(I Don't Want To Miss A Thing- Aerosmith)

A noticia de que as crianças iriam passar o natal no Lago Grimmauld foi recebida com grande entusiasmo por todos. O lugar virou uma bagunça, estava todo mundo colocando enfeites de natal. Apesar de não ir passar o natal ali eu também me contagiei principalmente com o Sirius cantando músicas natalinas. Era hilário!

-Tonks é melhor, usar magia, fica mais fácil - disse a Molly preocupada.

Eu estava em cima de uma escada colocando chapéu de natal nas cabeças dos elfos domésticos. Tinha tentado magia mais os chapéus cismavam em ficar tortos.

-Pode deixar Molly eu sei o que eu estou fazendo - Nisso eu quase cai.

-TONKS DESCE JÀ DAÍ - gritou a Molly e foi em direção a cozinha. Ela estava sensível esses dias, achei melhor descer, só que minha calça prendeu em alguma coisa da escada, já estava me preparando para a queda.

-Levicorpus – ouvi a voz do Sirius pronunciando o feitiço, e logo em seguida estava de cabeça para baixo

-ME COLOCA NO CHÂO SIRIUS!

-Que gritaria é essa? Os quadros vão acordar - Disse o Remus passando por baixo de mim e fingindo que não me via

-Vou gritar pedindo ajuda da Molly ou dos garotos.

-Se eu fosse você não chamaria nem o Fred nem o George que é capaz deles piorarem a situação - disse o Remus.

-REMUS! Você não vai me ajudar? Então tudo bem – com uma agilidade que eu tinha conseguido nos treinos de aurores consegui pegar minha varinha que estava no meu bolso e falei o contra feitiço e cai no chão

O Sirius e o Remus ficaram me olhando espantatos. Levantei-me com a dignidade que me restava e virei as costas para os dois e fui em direção a saída.

-Tonks, espera - chamou o Remus

Continuei andando ele estava quase me alcançando quando encontrei a Gina descendo as escadas.

-Oi Tonks - ela disse

-Oi Gina – dei um abraço nela - e tchau, estou indo embora.

-Ah! que pena - ela disse e o Remus passou pela gente cumprimentado com um aceno de cabeça como se tivesse sido a primeira vez que me visse, cínico!

-Aonde você vai? Alguma missão? - Ela sempre tentando me arrancar alguma coisa

-Não vou fazer comprar de Natal, a gente se vê Gina - me despedi e continuei o caminho até a porta, nem sinal do Remus nem do Sirius. Cheguei na porta e aparatei no beco diagonal. Agora começava a loucura, respirando fundo fui em direção a primeira loja. Depois de muitas loucuras, pisão de pés, gritaria, e cotoveladas, tinha terminado de fazer minhas compras de natal, estava cansada e toda descabelada. Estava indo em direção ao caldeirão furado quando alguém coloca a mão na minha boca e me puxa para um beco, por estar com as mãos cheias de coisa não consegui pegar minha varinha, comecei a usar o método trouxa, chutei, me contorci, não seria uma luta fácil.

-Nim! Para sou eu

-Remus?- Parei de debater e ele me soltou e me virou- O que você pensa que está fazendo?.

-Tentei chamar sua atenção, mais nada de você olhar para os lados. Você tem que tomar cuidado, estamos em guerra. Nem parece que estudou com o Moody.

-Nem vem me dando sermão, admito que estava pensando em outras coisas, mas iria sair dessa fácil, fácil.

-Aposto que você ainda está nervosa comigo, e quando você fica nervosa não repara em nada, se eu continuar te distraindo é melhor a gente não ficar juntos.

Fiquei muito surpresa com ele dizendo isso. Ele estava terminando comigo? No meio de um beco escuro? Só porque não reparei que ele me puxou?

-Remus! Primeiro não estava pensando em você e sim no presente que quero dar para minha mãe, segundo se para você minha distração é motivo para a gente terminar então ok.

Ele me olhou surpreso, ia abrir a boca para falar, mas interrompi.

-Você não precisa de desculpas para terminar tudo entre a gente, não vejo relação entre eu ficar nervosa e me distrair e a gente acabar? Não fiquei nervosa com você sobre a brincadeira, mas você não queria que depois eu te agradecesse? Um pouco nervosa a gente sempre fica, mas não era motivo para eu me distrai tanto. Acho que você está usando como desculpa para terminar comigo, se for isso então seja sincero.

Estava tentnado falar tudo sem chorar, se ele acabasse comigo por um motivo tão besta ele não veria uma lágrima minha.

-Desculpa só que achei que você tinha ficado muito nervosa, porque não é uma atitude que me orgulhe, tirar sarro da namorada não é legal. E você ainda não me deu atenção quando chamei.

-Não é mesmo, admito que fiquei com um pouco de raiva, mas passou, não durou muito e sabia que você pediria desculpa. Eu não poderia te dar atenção, esquece que ninguem sabe o que está acontecendo entre a gente? Me preocupa você já vim falando em ficar longe. Remus quero que você seja sincero, se não quer mais nada comigo fala, você só vem tomando atitudes que parecem me afastar, não contando para ninguem, e não me permitindo contar, nem minha mãe sabe que estou namorando.

-É mais seguro.

-Ah sim! Muito, afinal as crianças podem ir correndo contar para o Voldemort, ou talvez minha mãe para uma das irmãs, não melhor, meu pai vai se reunir aos comensais. Eu tenho a sensação que você me esconde, como se tivesse vergonha de mim.

-Tonks! Seja mais razoável – Disse ele em tom um pouco mais alto que o normal e passando a mão no cabelo como ele fazia quando alguma coisa irritava ele.

-Tonks – Respondi com incredulidade – Vou ser razoável _Lupin, _ou continuar mentido para minha mãe, para todos, só para te poupar de admitir para todos que estamos juntos, que o responsável e inteligente Remus Lupin está com a atrapalhada, desastrada e louca Tonks.

-Você acha realmente que tenho vergonha de você? Tenho vergonha de mim, você é jovem, inteligente, engraçada, tem uma vida pela frente, eu sou só um lobsomen, um monstro, um velho, que não pode dar metade do que você merece – lágrimas começaram a rolar no meu rosto antes que eu me desse conta.

-Eu não me importo – Disse tentando limpar as lagrimas – verdadeiramente, não me importo!

-Um dia você vai, um dia tudo isso vai ter grande importância, um dia você vai perceber o erro que está cometendo, mas até lá eu prefiro não manchar sua reputação, o preconceito existe e não quero você esposta a ele, não queria que você contasse para sua familia porque sei que eles vão ser contra.

-Remus, minha mãe não pode falar nada, ela deixou a familia por amor.

-Só que o amor dela não era um monstro.

Uma pessoa começou a entrar no Beco, o Remus colocou o capuz da capa e eu mudei minha aparência. A pessoa passou sem olhar para nós.

-Para quem quer manter tudo em segredo ficar discutindo em um beco não é a melhor forma – Ele sorriu – Acho que tivemos nossa primeira briga, espero que não seja a última.

-Também espero que não, mas espero que você entenda que o que faço é para te proteger, é porque gosto de você, nunca sentiria vergonha por você, na verdade ainda não sei o porquê de você está comigo.

Eu ri.

-Humildade é seu forte Remus, você tem que ser mais convencido – Disse jogando meu braço no pescoço dele e o beijando.

-Desculpa – Ele disse

-Desculpa – Respondi

Me separei e peguei as sacolas que estava no chão, nem lembrava em que momento elas foram parar lá, ele pegou as sacolas da minha mão.

-Tenho que comprar os presentes do Sirius, ele pediu já que não pode sair, e não sabe direito o que comprar para as pessoas, ele sempre foi péssimo nisso.

-Ah! Então foi por isso que você veio? E não para me pedir desculpa.

Ele riu e passou o braço pela minha cintura, sabia que ele só estava fazendo isso porque estava com uma aparência completamente mudada,.

-Não, só estou juntando o útil ao agradável.

-Não é nada agradável fazer compras em época de natal.

Ele riu.

-O agradável é estar com você, o útil que é comprar as coisas.

Eu ri, acho que estou ficando muito humilde também.

Entramos na Floreios e Borrões para comprar o presente para o Harry, esse ele já sabia o que ia dar, acho que ele comprou para o Harry alguma coisa que ele mesmo queria ter, mais pude ver que pelo preço seria meio impossível até para mim. Quando terminamos fomos finalmente para o meu apartamento, joguei as compras no canto da sala e sente no sofá enconstei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, senti o sofá baixando, deveria ser o Remus, depois de um tempinho ele falou.

-Tá dormindo?

Fiz que não com a cabeça e abri os olhos.

-Nin iria guardar para te dar no Natal, mas acho que os recentes acontecimentos me fizeram adiantar a entrega do seu presente.

Fiquei surpresa.

-Não precisava Remus.

Ele pegou no bolso uma caixinha azul.

-Era da minha mãe, na verdade não vale muito, vale mais pelo valor sentimental e pelo simbolismo – Meu coração estava na boca, ele abriu a caixa, tinha um colar, de prata provavelmente, com um pingente em formato de oito deitado – Você sabe o que esse simbolo significa?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, não estava em condições de falar, por um momento pensei que era um anel, mas seria muito cedo, e do Remus era difícil esperar um compromisso mais sério, mas aquele colar era da mãe dele e simbolizava o infinito.

-Além do simbolismo que todos conhecem, minha mãe costumava dizer que simboliza união, porque o simbolo nada mais é que dois circulos unidos, ou seja, duas pessoas completas que se unem.

Eu não estava mais chorando, eu estava soluçando, abracei ele e me virei para que ele colocasse em mim.

-Obrigada.

Lembrei de uma lenda trouxa que prata afastava lobsomens, ainda bem que isso não se aplicava a realidade.

Acordei, ele ainda estava dormindo com a boca meio aberta e soltando um leve ronco, quando ficava mais próximo da lua cheia o ronco aumentava, mais nada que incomodava, na verdade era engraçado como uma pessoa apaixonada é idiota, achar um ronco bonito? Mais era tão lindo ver ele dormindo, ele parecia tão calmo, as linhas de expressão diminuia deixando ele bem mais novo. Decidi não acordar ele e tentar voltar a dormir, me encostei no peito dele e voltei a dormir, quando acordei de novo os raios de sol já estavam batendo no meu rosto, levantei a cabeça e vi que ele estava acordado.

-Acordou há muito tempo?

-Um pouco

-Porque não me acordou?

-Estava pensando

-Pensando em que?

Ele olhou para mim sério.

-Que eu poderia ficar assim para o resto da minha vida

-Então vamos ficar, Beijei ele e voltei a deitar ao seu lado, ele me abraçou e ficamos assim por muito tempo, até que a realidade chamou

* * *

Posso pedir um milhão de desculpas? Atrasei muito. Mas minha vida está uma loucura e achei que esse capítulo estava pronto (pronto estava,mas achei muito estranho ai tive que reescrever algumas parte) acho que só consegui publicar hoje pq comecei a usar o tempo livre de espera do onibus para escrever (normalmente escrevia direto no computador) ... pronto chega de desculpa.

Mas como é fim de semestre nem posso falar que o outro vai chegar na próxima semana...prometo tentar não demorar.

Mão Atadas – Zélia Ducan e participação do Frejat.

é isso, espero que tenham se divertido e que deixem sua opinião

beijinhos


	13. As coisas tão mais lindas

**13º Capitulo**

**As coisas tão mais lindas**

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight (Iris - Goo Goo dolls)_

Fui acordada pelo Remus com beijos na bochecha

-Acorda dorminhoca, temos que levar as crianças para a estação hoje.

-Ok. Estou indo- disse me levantando e me encaminhando para o banheiro- você não vem?

-Já tomei Banho e já estou arrumado, acho que vou indo.

-tá- ele despediu-se de mim e aparatou para a sede, eu fui tomar meu banho, sabia que ele se preocupava demais com alguem descobrindo, não discutia mais, era o jeito dele, mas não poderia deixar de pensar que tudo isso era medo de se envolver, como se quando todo mundo soubesse tornaria real.

Terminei o banho me troquei rapidinho e aparatei na porta da sede e entrei, fui direto para a cozinha onde já senti o cheirinho da café da manhã da Molly, abri a porta, cumprimentei a Molly, o Artur e o Sirius, sentei-me ao lado do Remus.

-Você ainda vai ficar fingindo que dormiu aqui?-o Sirius perguntou rindo para o Remus

-Como?

-Remus, você acha que engana quem chegando mais cedo que a Tonks? Só os meninos mesmo.

-Sirius! Para de ser inconveniente, e fale mais baixo não quero que todo mundo escute e já expliquei porque não quero todo mundo sabendo.

-Parei - Disse o Sirius em um sussurro - mas vocês estão muito juntos, onde um tá o outro tamém está, vai dar bandeira é só alguém parar para perceber

O Sirius falou sussurrando

-É que ninguém está se importando muito com isso no momento - falou o Artur sussurrando - eles estão mais preocupados em sabe sobre as missões do que sobre os bastidores dela.

Nisso o Harry, a Hermione e o Rony chegaram e a conversa parou a Molly começou a servir o café.

-Comam rápido se não vocês vão se atrasar - Falou a Molly apressando todo mundo

Comemos rápido enquanto todo mundo se despedia modifiquei minha aparência para uma mulher mais velha grisalha e alta. Sai para a rua e olhei em volta vendo se estava tudo bem até todo mundo sair.

- Vamos, o quanto antes entrarmos no ônibus melhor - falei e o Remus chamou o noitibus.

Em instantes o noitibus apareceu na nossa frente quase atropelando os postes, mais esses saíram do caminho. Odeio andar nesse troço louco, mais eu e o Remus achamos melhor, a situação estava mdando, cada dia isso ficava mais claro.

- Bem vindos ao...-disse aquele imbecíloide do cobrador do noitibus, tive logo que interromper se não ele ia ficar falando.

- Sim, sim, nos sabemos, obrigado. Entrem, entrem – E fui empurrando o Harry para dentro, antes que alguém percebesse quem ele era.

- Er... É o Arry!- Tarde demais,

-Se você gritar o nome dele vou lançar contra você maldição de esquecimento - Falei com meu melhor tom intimidante. E comecei a apressar as meninas que tinham parado ao ver minha reação, elas não estavam acostumada a me ver assim, mais eu sabia ser profissional quando era preciso. Para melhorar a situação o ônibus estava cheio, não tinha lugar para todos.

- Parece que teremos que nos dividir. Jorge, Fred e Gina vocês devem se sentar nas cadeiras lá do fundo... Remus pode ficar com vocês.

Fui para o outro andar com o Harry, o Ron e a Hermione, os meninos se encaminharam para as poltronas do fundo, eu e a Hermione ficamos na frente do ônibus. Não tinha jeito o Harry chamava atenção em todo lugar que ia, era tudo culpa daquela cicatriz. As pessoas só pararam de olhar para eles quando sentamos.

-Você é a líder? - Perguntou a Hermione

-Como?

-Perguntei se você que está liderado a missão. você mandou no Professor Lupin.

Eu não mandei nele, mandei? Só tomei as rédeas da situação.

-Sabe acho legal você tão nova e já com tanta responsabilidade – Continuou a Hermione.

Não deu tempo de responder por que com um BANG o ônibus começou a se mover e todos os nossos esforços eram no sentido de não sair voando pela janela.

Quando o carinha de rosto cheio de espinhas veio cobrar as nossas passagens pedi para ele passar a gente para frente na ordem de descida, na verdade não foi um pedido, foi uma ameaça, ele só falou que ia parar para deixar uma bruxa, que estava mal, e depois deixaria a gente. Eu ia protestar quanto a ordem de prioridade que ele deu quando ouvi um barulho de vômito, achei melhor ela descer o quanto antes.

Olhei para o lado a Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Calma Mione, já estamos chegando

Ela fez sim com a cabeça e continuou tentando não cair do banco, o Ron não estava conseguindo ficar no banco, ele nunca deve ter andado nesse ônibus.

Quando finalmente chegou nos portão de Hogwarts desci rapidamente a bagagem dos meninos junto com o Lupin, enquanto todos os passageiros do noitubus olhavam pela janela, bando de desoculpado. Olhei em volta para ver se estava tudo bem

- Vocês estarão seguros dentro dos terrenos. Tenham um bom semestre, ok?

Despedi-me de todo mundo e entrei logo sendo seguida pelo Lupin que sentou no banco mais próximo.

-Acho que as aulas do Harry com o Snape não vão dar certo.

-Não mesmo, vai ser um desafio para os dois - disse

-Adoro ver Hogwarts, me lembra coisas boas.

-Sim, acho que é a melhor fase de nossas vidas.

-Nin posso te levar a um lugar especial para mim?

-Pode, só não pode demorar muito, ainda tenho que fingir que trabalho no ministério.

Ele riu e se levantou e foi falar com o menininho espinhoso. Em instantes ele fez sinal para me levantar e descemos.

Olhei em volta, estávamos na frente de uma colina.

-Vamos subir - disse ele com ar de felicidade.

-Não podemos aparatar?

-Não, temos que subir

Eu suspirei e comecei a subir, tudo bem que tinha treinamento físico, mas subir uma colina não era brincadeira, já estava ofegante, olhei para trás o Remus não estava em melhor estado, bem feito! Ele acha que é romântico ficar subindo colinas? Quando cheguei ao topo me joguei no chão e fiquei olhando para o céu, o Remus chegou logo depois e fez a mesma coisa.

-A.. cho...que...estou...velho...de...mais...para...isso - Disse ele parecendo mais um asmático, porém com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você está bem, nem teve um ataque do coração ou coisa do tipo - falei rindo e me virei para ele - esse é o lugar especial ou ainda teremos que subir mais? Ou a subida era o especial? – falei meio receosa de machucar o sentimento dele, mais até ali eu não tinha visto nada de especial.

-Levanta Ninfadora - disse ele já se levantado mais ainda meio ofegante, dei minha mão para ele me ajudar a levantar - Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

E finalmente olhei para os lados era um lugar lindo, todo florido e com poucas árvores permitindo a maior incidência do sol.

-Ali- ele apontou para frente e quando olhei me deparei com a visão de Hogwarts, da onde a gente estava tinha a vista perfeita da plenitude de Hogwarts. Dava para ver o castelo, o lago, tudo parecia envolvido em uma áurea de mistério.

-Lindo-exclamei

-Eu costumava vim aqui quando, sabe... Quando me transformava em lobsomen, era um lugar vazio, e isolado onde podíamos ficar sem ser incomodados, ou ocorrer um acidente, apesar de que o James e principalmente o Sirius gostavam de arriscar.

Abracei-o e beijei, ele me puxou e sentamos em uma pedra.

-Nin, meus amigos colocavam a vida deles em risco para que eu pudesse ter um momento de liberdade e não me machucar tanto. Mais eu acabava machucando eles, principalmente o Peter por ser pequeno. A maioria das vezes era sem querer, um empurrão um pouco mais forte, ou uma virada repentina.

-O Peter merecia – Ele deu um sorriso nervoso - Porque você está me falando isso?

-Não sei, eu gosto de você, nunca gostei de uma pessoa como gosto de você, acho que por isso quero que você saiba que eu não sou quem você acha que sou, eu sou um lobsomem capaz de machucar meus amigos. Eu machuco quem eu gosto, é quase inevitável.

-Remus eu sei tudo o que um lobsomem é capaz, você não precisa ficar me relembrando, eu não fujo da realidade. Você nunca me machucou e nem irá me machucar, não fisicamente.

Mais não sei emocionalmente, não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa, mais achei melhor me calar e esperar ele dar o próximo passo.

-Espero que não Nin, não suportaria. - disse ele em um suspiro - eu tenho a impressão que quando existe muita felicidade acontece algo ruim que acaba com a felicidade.

-A vida é assim, feita de atos e baixos, e cabe a nós superar os momentos difíceis para chegar aos de felicidades.

-Não é disso que estou falando Ninfadora. Sabia que foi aqui que o James pediu a mão da Lily? Nunca vi um cara tão feliz, quando eles desceram dava para ver o sorriso dos dois de longe, não importava a guerra que estava acontecendo e todo mundo estava entrando, era como se só de um estar perto do outro bastasse. Você sabe o fim dessa história, não preciso terminar.

-Remus não importa o feliz para sempre o importante é o que eles viveram. Viveram tempo suficiente para serem felizes, acho que esse momentos de felicidades compensa o resto. Aposto de que se eles soubessem o final eles não mudariam nada da vida deles.

-Eu não penso assim. Você sabe que eles achavam que eu que era o traidor?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça

-Foi porque fui me afastando deles, eles estavam tão felizes, eu me sentia um estorvo, uma mancha na felicidade deles. Só de pensar que eu tentando não macular a felicidade deles fui o responsável pela morte deles e prisão do Sirius, isso me dói.

-Você não foi o responsável - disse abraçando ele - ninguem tinha como saber que o Peter seria o traidor, ele era acima de qualquer suspeita, é normal em grupos como o nosso que se comece a desconfiar de atitudes fora do comum, sempre tem a sombra de um espião, que alguem pode ser um traidor.

Na verdade achava que era um pouco culpa do James e do Sirius de terem desconfiado do Remus, mais sabia que o Sirius já se culpava bastante, não era hora de mencionar isso.

-Remus você pode e deve ser feliz, para de ficar se martirizando, apenas viva a vida.

-É difícil Nin - ele estva olhando para Hogwarts - de novo estamos em guerra, de novo as pessoas que gosto correm perigo, de novo sinto vontade de me afastar de tudo e todos.

-Você não é nem louco de fazer uma coisa dessas, eu te proíbo terminantemente.

-Você está mandona.

-Sério! A Hermione disse hoje que mandei em você no noitibus, não gosto de ser mandona.

-Não, você apenas falou, e eu obedeci - disse ele rindo - você acha que a Hermione desconfia de alguma coisa?

-Ela não falou nada, mais acho que não, ela é muito perspicaz, mas por enquanto está muito preocupada com assuntos dela.

-O Harry?

-Vocês homens são tudo igual não enxergam um passo a frente do nariz. O Rony

- O Rony!- disse ele surpreso- mais eles vivem brigando.

-Por isso mesmo, o Rony só tem que perceber que ela não é, e nem quer ser, só a amiguinha dele, ele também gosta dela só não caiu a ficha ainda.

-E o Harry? Gosta dela?

-O Harry para mim é uma incógnita, Mais a Gina gosta dele, isso é obvio, mais ela só vê ela como uma irmãzinha, talvez isso mude, talvez não. Acho que estamos muito fofoqueiros.

Ele riu.

-É que você não viu o Sirius. Ele criou várias teorias, o pior que acredita nelas.

-Coitado esses dias ele me perguntou se eu podia confirmar se o Quim e a Héstia estavam tendo um caso.

O Remus riu.

- Eu disse que não porque era obvio que a Héstia gostava de você.

-E ele acreditou?

-sim acreditou, você não acreditou?

-Não - Disse ele rindo

O pior que podia ser verdade, sempre via a Héstia olhando para o Remus.

-Adoro esse lugar, ele dá uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade - falei - seria capaz de produzir um patrono imenso

-Nin, acabei de perceber que não sei qual é seu patrono.

-Engraçado também não sei qual é o seu, acho que é porque estamos muito juntos. E quando preciso me comunicar mando carta ou vou até você.

-Adivinha qual é o meu.

-Lobsomem- e ele fez uma careta de confirmação- o meu é uma arara, é um bicho de países tropicais, acho que do Brasil, quando era pequena vi em um livro, ela era toda colorida, fiquei fascinada, pela cor, pelo nome, cheguei a falar que minha filha chamaria arara, coitada, ela iria me odiar.

E fiz o feitiço do patrono e saiu uma ave mediana prateada, que infelizmente não tinha cor, a ave saiu voando e sumiu.

-gostou?

-Bonito-logo em seguida ele lançou o patrono dele e saiu um imenso lobo - sabia que o patrono da Lily mudou por causa do amor? Depois que ela soube que o James era um animago e se transformava em cervo o patrono dela passou a ser uma corsa.

-Que lindo, sabia que patronos podiam mudar de forma, mas nunca vi. Temos que ir. Já estava ficando tarde.

-Temos? Queria ficar aqui mais tempo

-Então vamos ficar, eu aparato direto para o Ministério depois

E passamos o resto da manhã e conversando naquele pedacinho do paraiso

* * *

Adoro esse capítulo, apesar de não achar que o escrevi ele bem, mas vários assuntos são tratados nele como o fato do Remus e a Tonks não conhecerem um o patrono do outro..não sei se vcs perceberam mas na Ordem da Fênix acho que só têm uma vez que a Tonks aparece e não é acompanhada pelo Lupin, do Lupin acho que são duas, mas uma ele tá na lareira e ninguem pode dizer que a Tonks não estava por lá em algum lugar...ok pararei com minhas teorias(mas é que depois que li o enigma do principe fiquei surpresa e reli a Ordem para ver o que tinha deixado passar, foi quando surgiu a idéia dessa fic..e nem vou mencionar que sempre que eles estão juntos o nome de um é citado sempre após o outro...agora parei mesmo) E também gosto desse capítulo pela menção aos outros shippers e também aos marotos.

A música é do Nando Reis..ele de novo, mas não posso fazer nada se ele é demais. A segunda música(para quem não identificou) é a famosa música de Cidade dos Anjos e se vcs repararem bem no trecho vão perceber que...vai tudo muito bem, tudo muito lindo..mais infelizmente sabemos que a história não é assim..portanto..até o próximo capítulo.

Antes do tchau definitivo deixa eu agradecer a _Aluada_ que sempre comenta(pode ficar tranquila não desistirei enquanto tiver um leitor lendo e comentando, não gosto quando os autores param no meio da fic que eu estava lendo), A Paula (uma leitora nova \o/, continue lendo e comentando, espero que esteja gostando) e A Carol (que bom que você gosta das minhas notas, pq adoro escreve-las, mas as vezes acho que escrevo demais. Me senti muito honrada em você ter se cadastrado no site só por minha causa, até pq é um saco mesmo. penei para aprender mexer. Obrigado pelos elogios)

Um abraço em todas minha leitoras.


	14. Querem meu sangue

**14º Capitulo**

**Querem meu sangue**

_Seems like only yesterday_

_Life belong to runaways_

_Nothing here to see, no looking back_

_Every sound monotone_

_Every color monocrome_

_Life begin to fade into the black_

_(Come Alive – Foo fighters)_

Cheguei da missão muito cansado, mais não podia descansar tinha uma reunião mais tarde, parecia que Snape tinha informações de que o Voldemort finalmente ia pegar a tal profecia, teríamos que intensificar a guarda,

-SIRIUS, SIRIUS - Entrei em casa gritando

-É melhor você parar de gritar ou vai acordar a vovó.

Disse a Tonks me abraçando por trás.

-Cansado?

-Muito! Chegou cedo

-O Quim também, daqui a pouco ele aparecei, conseguimos fugir do trabalho. Ele vem com o Moody, preferi vim direto sabia que você já estaria aqui.

-Vocês nem imaginam o que o Monstro fez, agora eu mato aquele imprestável, ele finalmente vai ter o que tanto quer, sua cabeça empalhada.

O Sirius vinha descendo as escadas, furioso.

-O que ele fez Sirius?

-Ele machucou o coitado do Bicuço, estava até agora lá tentando curar ele, até que consegui, o bicuço poderia ter comido ele, eu nem sentiria falta.

-Acho que seria meio indigesto coitado.

-O que seria indigesto Tonks? Acho lobsomen indigesto também.

O Quim tinha chego e logo atrás estava o Moddy, não gostei nada da piadinha, na verdade ainda não me dava bem com a idéia de quase todo mundo saber e o pior aceitar.

-Eu estava falando do monstro – Disse a Tonks fingindo irritação

O Quim apenas sorriu e falou.

-Vamos começar? Teremos que fazer novos turnos e...

Uma coruja passou voando e deixou cair um bilhete que rapidamente eu peguei.

_O Cachorro está bem? Mande noticias._

Era a letra do Snape.

-A não ser que agora o Snape tenha um cachorro de estimação – Olhei para o Sirius - ele quer saber se você está bem

O Sirius fez uma cara de incredualidade, fomos até a sala peguei um espelho e chamei o Snape que não demorou muito a aparecer.

-O Sirius está ai?

-Sim está.

-Então o Lord entrou na cabeça do Potter e disse que o Sirius estava em perigo, até agora ele não voltou, como ele tem uma tendência a bancar o herói, ele deve ter ido até o Ministério onde acha que o Sirius está. Quem está ai agora?

-Está o Quim, o Moddy, a Tonks, o Sirius e eu

-Obvio que você está ai. Deve dar – Ia falar algo mas percebir que o momento não era apopriado para começar uma briga - é melhor vocês irem para o Ministério, Sirius fique ai para dar noticias ao Dumbledor quando ele chegar, já deve estar a caminho. Eles devem estar na sala das profecias.

E o Snape sumiu do espelho.

-Vocês ouviram. Então vamos rápido.

-Vamos receber ordem do Ranhoso mesmo? Pode ser uma armadilha – Falou o Sirius.

Paramos um olhando para o outro até que falei

-Vamos – E caminhei para a porta, mas percebi que o Sirius também vinha - Sirius aonde você pensa que vai?

-Vou com vocês lógico, ou você acha que vou ouvir uma ordem do ranhoso e ficar esperando aqui enquanto o Harry está em perigo? Ou deixar vocês cairem em uma armadilha?

Não havia tempo para discutir, eu olhei para todos que assentiram e aparatamos.

Chegamos rapidamente no ministério e corremos para a sala de mistério, o Quim ia na frente seguido por Tonks e Sirius, logo atrás vinha eu e o Moddy. Entramos em uma sala cheio de portas e Moody gritou – Câmara da Morte - e encontramos onde eles estavam, entramos por duas portas diferentes, vimos os comensais com o Harry e o Neville. Aproveitamos a surpresa e fomos descendo as arquibancadas um ao lado do outro jogando feitiços, quando finalmente a surpresa passou tivemos que nos separar.

Um comensal veio em minha direção, do meu lado podia ver o Sirius lutando com outro, a Nin ainda estava na arquibancada lutando contra a Belatrix que tinha ido diretamente para ela, o Moddy era o que estava mais perto dela, mas parecia estar tendo grandes problemas com o Dolohov, os reflexos dele não era mais o mesmo, o Quim estava lutando com dois ao mesmo tempo. Pelo canto do olho vi um dos comensais chegando no Harry por trás, mas não podia fazer nada, estava sob ataque cerrado e nem os outros conseguiriam chegar até lá, torci para o Harry conseguir se livrar.

O Dolohov tinha tirado o Moddy da luta e agora estava indo em direção do Harry, mas era o Sirius que estava mais perto conseguiu lançar um feitiço no comensal antes que esse fizesse alguma coisa a Harry. Me virei para ver como a Nin estava indo, a Belatrix era muito forte, vi minha Ninfadora caindo, parecia que tinha sido atingida, tentei correr até ela, mais não consegui, os ataques estavam vindo com tudo para cima de mim.

O Harry tentou correr mais o Sirius impediu e foi até lá, agora se tornou uma briga de família, finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar do meu comensal com um estupefaça, ia até a Dora para ver se estava tudo bem, mais vi que o Neville e o Harry não tinham saindo da sala ainda e o Malfoy estava indo na direção deles, corri até eles e me interpus entre o Harry e o Malfoy, para o bem de todos era melhor aquela profecia não cair nas mãos do Voldemort.

Finalmente Dumbledor chegou, ele tinha demorado, agora ele estava descendo. Merda o Malfoy era forte, mais também um tapado, queria terminar logo essa luta para ver como a Dora estava, aproveitei a distração do Lúcio com a chegada do Dumbledor para atingir ele com um feitiço imobilizante,

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso!

O Sirius e a Belatrix nem tinham notado a chegada do Dumbledor, continuavam lutando, ele provocava ela, e ela revidava, o problema era onde eles estavam, muito próximo do portal, o Sirius tinha que aprender a ser menos inconseqüente, estava tão feliz em estar lutando de novo que nem estava muito concentrado, quando me virei para ajudar ele vi o raio de luz o atingindo no peito e mandando ele para dentro do véu, ouvi o grito da Belarix triufante e o do Harry, mas não consegui fazer nada, quando vi o Harry passando por mim para ir até o véu percebi qual era a intenção dele o abracei, não podia deixar

- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry...

- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!

- ...É muito tarde Harry.

- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo...

Ele ainda não tinha notado que não dava para pegar ele de volta, que aquilo era o fim, era difícil acreditar até para mim que sabia, eu tinha que falar aquelas palavras duras mais que só assim entrariam na cabeça do Harry

- Não ha nada que você possa fazer, Harry... Nada... Ele se foi.

- Ele não se foi!

Estava cada vez mais difícil segurar ele, e ele estava tornando toda a situação mais difícil gritando o nome do Sirius como se ele pudesse voltar

Ele ia me obrigar a falar aquela palavra

- Ele não pode voltar, Harry, Ele não pode voltar porque ele está m...

- ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO!,SIRIUS!

Sim ele estava, mais eu não conseguiria o fazer entender, a dor dele e a minha eram demais, perdemos um amigo, uma pessoa que apesar de não ser do mesmo sangue nós considerávamos da família, ele perdeu o padrinho e eu um irmão. Com grande esforço arrastei o Harry para longe do tablado, quando ele finalmente parou de se debater pude olhar em volta, o Dumbledor tinha reunido os comensais o Moddy estava indo ver se a Dora estava bem, por Merlin que estivesse tudo bem, nem sei o que faria se ela não acordasse, já bastava o Sirius,

- Harry... Eu sinto buito... Aquele hobem, o Sirius Black, era um abigo seu?

Só agora percebi que as pernas do Neville não paravam de se movimentar.

- Aqui, Finite – eu só queria ir até a Dora, ver se ela estava bem, mas estava com medo da resposta, era melhor pensar nas crianças, e torcer para que não tenha acontecido nada com ela também

-Vamos, vamos encontrar os outros. Onde está todos, Neville?

-Eles esdão lá atrás. Um cérebro adacou Rony bas eu acho que ele esdá bem, e Herbione esdá inconsciente, bas nós podemos sendir sua bulsação...

O Neville foi interrompido pelo barulho e grito da Belatrix derrupando o Quim, ela correu o Dumbledor tentou inpedir, mas ela já estava quase na saída quando senti Harry se soltar, tinha esquecido de segurar ele, achei que não fosse mais necessário.

- Harry, não!

Gritei mais não adiantou.

- ELA MATOU SIRIUS! ELA O MATOU... E EU VOU MATÁ-LA!

Como se fosse tão fácil assim matar uma pessoa, espero para o bem dele que ele não faça isso, quando ia atrás dele o Dumbledor virou e disse

-Não deixa que eu vou, vai cuidar das crianças.

Olhei o Moddy que fez um aceno com a cabeça falando que estava tudo bem, então fui atrás das outras crianças, a situação deles não era muito grave, o Ron talvez ficasse com umas cicatrizes, tínhamos que levar todo mundo até o St Mungus, foi quando a Madame Pomfrey chegou e reunimos todo mundo em um só lugar, enquanto ela dava os primeiros socorros, fui até a Ninfadora que continuava desmaiada.

-Ela esta bem, pode ficar tranqüilo, vamos fazer macas para levar ela para o St Mungus, as crianças eu levo para a Escola, Moody e Quim estão bem.

-Eu só preciso esperar que alguém venha prender esses comensais

Dois aurores chegaram ai me senti livre para aparatar, ouvi um breve resumo do que tinha acontecido no hall, até onde eles sabiam, e contei o que tinha acontecido e o Moody ficou para ver se eles faziam o trabalho direito, levei a Dora até o Hospital.

* * *

Sabe o que me tirou do sério nesse capítulo? O Snape que avisa a Ordem, com um jeito único deles se comunicarem que seria o patrono, só que se uma corsa entrasse pela porta o Sirius e o Remus não iriam desconfiar? E o Snape se exporia assim? Por que no final parece que nem o Dumbledore sabia que o patrono do Snape ainda era uma corsa. Por isso tive a idéia do espelho e de uma mensagem acima de qualquer suspeita(mas se alguém souber de alguma coisa que deixei escapar me deixa uma reviews explicando)

Ok..chega de dilemas existênciais..acho que só eu penso nessas coisas =D.

Eu admito que fico com dó quando o capitulo é essencialmente do livro, mas acho que o próximo vêm logo...só ter tempo de postar.

Já ia esquecendo... música do Titãs, mas tbm é cantado pelo Cidade Negra..gosto das duas versões.

_Tamy: fico feliz em saber que não sou a única que notou que eles estavam sempre juntos, obrigada pelos elogios, fico até timida. Mais uma que gosta das minhas notas*comemora*, mas acho que faço isso pq não tenho muito com quem conversar sobre HP e principalmente sobre esse casal, que infelizmente não é o mais popular._

_Carol: É Carol, e nem posso dizer que é Spoiller pq todo mundo sabe o que acontece, mas sinceramente tive dificuldade em manter a linha, mas adorei escever alguns capitulos._

_Lady: Não, vc entendeu errado. Não vai acabar tão rápido assim, ainda falta muita água para rolar embaixo dessa ponte._

Obrigado a quem está lendo, obrigado pelas reviews, obrigado pelos favoritos.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	15. Amigo é coisa para se guardar

**15º Capitulo**

**Amigo é coisa para se guardar**

_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up (get up)  
Come on (come on)  
Why you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change  
What's been and gone_ _(Oasis-Stop Crying You Heart Out)_

A Andrômeda entrou no quarto do hospital, tínhamos um acordo mudo, ela vinha ficar com a Dora e eu ia embora, Eu ficava a maior parte do tempo ali, quando não estava junto dela estava no seu apartamento, não queria voltar para o Grimmauld Place, eu tinha que começar a procurar um apartamento para mim, mais isso ficaria para depois.

-Bom dia Andromeda

-Hoje ela acordou?

-Só por breves momentos, os médicos-bruxos preferem deixar ela desacordada.

-Eles já me falaram isso, falaram sobre a alta?

-Parece que dessa semana não passa, amanhã eu apareço – Disse saindo

-Se não quiser não precisa aparecer, eu fico com ela.

-Mais eu quero - disse a Tonks

-Oi filha, você está bem? Quer alguma coisa?

-Estou bem mãe, cansada de ficar descansando, quero sair daqui e ir para um show e comer muita besteira.

Sorri para ela e acenei, saindo do quarto, finalmente tinha encontrado alguém que não aprovava o nosso relacionamento. A Andromeda era muito educada e nunca falou nada, mais estava bem explicito. Logo no primeiro dia da Tonks no hospital ela entrou no quarto e eu fiquei pensando se ela sabia, logo depois do olhar que ela lançou tive a certeza que sabia e que não gostava, mas estavamos tendo uma convivência pacifica.

Ainda não tinha falado com ninguém sobre o que ocorreu no ministério, nem queria pensar nisso, meus dias se resumiam a me encher de trabalho, ou ficar com a Tonks que normalmente era quando eu dormia, hoje não tinha nada para fazer, mais eu teria que arranjar qualquer coisa, resolvi ir para a Toca mesmo sabendo que estavam pisando em ovos, mas achei melhor do que ficar sozinho e pensando.

Aparatei no quintal, e fui andando até a casa, logo a Molly apareceu na porta

-Qual seu nome do meio?

-Você não acha essa pergunta muito fácil?

E dei um sorriso, começou as medidas de segurança com a volta do Voldemort, lembro bem delas da primeira guerra.

-Eu sou Remus Jonh Lupin, lobsomen, vindo do St Mungus porque a Andromeda chegou.

-Entra Remus, quer tomar café ou prefere almoçar? Como está a Tonks?

-Eu espero o almoço, a Tonks está bem e acho que vai ser liberada logo, só estão a mantendo lá por precaução.

-Que bom

Logo os gêmeos desceram correndo

-Oi mãe, tchau mãe

-Tenham cuidado, e apareçam para o jantar, o Carlinhos vai vim, quero vocês todos aqui.

-Agora eles não ficam mais em casa, estão falando até em alugar um apartamento em cima da loja.

A Molly estava visivelmente preocupada com o fato dos filhos saírem debaixo das asas dela, mais isso teria que acontecer uma hora,

-O Carlinhos vai vim hoje? Que bom - Isso distrairia a Molly

-Vai ser uma visita rápida, ele vai embora amanhã mesmo, ele queria fazer uma visita a Tonks a noite, teria algum problema?

-Porque teria?

A Molly bebeu um gole do chá

-Ela já conseguiu se metamorfosear de novo?

Desde que a Molly contou a ela (porque eu não consegui) o que tinha acontecido no ministério ela não consegui mais modificar a aparência, nós nem falavamos disso, sempre que ela tentava, eu mudava de assunto.

-Não, acho que quando voltar para a casa ela volte ao normal.

-Você está pensando em ir morar com ela?

Não, estou pensando em abandonar tudo e aceitar a missão de viver entre lobsomens ferozes, o que é quase um pleonasmo, Por Merlin nessas horas que eu me arrependia de ir para a toca

-Não

E bebi um gole da xícara de chá para dar o assunto como terminado, ficamos conversando sobre amenidades enquanto ela fazia o almoço. Depois fui embora ainda tinha que ver uns papeis e eu estava conseguindo colocar a casa da Tonks em ordem, nada melhor que trabalhar para esquecer.

Comecei a arrumar tudo, ainda tinha várias caixas, e moveis para montar, coisas que eu não sabia como ela tinha conseguido viver sem até ali, fazia quase um ano que eu tinha entrado pela primeira vez ali, e se não fosse por mim ainda estariam bagunçadas, no fim da tarde tomei um banho e fui para o hospital, a Andromeda já deveria estar saindo.

-Oi Dora, você ainda está acordada, não deveria estar dormindo? Sua mãe já foi?

-Sim, ela já foi, e eu pedi aos médicos para me deixar acordada, nos últimos tempos eu estava meio grogue e não consegui falar com você direito, acho que agora é a hora.

Eu não sabia se terminava de entrar ou saia, se tinha alguém que eu queria conversar sobre isso era com ela, mais ainda tinha medo, com toda coragem entrei e sentei na cadeira do lado da cama.

-Não aqui

Disse ela batendo do lado da cama dela, eu fui e me sentei, ela me abraçou e eu comecei a chorar, fazia tanto tempo que não a abraçava, e sentir que tinha alguém ali do meu lado e que não precisava de palavras, ela sabia o que eu estava sentido, não iria falar nada só mostrar que estava ao meu lado, era isso que eu amava nela.

-Desculpa

Disse enxugando as lagrimas e tentando me recuperar.

-Pode sempre contar com meu ombro, e com outras partes do corpo também, mas por enquanto acho melhor só o ombro, ainda dói quando faço movimentos bruscos.

-Então sem movimentos bruscos.

Fui até os lábios dela e encostei os meus, senti uma necessidade de ir mais fundo, de sentir ela mais perto.

-Ai

-Desculpa

-Beleza, só estou meio sensível ainda.

-Que tal você mudar as cores do seu cebelo?

-Você sabe que não consigo, é difícil, da mesma forma que sei que se estivesse no meu lugar você também não conseguiriam, eu ainda me sinto culpada, e tenho medo que os outros me culpem - Ela falou isso tudo olhando para as mãos

-Ninfadora, não foi sua culpa, você sabe, a Belatrix é uma bruxa fortíssima, ela consegui imobilizar você o Quim e o ...

-Eu sei, mais sabe como são meus poderes, eles são emocionais, mais eles voltam, sempre voltam.

-Acho que precisamos de um tempo

Pronto falei, não era a melhor hora, mas tinha que sair, estava quase certo aceitar aquela missão, eu não podia deixar ela pressa a mim, era muito perigoso, para os dois.

-Também acho que precisamos de tempo para pensar no que aconteceu, foi uma perda terrível.

Ela entendeu errado.

-Não Nin...

Parei porque escutei batidas na porta.

-Podemos entrar?

-CARLINHOS

Disse a Tonks correndo e se jogando nos braços do homem atarracado e cheio de sardas, não dava para dizer que não era um Weasley.

-Esqueci de avisar - acho que estava falando com as paredes,

-Não sabia que você vinha, que surpresa, e como você está? Mais alguma queimadura? Já providenciou minhas calças de couro de Dragão?

A Molly e o Guy vinham entrando logo atrás, mas a Tonks parecia nem notar,

-Oi Guy, oi Molly de novo.

-É melhor você ir para a cama Tonks você ainda não está totalmente recuperada

-Ok Molly, tudo beleza, quais são as novidades?

-Os médicos não querem te dar alta hoje? Você está com um pique, totalmente recuperada.

-É que dormi muito, Guy

Disse ela voltando para a cama.

O Guy deu um aceno de cabeça para mim, finalmente alguém tinha me notado, a Molly acenou, e o Carlinhos veio apertar minha mão

-Então você é o Remus? Engraçado faço parte da ordem também mais não conheço pessoalmente quase ninguém.

Apertei a mão dele mais fui logo esquecido porque ele se virou e começou uma conversa sobre machucados e cicatrizes com a Tonks, acho que eles estavam competindo para ver quem tinha mais.

-Vou comprar alguma coisa para comer e já volto

E sai, ninguém parece ter me ouvido, apesar de ter visto a Molly acenando com a cabeça, precisava de chocolate, muito chocolate, muita endorfina, como era dificil encontrar chocolate nesse hospital, tive que sair para comprar, quando voltei para o quarto a imagem que vi me deixou feliz mais ao mesmo tempo triste, senti como se não pertecesse ao lugar.

O Carlinhos estava sentado onde eu estava anteriormente, a Molly e o Guy cada um de um lado da cama, a Dora sentada na cama com os cabelos rosa e rindo, estava todos a gargalhadas.

-Lembra que eu te dava as senhas para entrar na torre da grifinória? – Falou o Guy

-Lembro! Você só me dava porque achava que eu namorava seu irmão

-Guy Wesley! Não acredito que você fazia isso.

-Ah mãe camaradagem de irmãos, ela sempre ia lá à noite, quando iria imaginar que eles não faziam nada?

-Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa no meio de mais quatro meninos.

-Tem feitiços que deixam aquela continam a prova de barulhos ela se transforma quase em uma parede – Olhei surpreso para a Molly

-MÃE

Gritaram os dois Weasleys juntos.

Eu estava olhando do batente da porta, e se... era difícil pensar nisso, mas seria melhor, seria bem melhor para ela, provavelmente a Andromeda aprovaria, ele era novo, parecia gostar dela, não colocaria ela em perigo e ainda a levaria para longe...

Pensar nela longe doeu mais do que eu imaginei, não, ela não iria largar tudo, ela lutaria, esse é o problema, não quero perde-la. Doeria demais, não sei se suportaria, a preferia bem longe de mim a machucada perto.

-Não é Remus – Percebi que o Guy estava falando comigo, não sabia sobre o que, fui obrigado a perguntar.

-Desculpa estava pensando em outra coisa, repete a pergunta.

-Estavamos só falando que não dá para entrar no quarto das meninas, e falei que devia ser um feitiço antigo.

-É tem alguma coisa sobre isso no Hogwarts uma história.

-Você leu isso? Não acredito! Ele é enorme não conheço ninguém que leu

Disse o Carlinhos fui me encaminhado para dentro do quarto e parei aos pés da cama.

-Tem bastantes coisas interresantes.

-Eu já li – Falou a Tonks

-Atah Tonkzinha conta outra, você ler aquele livro enorme – Falou o Carlinhos mostrando que ele não conhecia muito bem a Ninfadora

-Li, me pareceu interessante, e achei que talvez precisasse, e pode ser muito útil para entender Hogwarts e conseguir fazer bagunça nela.

Ela sorriu e olhou para mim, eu tinha me surpreendido com essa face dela, na mudança comecei a perceber como ela gostava de livros e tinha um monte, ela falava que não tinha conseguido ser uma auror apenas por ser metamorfa, ela precisou estudar muito.

-É melhor já irmos está ficando tarde, tchau Remus, Tchau Tonks – falou Molly

-Tchau Molly, e sobre buscar o Harry na plataforma, vocês vão? - Perguntei

-Sim, irei – respondeu a Molly.

-Não estou sabendo de nada – falou a Tonks

-O Dumbledor deu a idéia da gente ir buscar o Harry e aproveitar e falar algumas coisas para o tio dele, sabe, para evitar que eles causem problemas - Explique

-Ok eu vou, com certeza – Ela respondeu animada

-Que pena que estarei trabalhando – Falou o Guy

-E eu em outro país, muito prazer em conhecê-lo Remus, tchau Tonks

E deu mais um forte abraço nela, e os três saíram.

-Um galeão por seu pensamento

-Na verdade não estava pensando em nada.

-Agora não antes quando você entrou no quarto.

-Seu cabelo, seus poderes voltaram.

-Quando falam poderes me sinto uma heroína. O Carlinhos me lembrou de uma coisa muito importante.

-O que?

-Que seria pior para as pessoas que gostam de mim me ver triste, além de ter que pensar na morte do Sirius vai ter que pensar na minha tristeza que é visível, você e o Harry vão esconder, mais meu problema é que nem sempre consigo esconder meus sentimento e isso pode ser ruim as vezes.

-É melhor você descansar um pouco, hoje foi um dia muito agitado.

-Boa noite Remus.

Ela disse e se virou de lado

Eu me sentei na cadeira e a fiquei observando, eu tinha que largar dela, isso era um fato, mas agora não conseguia.

* * *

Na verdade o titulo da música não é "Amigos é coisa para se guardar" é "Canção da América". Quando escrevi esse capitulo só pensei nessa música, mas achei que o titulo não tinha muito a ver ai modifiquei, quem canta é Milton Nascimento.

A música do Oasis é da trilha sonora do filme "Efeito Borboleta".

Agora meu imenso agradecimento a Carol que fez uma imagem do colar que descrevi na história, eu não sabia como colocar a imagem, ai hospedei ela em um site, aqui está o link(espero que dê certo, tirem os espaços):

http : / img25. /i/ colarn. jpg/

beijos e até o próximo capitulo


	16. Flores

**Flores**

_Tire o seu sorriso do caminho_  
_Que eu quero passar com a minha dor_  
_Hoje pra você eu sou espinho_  
_Espinho não machuca a flor_  
_Eu so errei quando juntei minh'alma a sua_  
_O sol não pode viver perto da lua(Paulinho Moska - A Flor e o Espinho)_

Cheguei em casa e percebi que não tinha ninguem. O Remus tinha se escondido de mim, seria a primeira lua cheia que ele passaria sem o Sirius, e ele tampouco havia tomado a poção, ultimamente ele tinha começado a me evitar, pensei que ele queria apenas ficar um tempo sozinho, mas não tomar a poção era uma atitude destrutiva, e tinha medo dessa atitude.

Será que ele tinha ido para o Largo Grimmauld? Seria o primeiro lugar que eu iria. Fechei o armário que estava cheio de poções do Remus e sai pela porta e aparatei em frente a casa, nós ainda nem tínhamos como saber de quem era aquela casa, ela podia ter passado para a Belatrix, entrei tirei minha varinha do bolso e comecei a percorrer os corredores, até entrar no porão, ele estava lá, com as cabeça baixa sem camisa, sentada em uma cama de montar.

-Vai embora, já está tarde, daqui a pouco começa a transformação, eu vou te machucar – Falou ele sem olhar para mim, só olhando o chão

-Você quer o que se matar? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aqueles 5 estágios da morte?

-Não apenas quero deixar o monstro que vive dentro de mim sair um pouco, eu vou ter que me acostumar a ele, sem poções.

-Não existe monstro nenhum e tampouco você precisa se acostumar a ele. Remus.

-Ninfadora, SAI

-Não! vou ficar aqui

Ele foi andou até mim e me encostou a parede

-Eu vou te machucar

-Você já está machucando, você não entende que fazer isso a você é me machucar – Disse tentando controlar as lagrima

-Não dá mais para tomar a poção, você precisa sair, eu perco o controle – Ele disse cansado e andando de volta para a cama

-Te esperarei lá em cima para quando você voltar ao seu estado normal.

Subi, fui até o banheiro, me olhei no espelho estava com os cabelos castanhos de novo. Merda! estava cada vez mais difícil controlar meu poderes estava perdendo o controle, peguei um vasso de flores que estava em cima da pia, era de plástico, ridículo, taquei na parede, nem matar uma flor não posso, queria liberar a raiva, a dor, que eu estava sentido.

Começou a escurecer e eu comecei a ouvir os gritos e uivos, comecei a chorar, lancei um feitiço na casa para que os vizinhos não ouvissem a bagunça, porque agora os quadros estavam gritando juntos.

Passei a noite no banheiro sentada no chão olhando para o nada. Quando finalmente o dia clareou desci até o porão e abri a porta, lá estava ele todo machucado, todo corpo estava cortado, nunca tinha visto ele assim, com a poção ele não se cortavam nem com o Sirius, corri até ele e comecei a chorar de novo, não queria chorar, não queria que ele achasse que eu era fraca, mais é muito dificl ver quem você ama todo machucado.

-Sai daqui, já pedi – A voz dele estava fraca, passava todo o sofrimento que ele tinha suportado essa noite

-Não vou deixar você sozinho

-Já fiz isso muitas vezes sozinho.

-Mais agora você não está mais sozinho, mesmo que eu não posso ficar aqui dentro com você a noite, pode ter certeza que quando amanhecer eu estarei.

-Não, não vai, você não entende! Uma vez eles fizeram um juramento, eles juraram sempre estar comigo nas transformações, pelo menos um deles. Você deve ter imaginado que não deu certo – Percebi que ele estava falando dos amigos dele

-Aposto que eles tentaram

-SIM TONKS ELES TENTARAM MAIS TODO MUNDO MORRE UM DIA, eles morreram, você vai morre um dia, eu vou morre, uma coisa que aprendi é que somos sozinhos nessa vida

-Posso morrer, não será culpa minha, como não foi deles, mais até lá estarei contigo.

-Você não entende, eu não quero você comigo – Aquela frase me doeu, sabia que ele estava machucado, mas também estava, só que têm momentos na vida que temos que esquecer um pouco a nossa dor em favor de outra pessoa.

-Agora não é questão de você querer ou não, tudo bem a gente não estar juntos – Falar isso me doeu, sabia que ele estava querendo terminar comigo, estava cada vez mais distante, mas tinha esperança que quando esse periodo de luto passasse ele voltaria a ser o que era - ainda sou sua amiga e ficarei com você mesmo você não querendo, agora cala a boca e deixa eu cuidar de você

Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos, interpretei aquilo como um consentimento, fui fechando com minha varinha alguns machucado.

-Pronto, está melhor mais eu tenho poções em casa que daria um resultado melhor. Vamos para a nossa casa

-Sim eu vou para a _sua_ casa

-Beleza, então vamos para a MINHA casa – E aparatamos

* * *

Capitulo super curto eu sei, mas alguem além da Carol ainda lê? Porque ninguem comenta? *Sniff*

aceito criticam sugestões, elogios, qualquer coisa.

"A flor e o espinho" não é uma música que normalmente escuto...na verdade com ela foi o contrário, a letra caiu nas minhas mãos e ai fui procurar quem cantava e ouvir, não faz muito meu estilo, mas a letra era perfeita para o capitulo.

"Flores" é do Titãs, gosto quando eles cantam com a Marisa Monte.

Perceberam que as musicas começara a ficar meio tristes né?..então..só vai piorar*risada malefica* mas pensa, depois da tempestade vêm a bonança

Desculpe o capitulo pequeno... a continuação vêm logo

Quem quiser saber mais sobre os 5 estágios da morte têm uma explicação na Wikipédia, mas sinceramente prefiro o video "os cinco estágios de uma girrafa" ou algo assim no YT..rs

Carol obrigada pela review...e também gosto deles juntos..até pensei em uma fic,,mas eu estou jogando tudo para o fundo da minha mente...não posso escrever mais nada...a faculdade me consome..mas quem sabe um dia...quando a Molly eu lembro que escrevi essa parte pq em algum dos livros ela tbm solta uma frase meio comprometedora...acho que ela fala que fica se agarrando com o Arthur(ainda bem que escrevi a base dos capitulo quando terminei de reler os livros..pq agora já esqueci de detalhes..mas posso estar delirando também)

Beijos...e mandem reviews..porfavorzinho *carinha do gatinho do sherk*


	17. Relicário

**17º Capitulo**

**Relicário**

_And the hardest part_

_Was letting go not taking part_

_Was the hardest part_

_(…)_

_I could feel it go down_

_Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth_

_Silver lining the clouds_

_Oh and I_

_I wish that I could work it out_

_And the hardest part_

_Was letting go not taking part_

_You really broke my heart (The Hardest Part – Coldplay)_

Eu estava em paz até ela chegar, até ela entrar pela porta da cozinha e ser apresentada como a mais nova integrante da ordem. Antes eu não precisava me preocupar com ninguem, não do jeito que me preocupo com ela. Agora estava aqui na casa dela, sentado no sofá, porque sai da cama para ela poder trocar os lençois sujos de sangue. Ela passou o dia cuidando de mim.

Desde ontem ela nem me olhava direito, tratei ela muito mal, e ela continuava cuidando de mim como se eu não tivesse dito aquilo tudo. Eu não a merecia, ela precisava me largar, seria mais fácil.

Não deveria ter deixado acontecer.

Ela saiu da cozinha e foi até o sofá em que estava, ela carregava uma caixa com várias poções e algodão.

-Deixa eu ver como estão seus machucados.

-Não precisa

-Remus! Por favor! Poupe meu tempo e tire logo a camisa, ou vou ser obrigada a lançar um feitiço em você.

Tirei, não adiantava descutir, ela começou a passar a mão pelo meu peito.

-Estão bem melhores, viu nem precisa mais da poção, acho que você só vai ficar com mais uma cicatriz, essa daqui

E ela passou a mão do lado de um machucado que ia do peito a barriga em transversal, sua mão era tão leve, tão macias, senti um arrepio e fechei os olhos, quando abri ela estava olhando para mim, ela subiu no sofá e ficou de joelhos ainda me olhando nos olhos, não resisti a beijei, um ultimo beijo eu a beijava ela descia seu corpo sobre o meu até sentar no meu colo, tirei a blusa dela, e rapidamente o sutiã, fui descendo minha boca pelo seu pescoço, indo em direção ao peito, até que a senti se curvar nos meus braço.

-Vamos para o quarto.

Parei, eu não devia estar fazendo isso deveria estar afastando ela e não ficando próximo, muito menos esse tipo de proximidade.

-Remus Lupin você não é nem louco de vim com aquelas conversinhas agora. Me leve para o quarto agora.

Como poderia dizer não? Levantei do sofá com ela no colo, e fomos aos beijos para o quarto, só uma noite, a noite que eu guardaria para a eternidade.

Acordei, ela ainda estava dormindo, só pensava em uma coisa, ir sem fazer barulho.

-Aonde você está indo?Vai sem se despedir? Sem nem um beijo?

Disse ela ainda meio sonolenta

-Ninfadora, não dá mais, estamos muito perto de uma guerra, agora que o Voldemort apareceu não agüentaria ficar com você e perde-la

-Quem disse que vc vai me perder, Do que vc tá falando?

-Vamos encarar a realidade, e sou muito velho para você, muito pobre e perigoso, sei que você arranjará alguem melhor.

-Remus o que você está dizendo? Só estou ouvindo várias frases sem sentido.

Ela disse começando a sentar, agora totalmente desperta

-Tem todo o sentido, só que você não está compreendendo a gravidade da situação, você é muito jovem, muito sonhadora ainda. Não adianta Tonks - Ao me ouvir falando seu sobrenome ela se sentou e abraçou os joelhos - já tomei minha decisão, já falei com Dumbledor, amanhã vou me juntar ao bando de lobisomens para espioná-los

-O que você está fazendo? Porque está fazendo assim?

-Porque é necessário, desculpa, Tchau,

E aparatei diante do olhar dela de incompreensão e tristeza, mas não podia voltar atrás na minha decisão, teria que ser forte.

* * *

Acho que esse é um dos capitulos mais triste e mais inspirado em músicas.

Relicário cantado pela Cassia Eller e Nando Reis(adoro a amizade dos dois).

**Thamy:** sei o que é não ter tempo nem de comentar, ultimanemte quando tenho tempo de ler outras fics já fico feliz. Tbm tenho pena e raiva do Remus, mas ele ser um personagem tão contraditório, que vc ama em uma parte da história e na outra quer matar, faz com que eu goste ainda mais dele.

**Carol:** Coitado do Sirius, ele não teve culpar de morrer, quem teve foi o Harry(e nada me tira isso da cabeça, era só ele ter aprendido oclumência) e lógico, nossa querida escritora serialkiller. Acho que o Remus se preocupar muito com os outros, por isso ele toma essas decisões, e ele carrega o trauma de ser um lobsomen e de todo mundo a sua volta que ele gosta morrer.

**Karine:** seja bem vinda, e continue comentando. Obrigado por relembrar a parte, era isso mesmo, Molly não perdia tempo na escola. Muito obrigada pelos elogios (há e o fanfiction não aceita links)

**Amandinha:** Obrigado pela review

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo


	18. Em Algum Lugar no TempoVento no Litoral

**18º Capitulo**

**Em algum lugar do tempo**

Te ter e ter que esquecer  
É insuportável, é dor incrível(Te Ver-Skank)

I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know-or seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothin' where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I fee

(Torn-Natalie Imbruglia)

Ele já estava com essas conversas fazia um tempo, mas nunca achei que ele iria embora e ainda se colocar em perigo desse jeito, ele queria se matar, talvez não sentisse horado de estar vivo e seus amigos mortos.

Descobri pelo Moody que ele estaria na estação. Ele iria até o lugar que o bando de lobisomens estavam de trem, peguei um ônibus e fui até a estação, precisava pensar e de tempo para desistir, ou pelo menos aceitar a idéia que estava correndo atrás de um homem que não me quer. Não! Ele me quer, ele só estava confuso e perdido, e de qualquer forma não poderia deixar ele se machucar.

Era tão estranho ver os trouxas no ônibus vivendo como se fosse apenas mais um dia, uma mãe com um bebê tentava a todo custo colocar a chupeta na boca da criança, uma velinha conversando com outra sobre futilidades, um estudante, um homem com gravata. Tive vontade de gritar para todos se esconderem, falar que estava prestes a ocorrer uma guerra e o melhor que eles faziam era se esconder em outro pais, valia a pena até atravessar o canal da mancha a nado. Com essa atitude só conseguiria passar por louca. Desci do ônibus, segundo as informações do Moddy ele estaria quase partindo, andei até a plataforma 13

Ele estava em pé esperando o trem em suas piores vestes segurando uma pequena valise.

-Remus

Falei quanto estava próximo dele, ele virou lentamente

-Não faça isso, não vá embora por favor- vendo o olhar de surpresa logo emendei - não poderia deixar você ir sem me despedir.

-Tonks assim você só piora as coisas

-Não vá, por favor, eu não te incomodo mais, eu saio da sua vida

-Nin não é sua culpa, eu vou ser mais útil a Ordem fazendo isso.

-NÃO!-gritei e percebi que chamei atenção e voltei ao tom normal - tem outras maneiras de fazer isso, é muito perigoso, você não é um deles

-Não? Sou sim, me transformo no mesmo monstro que eles.

-Você não é um monstro Remus.

-Você é muito inocente Tonks, e eu me aproveitei da sua inocência, isso só confirma ainda mais que eu sou um monstro

-Remus! Quando me envolvi com você sabia aonde estava me metendo.

-Ah sim, lógico! Você deve ter pensado muito, deveria ter lembrado que jovens não pensam, você vai viver melhor sem mim.

Não me importei, sabia que aquelas palavras eram para me machucar e afastar, conseguiram me machucar mais não me afastaria, sabia que ele estava falando aquilo da boca para fora, ele só queria fingir que era um monstro, até ele mesmo acreditar.

-Remus a questão aqui não é mais o "nós" e sim a sua vida. Não a coloque em risco. Só isso que te peço.

-Porque não? Sou o único que pode aceitar essa missão, e também o único cuja falta seria menos sentida.

Segurei minhas lagrimas, àquela hora não era hora de chorar

-Remus você é importante, eu sentiria a sua falta, todos sentiriam. O Harry, ele perdeu o padrinho, ele vai precisar de você, de nós, ele não ficaria bem se mais alguém morresse

-O Harry tem bastantes pessoas que se importam com ele, um velho lobisomem não vai fazer diferença, e a minha missão só vai ajudar ele.

-Espero que esteja falando isso da boca para fora.

-Tonks tenho que ir o trem está chegando. Só quero que você entenda que acabou, e que estou fazendo o melhor para você, para todos.

-Mais não o melhor para você.

-Agora não interessa o que eu sinto. Nin eu não sei amar, eu não posso amar. Adeus

As lagrimas que eu estava segurando escorreram, senti o vento e ouvi o barulho do trem que o levaria para longe. Ele virou para ir embora eu agarrei o braço dele e beijei, foi um beijo de despedida, não sabia se ele voltaria, mais não conseguiriam impedir que ele fosse. Murmurei um "Adeus" e o soltei, ele vacilou, mas virou e entrou no trem.

Sentei em um dos bancos e abaixei a cabeça. O pior era saber que ele estava arriscando a vida dele, era saber que ele poderia morrer, ele podia não voltar, percebi que conforme eu pensava isso alguma coisa dentro de mim se quebrava, como se os momentos de felicidade que eu passará tivesse ficado guardado e agora só restaria tristeza, parecia que um dementador estava perto de mim, olhei em volta, não tinha nenhum, entrei no banheiro mais perto e olhei no espelho, meu cabelo estava castanho, conseguia ver por entre a blusa o colar que ele havia me dado, levantei a mão para tiar, mas aquele movimento me pareceu tão errado que logo abaixei. Tentei me transformar mais não consegui, e percebi que dessa vez não seria como das outras, tinha algo de muito errado comigo.

**19º Capitulo**

**Vento no Litoral**

Hey now don't make a sound  
Say have you heard the news today?  
One flag was taken down, to raise another in its place  
A heavy cross you bare, a stubborn heart remains unchanged  
No home, no life, no love, no stranger singing me your name

(Long Road To Ruin-Foo Fighters)

Com dificuldade entrei no trem e deixei ela, Foi a pior decisão da minha vida, mas a mais acertada, ela era jovem ia me esquecer rapidinho, agora eu tinha que lidar com aquela dor lancinante, pior que a dor nos dias de transformação, não sabia que podia doer tanto, sentia me rasgar por dentro. Sentei em uma poltrona vazia e tentei dormir, mas nem isso me era permitindo, sempre que fechava os olhos tinha a visão dela ficando para trás, na estação.

Mas essa era minha sina, viver sozinho, em grupo só podia viver com outros lobisomens. É o que faria agora, mesmo sabendo que esta isso me causa repulsa e ódio, não era selvagem como eles, mas era para ajudar a Ordem, só eu podia saber com antecedência onde eles iam atacar e evitar futuros casos como o meu.

Uma mulher se sentou do meu lado com uma criança de colo, eu sabia que se ela tivesse consciência do mostro que estava ali ela ficaria bem longe. Ela sorriu para mim quando olhei para ela, e a criança começou a chorar, deveria ser um sexto sentido, a criança deveria saber que estava perto de uma criatura potencialmente perigosa. A mãe deu uma mamadeira para a criança que parou imediatamente de chorar. Fechei os olhos, o balanço e o silêncio me embalaram, antes de dormir lembrei vagamente de uma situação 3 anos atrás, se eu imaginasse tudo que iria acontecer mudaria minhas atitudes, nunca me envolveria com ela de novo. Ela devia estar muito machucada, mas era o melhor para ela, ela perceberia com o tempo.

Acordei e nem posso dizer que sonhei com ela, seria clichê demais. O vagão deu uma freada brusca, instintivamente segurei a mulher e o bebê que estava do meu lado, com a outra mão me segurei.

-Obrigado – Disse ela sorrindo – reconheço um bom homem quando vejo um.

Sorri para ela e acenei com a cabeça, não tinha nada a dizer. Bom? Talvez era, afinal me preocupava com os outros e com o mundo, mas acho que a Nin não deve estar me achando tão bom assim, na verdade deve estar me xingando, até a décima geração. Acho melhor agora não chamar ela mais de Nin, nem Dora, muito menos Ninfadora, melhor me acostumar com Tonks.

Tonks – Murmurei para ver se me acostumava com aquele som tão estranho a minha boca, sei que já chamei ela assim, mas o pensamento de chamar ela para sempre por seu sobrenome me doeu. Estava ficando sentimental demais.

Senti uma cotovelada, era a mulher do meu lado tentando trocar o bebê, ela pediu uma desculpa rápida quando viu que estava me dando cotoveladas, fiz sinal que estava tudo bem e sorri novamente.

-Sei que não devia pedir isso, já devo ter incomodado o senhor demais, é que é difícil viajar com uma criança, minha irmã vinha junto só que acabou ficando doente, você poderia segurar ele por um segundo enquanto coloco as bolsas no bagageiro aqui em cima?

Têm pedidos que não têm como ser negados, esse era um desses, fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela me passou o bebê, não devia ser muito novo, ele já ficava sentado no colo, de qualquer jeito parecia tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão mágico. Como seria ter um filho? Alguem cuja a sua preocupações voltasse inteiramente para ele, lembro de James e da Lilian, amavam tanto o Harry, se sacrificaram por ele, acho que é o que todos os pais fariam. A criança riu para mim, era um bebê realmente bonito e simpático. Agora Nin...Tonks poderia ter um filho, poderia ser mãe, como seria os filhos dela? Queria poder pensar em como seria nossos filhos, mas isso é inimaginável e mais um motivo para me manter longe dela.

-Obrigado Senhor – Disse a jovem senhora pegando de volta o bebê – mas uma vez desculpa incomodar.

-Tudo bem.

Depois de um tempo estava descendo na estação, olhei em volta, o lugar me deu arrepios, provavelmente não daria arrepios em qualquer pessoa, sabia que o meu arrepio era pelo que estava por vim, sai da estação e peguei a estrada até o meu destino.

* * *

Sim demorei, eu sei, mas é que mudei de casa, a internet demorou a ser instalada. Publiquei os dois capítulos juntos, pq já estavam prontos, achei que eles ficariam muito pequenos separados e não dava para juntar eles em um só pq são visões diferentes e ainda a demora em postar ajudou na decisão de colocar eles juntos.

Em algum lugar do tempo é do Biquini Cavadão e Vento no Litoral do Legião Urbana.

Karine: primeiramente...Não acredito que você também faz história, sei o que é ter bilhões de textos para ler. Infelizmente, talvez, a reconciliação demore um pouco.

Tamy: As atitudes do Remus me deixam nervosa também, mas acho que são condicentes com os traumas dele só por isso desculpo...rs

Ana: Só quem é leitura sabe como uma demora pode ser ruim.

Gabi:É têm poucas fanfics dos dois...acho que já li a maioria desse site, em português, meu inglês tbm não é muito bom, eu sentia falta de uma fic longa, ai comecei a escrever esta e resolvi publicar. Respondendo suas perguntas: Faço história(agora quando eu falar que estou atolada de coisas da faculdade vocês vão entender que é pq estou perdida em uma pilha de textos só com uma mão para fora pedindo socorro). E os casais que mais gosto são Tonks/Remus(claro), gosto da Rose e do Escórpio, Ron/Mione. Mas fic acabo lendo de tudo um pouco..até para saber como a pessoas consegue juntar personagens tão inusitados. Fico muito contente quando as pessoas ficam empolgadas com minha história, pq comecei escrevendo para mim e fiquei super insegura sobre publicar, então quando vcs falam que estão gostado me anima a escrever e continuar publicando(só gostaria de ter mais tempo livre).

Quem quiser falar comigo sobre esse casal, sobre HP, sobre a fic ou sobre qualquer coisa pode me mandar um email.

Acho que é isso.

Beijos, e até a próxima(se não ocorrer mais nenhum acidente de percurso) daqui a 15 dias.


	19. N

**20º Capitulo**

**N**

_Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo  
Que vontade que eu sinto  
De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços  
É verdade, eu não minto_

_E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
Já cheguei a tal ponto  
De me trocar diversas vezes por você  
Só pra ver se te encontro(você Não me Ensinou te Esquecer- Caetano Veloso)_

Finalmente teria tempo de participar da reunião da Ordem, estava cada vez mais difícil deixar o bando de lobisomens, cada dia eles estavam mais Agitados. Ver a Tonks me trazia um misto de alegria e tristeza, gostava de olhar para ela, mas odiava saber que não podia estar com ela. Ela estava visivelmente triste, e com sua aparência verdadeira, isso só me machucava, porém ainda acreditava no seu poder de recuperação, era apenas questão de tempo.

Sentamos todos na cozinha da toca, a reunião acontecendo só que ela não estava prestando atenção, percebo que ela fica olhando na minha direção,eu finjo que não percebo.

A reunião estava chegando ao fim, sabia que teria que sair dali correndo, queria muito ver ela, mas não sabia se suportaria conversar com ela, tenho medo de mim mesmo, de voltar atrás. Finalmente o Moody para de falar, me preparo para sair enquanto estão todos indo para a sala, porém me deparei com a Ninfadora na porta.

-Fique! Quero falar com você.

Olho para ela, minha primeira reação era fugir, mas seria muita covardia da minha parte, e ela estava em frente a única saída da casa, que não fosse as janelas, então fico. Ela volta para a mesa e se senta, sento na cadeira ao lado dela, logo percebo que foi uma má idéia. Ela vira para mim, perto o suficiente para conseguir sentir o perfume dela, a vontade de toca-la de novo é tão grande. Ela levanta a mão para coloca-la sobre meu rosto, me afasto e a mão dela acabou pousando no meu braço.

-Diz que não gosta de mim!Diga que não sente nada – Ela tirou a mão do meu braço só para colocar na minha cintura.

-Nin...Tonks, acabou – Digo tirando a mão dela de mim e me levantando – Alguem pode nos ver, vamos para sala.

Eu junto toda minha força de vontade e levanto, olho para baixo e vejo a sombra da corrente que dei a ela, parece que foi a tanto tempo, um tempo que eu acreditava que daria certo. Ela levanta também e se coloca na minha frente. Ela percebeu para onde eu olhava.

-Quer de volta?

-Não, é sua, eu te dei.

Mas mesmo assim ela tira e estende para mim.

-Esse simbolo não têm mais significado – Diz ela olhando para baixo.

Ela estende a mão, sinto uma lagrima descer pelo meu rosto, agradeço por ela não estar olhando, limpo com o dedo e pego a corrente da mão dela e guardo no bolso, mas não resisto e abraço ela.

-Nin – sussuro.

Ela levanta a cabeça, e com um olhar que nunca vi nela, um olhar de dor e amadurecimento ela fala.

-Você não têm o direito de me chamar assim, muito menos nesse tom de voz.

-Desculpe.

Continuo olhando para o rosto dela, dava para perceber que ela estava se segurando para não chorar, ela estava ali nos meus braços, eu não deveria, mas seria o último, prometi para mim mesmo, aproximei meus labios do dela, ela retribuiu, mas logo afastei ela a deixando confusa.

-Não te entendo.

-Não era para ter feito isso.

-Porque Remus?Você gosta de mim ainda dá para ver, isso é o me faz sofrer, saber que você gosta de mim.

-Nin já te expliquei um milhão de vezes. Não posso ficar com você.

-Poder você pode, você não quer!

-Quero! Quer dizer não. Tonks é complicado, desde a morte do Sirius...

-Cansei de você usar a morte do Sirius como desculpa

-Não é desculpa!

-Se alguém aqui têm que se culpar pela morte do Sirus sou eu e não você.

-Nin – Ia falar quando de canto de olho percebo o Rony todo atrapalhado querendo entrar na cozinha.

-Desculpa – Disse ele sem jeito – Só vim pegar um copo de água e vocês podem continuar a conversa.

Foi até a pia e pegou o copo e saiu.

-Será que ele ouviu alguma coisa demais? – perguntei receoso

-Você sempre preocupado com os outros ouvindo demais – Ela ainda estava olhando para o chão.

-Desculpe Tonks, acabou. Um dia você irá entender meus motivos e me agradecer.

-Por você ter me feito sofrer?

Olhei para ela e ela fez um gesto que estava cansada de discutir. Olhei uma última vez para ela e sai.

* * *

Oi garotas

esse capitulo veio como inspiração quando estava ouvindo "N" do Nando reis no ônibus e pensando que seria legal explicar da onde que o Ron tirou que o Remus estava consolando a Tonks por causa da morte do Sirius. Depois notei que essa música têm um frase perfeita "Nossos nomes que tem o "N"  
Como um elo" (agora uma das minhas viajadas) Remus LupiN Ninfadora Tonks.

Naty: Eu vi sua fic, mas ainda não li, estou fugindo de fics longas, mesmo sendo do meu casal favorito, mas nas férias quero ler. Obrigada pelos elogios.

Karine: Meu Msn é meu email, então é só me add... meu email é Katarina. Lara. 1(arroba)gmail . Com (quem quiser me add também para falar sobre a fic, sobre HP, ou outras coisas...fique a vontade, só avise que é daqui)

Carol: Não odeio o Remus não, pense que o problema dele é ser muito bom. Eu assumo que as vezes acho que minha história foge um pouquinho dos carates dos personagens do livro, mas tento o max não ficar aquela coisa estranha, já vi cada coisa Oo.

Ps: o outro capitulo ficou com os dois títulos juntos ¬¬, era para ser separado por uma barra...mas a barra sumiu.

Então é isso pessoal, obrigado por continuarem lendo, por comentarem.

Beijos

até o próximo capitulo


	20. Eu Queria Ter uma Bomba

**21º Capitulo**

**Eu Queria Ter Uma Bomba**

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?(Fix You-Coldplay)

Estava fazendo a ronda pelos arredores do Hogwarts, mais precisamente esperando o desembarque dos alunos. Quando tinham me oferecido aquela posição aceitei com gratidão, era uma chance de me manter longe de tudo e todos, não todos, mas dele. Os últimos dias haviam sido difíceis, esperava que com o começo das aulas, e mais coisas para encher minha cabeça eu conseguisse tirar ele da minha mente, por pelo menos alguns instantes.

Vi o expresso Hogwarts chegando e permaneci no meu posto, tristeza não era motivo para fazer meu trabalho mal, eu era profissional acima de tudo. Minha mãe fica falando que estou em depressão e que deveria sair e esquecer ele, porque ele não é bom suficiente para mim, o que me deixa mais nervosa, era o mesmo discurso dele.

Não queria conversar com ninguém, nem ver ninguém, por isso não fui conversar com as meninas quando as vi descendo do trem, estranhei o Harry não estar com o grupinho, fiquei observando o trem para ver se ele saia, e nada. O trem começou a dar sinais que ia sair e tive que correr. Entrei em cabine por cabine, lembrei da capa da invisibilidade e fui tateando por tudo, até que vi uma cabine com as cortinas fechadas, achei estranho e corri até lá, abri a porta e fui tateando, até que coloquei a mão embaixo do banco e senti o tecido, puxei e lá estava Harry Potter, sujo e com o nariz sangrando. Apressei-o, o trem já estava em movimento, tivemos que pular até a plataforma.

Perguntei quem tinha feito aquilo, ele falou que era o Malfoy, tipico dessa família esse tipo de atitude. Consertei o nariz dele, apesar de perceber a apreensão dele, estava acostumada a todos achando que, só porque sou estabanada, sou péssima bruxa. Mandei ele se cobrir com a capa de invisibilidade para evitar problema, aquilo podia ter sido uma armação da família Malfoy. Lancei meu patrono, apesar de ficar com medo de que ele percebesse o que meu patrono tinha virado, mas no final pensei, dane-se.

Fiquei todo, o longo, caminho para Hogwarts quieta, ele não deve estar me achado muito divertida. Estava preocupada com a segurança dele e não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar, na verdade tinha ligado o piloto automático, estava me dedicando ao trabalho, mas na minha vida estou apenas me afastando das pessoas, assim como ele. Não o via deste aquele último e maldito encontro, não sabia o que doía mais, ficar vendo ele, ou longe preocupada com o que poderia está acontecendo com ele. Ele poderia estar morto nessa hora, este pensamento fez uma lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, que limpei rapidamente antes do Harry ver.

Quando vi os portões de Hogwarts fiquei feliz, meu trabalho estaria completo, deixaria o Harry em segurança e voltaria para meu posto de vigiar Hogsmeade até cair de cansaço e poder ir para a cama, cansada demais para pensar. O Harry tentou abrir os portões, quase ri, até parece que Dumbledor deixaria o portão tão fácil de abrir que até um estudante conseguiria. Vi um vulto chegando, de longe achei que era o Hagrid. Quando foi chegando mais perto percebi que era muito baixo para se o Hagrid. Quando chegou mais perto notei, com insatisfação, que era o Snape.

— Ora, ora, ora —falou Snape abrindo o portão se dirigindo ao Harry— Que prazer você ter aparecido, Potter, embora seja evidente que, em sua opinião, o uso do uniforme da escola desmerece a sua aparência.

— Não pude me trocar, não tinha o meu... — O Harry tentou se explicar, mas o Snape não deixou

— Não precisa esperar, Ninfadora, Potter está bem... ah... seguro em minhas mãos.

— Enviei minha mensagem a Hagrid — Reparei que ele usou meu primeiro nome só para me irritar, mas não cairia nessa

— Hagrid se atrasou para o banquete inaugural, como o Potter aqui, então eu a recebi. E a

Propósito, achei interessante conhecer o seu novo Patrono.

Ele fechou o portão na minha cara, antes de completar

— Acho que você estava mais bem servida com o antigo. O novo parece fraco.

Não pode esconder minha expressão de raiva por ele ter falado isso, ainda mais ele, que sabe o que é sofrer por amor, ele não tinha esse direito, não mesmo. Quando o Harry gritou boa noite eu consegui sair do meu estado de choque e responder alguma coisa e seguir meu caminho.

Não, meu patrono não estava mais fraco, eu não estava fraca, Só tinha ficado sem rumo, sem chão, mas me recuperaria, só precisava saber que ele estava bem, que não estava se arriscando. Eu só preciso de tempo, e de que essa maldita guerra acabe, ai ficarei bem, sem pressão, sem ficar com medo de alguem que eu ame morrer, e talvez sem esse medo, ele voltasse para mim. Sei que ele me ama, sei que tudo que vivemos não foi uma mentira, só tinha que arranjar uma maneira de me livrar de suas barreiras, e daquela odiosa frase feita dele, "pobre demais, perigoso demais, velho demais".

* * *

Desculpem a demora, estou cheia de coisas para fazer, e no outro capitulo percebi que cometi um erro(obrigado Karine) não é o Ron que fala que o Lupin tá consolando a Tonks, é a Hermione...é que tive a idéia do capitulo e escrevi conforme me lembrava(minha memoria não é nada confiável, uma vez eu cheguei a afirmar que o Ron rodava a Hermione na hora do beijo). Então nesse capitulo resolvi reler sobre a parte que ia escrever para não fazer besteira, e como estava sem tempo, o processo demorou mais do que eu imaginava.

Podia pular esses choramingo todo e ir direito para o sétimo livro..mas acho que isso faz parte da história deles(apesar de ser a parte que eu menos gosto, acho que isso tá se refletindo na minha escrita..os capitulos estão bem menores...mas essa fase já vai acabar).

A música é do Cazuza(o que melhor do que cazuza e coldplay para fases fossa?)

Carol: Não achei sua última review malcriada não, fique tranquila.

Karine: Obrigada por não lembrar dessa parte..rs, nem tinha como vc lembrar, essa parte não existe mesmo(extiste com outra personagem).

Liv: vc voltou, comemorei quando vi sua review, mas fiquei totalmente sem tempo de ler nada..agora coloco minha leitura em dia.

E por último, mas não menos importante..boa estreia de Harry Potter

Beijos, e continuem lendo e comentando


End file.
